Goodnight Beautiful JONAS Story
by Sapphire12985
Summary: You know, losing your parents is bad enough. Being sent to live with practically total strangers is even worse. No not through child services or anything, my parents LEFT me TO them. But, *sigh* oh well. Enjoy the twisted story that is my life! Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Hi! My name is Julie Schmitz, - well it was. Now though its Mrs. Julie Lucas. I just turned 17 on August 5th, which was not too long ago. I know what your thinking, "She's 17 and she's already married, she probably got pregnant or something didn't she.". Well that's So far off its crazy but I don't blame you what happened to me hasn't happened in like decades, that I know of at least. Ok well if you want the whole story I will have to start from the beginning, which is the last month of school my sophomore year, I was 15 at the time.

It was the beginning of May and the showers were late I guess cause it was really stormy out side this night. My sister Allie had just turned 18 and moved to the twin cities to finish her schooling, so I was all alone in my house with my parents cause I'm the youngest. Well my parents decided that they were going to go out and have a night to themselves and left me home alone at home for the night. I had a bad feeling about that night, I _knew_ something bad was going to happen. My mom always says that our instincts are their for a reason. If we have a bad feeling we should listen to it and do what we thing would make us comfortable again. I didn't listen that time, I thought it was just the storm getting to me or something you know.

It was around midnight and I was starting to get worried, I had tried to call my mom's cell phone and my dad's cell phone like 50 times. They had told me they would be back by 11 at the latest. Then I heard a car pull into the driveway and so I checked the garage, but it wasn't them. So I went into the family room and checked the security cameras that we have stationed around the house, through the T.V. My dad had put them up after we had started having troubles with the neighbors, and they showed the driveway and had night vision so I could see.

Well it wasn't my parents, but it was a police car. I went out to wait on the front porch, not caring that I was in a tank top and the P.J. pants that my parents got me for Christmas. If I had just let them knock on the door it would have sent our dogs barking, and I didn't want to deal with that at midnight, so I was on the porch. The police officer told me his name was Officer Johnson, and told me that my parents had been in a head on collision with a drunk driver. He told me that the other driver died on impact and that my parents were on life support when he was sent to get me. So I grabbed a coat and he took me down to St. Anthony's the local hospital they were being kept at. When I got there the doctor who was attending my parents came up to me.

"Are you Ms. Schmitz?" He asked me.

"Yes. That's me. I was told my parents are here, are they ok, what condition are they in, are they going to make it?" I asked the doctor at a rapid pace.

"I'm sorry" He told me sadly "Your mother just passed on, and your father is soon to follow."

"What?" I asked shocked

"We did all we could for them, but the damage was to extensive…."

By this time I was already in a state of shock, and was just tuning the man out. The whole time I was just standing there while he rambled on and on about the extent of their injuries.

"I get it." I interrupted him in an emotionless voice "My mother is dead and my father is going to die also, can I just see him one last time before he flat lines also?"

"Sure…" The doctor replied shocked that I had just interrupted him, and that I was acting so cold. "Just follow me, they are right in here."

So the doctor, whom I had never learned the name of, took me to my parents room. I got in there and my mother was just laying their as if she was asleep. But my father, he was hooked up to a life support system. Imagine those scenes from the movies of car crashes, except 3 times worse.

I finally started to tear up and went over to my father, still kind of in shock. Here was my father, the man who was always my rock, who I always thought was invincible. One time he almost cut his finger off with his saw blade and all he did was come upstairs and say "Julie I cut myself a bit can you clean it up for me?" acting like it was nothing.

"Daddy? Daddy, please wake up." I said with one tear running down my face.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**Ok Guys I accidentally deleted chapter two from the listing so here's chapter two!**

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy, please wake up." I said with one tear running down my face.

I stood their for a good 5 minutes trying to comprehend what was going on, till I finally asked

"How long does he have like this? And is he suffering?"

"He will probably last another hour or so, and no he's asleep, he cant feel a thing." The doctor replied.

I looked the doctor in the eyes and said to him "I want to pull the plug."

"What?" The doctor asked me shocked, that I would say that.

"He's not going to last the night. He's going to die soon anyway, and right now its just prolonging the inevitable. Either way I know he would want to be with my mom as soon as he could." I told him plausibly

"All right. I guess well unplug them since you're the medical contact incase of an emergency. You are their daughter after all. Would you like to do it, or would you like me to?" He asked me

"I want to do it. Your right I am his daughter, its my responsibility." I replied

The doctor showed me what to do, told me to come to the hall when I was done and that he would be waiting, and then left the room. I sat their for a minute just looking at my daddy. The man I thought was invincible. After standing their for about 5 minutes, I finally pulled the plug, and walked out of the room, where the doctor and Officer Johnson were waiting for me.

Officer Johnson asked me if their was anywhere I could go for the night till tomorrow when we could get this all sorted out. I told him I could go to my moms friend Desaraes house at least for the moment. So he took me back to my house to gather some things. I went to my room and packed a bag for the next 2-3 days, then he took me to my Aunt Desie's house.

I got to her door and knocked as loud as I could, and rung the door bell multiple times. It was still raining and I wanted to go to sleep. I waned to pretend this had never happened and that I was just babysitting Sabrina. That it was all just some horrible nightmare. To bad for me I'm to logical to think like that. I knew it was all real, that they were never coming back, that I was officially an orphan at 15 years of age, I was an orphan. Its crazy how easily I was able to think that, but it was true. By this time Desie had come to the door.

"Julie? What are you doing here? What's going on?" She asked me and then asked Officer Johnson.

He looked at me and said "Julie, why don't you go get changed into some dry clothes and go to sleep I'll explain everything to Ms. Beetle, all right?"

"All right I just want to go to sleep." I told him

Desie looked at me and said "Ok just go change and go into Sabrina's room and sleep with her for now all right?"

So that's what I did. I went and changed into some clean, dry pajamas and went into my cousins' room and went to sleep. You would think that I wouldn't be able to sleep after my parents just died, but I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

In the morning my Aunt Desie woke me and Sabrina up and said we had to go to church. She didn't want to talk about what happened in front of Sabrina until she talked to me. So she told Beener to go take a shower and get dressed. She and I went into her room and the first thing she did when I got the door shut is she gave me a hug. That's all she did, was hug me. It was the simplest thing you could do for comfort, she didn't say a word she just hugged me and went to get changed. She didn't ask me if I was all right or how I was doing she just hugged me.

To me that was the best thing anyone had ever done for me. I didn't want to talk about it anyway. My parents were dead. My sisters were both states away. And I was alone except for Desie and Sabrina. I knew she had been crying also cause her eyes were bloodshot. Next to my Best friend Lea, my Aunt Desie, and Sabrina knew me best.

When we were in the car to church, Beener must have realized that something was wrong and that we didn't want to talk about it then so she didn't ask. I knew that girl was smart for her 11 years. Well she better be I had spent every weekend almost for the past 2 years with her babysitting her. I told her everything. She was my confidant, even if she was only in 6th grade, she could keep a secret if she knew I needed it, and she could read my mood almost like an open book.

My family had never really been really religious, but for some reason I saw this sermon in a whole new light. I guess I was starting to realize why people turn to religion in times of great turmoil. After church, Aunt Desie took Beener and I to the store for us to pick up some things for lunch so we could all make lunch. She also decided that we would make some sweets. She knew that whenever I'm having problems I bake to burn off some steam or to calm down and think. So she bought enough ingredients to make like 200 chocolate chip cookies, 5 red velvet cakes, and 10 of the cakes I learned to make for French, le Buche de Noel.

By then Sabrina _knew _something was up because her mother is a health _freak _they had like NO candy in the house. Really, its true. When we got back to the house we made supper (lunch) and sat down to eat. About half way through Sabrina spoke up finally.

"Ok what's going on. Whys Julie here? Not that I don't like it. Why are both of you so silent? And _why _in the _world _did we just buy enough sweets to feed an army?" She asked finally.

"Sabrina, I have some bad new…" Desie started out until I interrupted her

"No I'll tell her." I said

"Are you sure Julie. I can do it" Desie replied

"No I should do it they were my parents." I told her

"Well somebody better tell me before I explode." Sabrina interrupted.

I knew I had rubbed off on her. I just had hopped it wasn't the bad traits. Ha-Ha. Oh Well, it was going to happen sooner or later right?

"Beener Aunt Tina, and Uncle Clay had a head on collision last night with a drunk driver on their way home. Aunt Tina died instantly, Uncle Clay died on the table." I told her, Bluntly.

I know some of you are thinking, "How could you just come out and say that to an 11 year old?" Well let me tell you something about Sabrina. Her mother explained death to her when she was about 6 years old. I will also tell you something about myself. I don't beat around the bush, if you cant handle the news I tell you then I'm sorry. But I knew that Sabrina could take that news, and that was the best way to tell her. I already knew she would start to cry, Sabrina is a very emotional little girl. She balled for 10 min when her fish died.

"Wait Aunt Tina and Uncle Clay are dead?" Sabrina asked

"Yea mom and dad died last night." I replied

"This also means Sabrina that Julie will be living with us for a while. At _least _till the end of the school year." Desie told her daughter

And of course my baby cousin started to cry but, she also got up and came over to me and gave me a hug. Now that made me start tearing up and my Aunt Desie was just all out crying now. Desie tried to be strong for me but she couldn't hold it in. That's where Sabrina got her emotionalism, from her mother. Me I sat there and just held my baby cousin and let her cry. I didn't cry, I don't cry.

I let her cry for a little bit and then I got up and sat her on my unoccupied seat, looked at her and asked her is she wanted to help me make some cookies. She laughed at me.

"Now that's the smile I want to see." I told her

Then I grabbed her and gave her a package of chocolate chips, and told her to read me the ingredients so we could start. All together we made 12 dozen cookies if u don't know how many that is well lets just say that its enough to drown someone, cause we don't make those small ones. We make ones at _least _the size of your fist in circumference. I know Yay cookie Ha Ha right. Well we were going to bring a bunch to the memorial service and all that jazz.

Well its Saturday again and it's the day of the funeral. Your probably wondering who put all of this together, well it was a group effort. Desie, Me, Irene (Desies mother), My Great Aunt Julie who came into town as soon as she heard her favorite niece had passed on, and my Aunt Hewie who came to town with my Aunt Julie (they live in South Dakota). We all got everything together. It wasn't that big of a service just Family and a few of our close friends. Which means with how big my mothers family is it had about 85 people. Yea the family is really that big. And they all came for Mom. She was always a favorite with her family since she was young. The ceremony was simple, but they all decided to spring something on me. If I didn't mention that I sing well I am now, I sing, I love to sing, so my family had me sing I Would've Loved You Anyway by Trisha Yearwood.

By the time I had finished my song had almost everyone in the church either in tears or close to it. After that it was time for the quests to give there condolences. As my family and friends filed past their was only one woman I had not recognized. She had curly shoulder length brown hair, with soft brown eyes and a motherly look to her. She came up to me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. But I still had no recollection of ever meeting this woman before, but for some reason she felt familiar to me.

When she got to me she was the last in line. She came up to me and right away gave me a hug, as if I had known her my whole life. The woman looked to be around the age my Aunt Brenda would have been if she was still alive, which is 45 years old.

She introduced herself as Denise Lucas. At the time I hadn't been thinking enough to connect it to the three brothers from the band JONAS, and I probably would have just brushed it off as a coincidence anyway, and I let her continue.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked her

"Well of course you wouldn't remember me. Last time I saw you, you were but a newborn." Denise replied

"How did u know my parents, if I may ask?" I inquired

"I was friends with your Aunt Brenda since we were in high school." She replied

"So you knew my dad through my Aunt?" I asked

"Yes, he was like a little brother to me. But not long after you were born me, my husband, and my sons moved to New Jersey and we lost contact." She informed me

"Why don't we go back to my house and talk till the reading of the will? All right Julie, Denise?" My Aunt Desie cut in

"Yea, I think that would be good. I'll just follow you, Ok?" Denise asked

"All right, sure, I don't care. I just want to hear the story." I replied

"All right then lets go. I'll go a bit slower so that you can follow more easily. All right Denise?" My Aunt asked her

"Don't worry I should be fine and if I loose you I'll just call your phone." Denise told Desie

After that we all went to our respective cars. Me and Sabrina to Desie's and Denise to her own car. We got to Desie's house after about 20 minutes and we all went inside. Aunt Desie sent Sabrina to the computer room to go play for a wile while she, Denise and I talked. Denise explained that when she had heard about the accident after it happened that she booked a flight out here right away, and rented a car so she could see if I was doing all right. She explained how even if she hadn't seen any of us in years that she still cared about all of us.

By the time she was done explaining it was time for us to go to the reading of the wills that my parents had left behind. So Sabrina, Desie and I went in Desie's car and Denise took her rental car to the lawyers. When we got there my Aunt Julie, and Uncle Denis were already there along with my Grandpa Stan (My dads father), and my Uncle Glen (My dads brother). When we got there I took a seat up front with my Aunt Julie, and Uncle Denis. My Aunt Julie automatically took my hand and held it as if I was 7 again. But let me tell you I needed all the help I could get to stay grounded during this meeting. This was where I would find out what would happen to the rest of my life. Who I would go live with. Would I live with my Aunt Julie, and Uncle Denis, or maybe I would live with Desarae still.

The lawyer started off with saying that I received everything from my parents. All of their savings and belongings since I was the last of their daughters that was still with them.

"It also appears that Mr. and Mrs. Schmitz had a safety deposit box at the bank that they had taken out not long ago. I took the liberty of going and seeing what was in there and I found this. I don't know if it means anything to any of you but this was the only thing in the box." With that he took out an aquamarine flute in a hard case.

The lawyer handed me the Flute and I looked at it stunned. They had gotten me a flute for my 16th birthday. I looked at the lawyer.

"Yea my birthday is in a couple months and I had been wanting my own flute. Apparently they got me the flute I wanted for my sweet 16." I told him, with a sad smile.

"Ok. Well with that taken out of the way we will now get to the matter of custody of young Miss. Julie Schmitz. The last child of Mr. and Mrs. Schmitz. It seems that they left custody of Miss. Schmitz to a Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. Is their any one by that name here?" The lawyer asked, but me and my family were to stunned to say anything.

"Yes I'm Mrs. Lucas." Denise piped up

"Ah All right then. You are now the legal guardian of Miss. Schmitz here." the lawyer said like it was nothing.

Me and the rest of my family were all too stunned to speak a word. Here we were expecting me to go to a relative and then this random woman that none of us had seen in _years _shows up and I'm going with _her. _None of us could believe it.

"oh and apparently they left a letter for you Mrs. Lucas. Here you go." The lawyer stated while handing Denise a sealed envelope.

"Thank you." Denise said politely to the lawyer

After the lawyer told us that, that was all in the will and that we could all go I left the room in a daze. Not even paying attention when my Aunt Desie told Denise to meet us back at her house. Not realizing when we got to the house. Not even knowing how I got into the house and ended up on the couch.

"All right Julie, I know this is a shock for you, but this is how its going to be. Were going to go to your house and were going to pack 3 suitcases for you to take with you. The rest of your belongings I will take care of, All right?" Desie told me logically

By then I had snapped out of it and was just about to freak out on her, right there and then.

"What is going on? Why am I going with her? How can you be so calm about this?" I shot out the questions like a hamster on speed.

"Julie your parents decided this when you were only a newborn. They decided that if anything were to happen to them they wanted you to be taken care of. They came to me when your were first born and asked me if this was all right with me. Them putting you with me and my family. I told them that we would gladly take you in." Denise said to me calmly

"All right, I just cant wrap my head around how they could put me with someone that I have no recollection of ever meeting before." I told her sadly

"Well don't worry. I think you'll get along with my boys very well. Don't worry, we raised them to be gentlemen so don't worry about that." Denise told me

"I wasn't worried about that. I'm just worried about finishing my sophomore year of school here." I told her honestly

"Don't worry about that. Your going to finish up the week, which is your last week and then my family will be in Chicago so we can meet up with them their. And as Desarae said you will be able to take 3 suitcases with you for now. The rest of your things will be sent to our house in California." She explained to me

"I thought you said you lived in New Jersey?" I asked her

"Well we do but our main house is in California. We also have a house in Texas and New Jersey." She explained to me

"Oh. All right." I said confused

So we went to my house and packed my main cloths into the first 2 cases, the last case I put some pairs of shoes, some books, and my favorite stuffed animal, along with a big photo album of tons of family pictures that go through the years. Denise helped me get them to Desarae's house, where I was still staying till we left to meet up with her family-or maybe I should say my new family.

During my last week at school, my last week with the best friend I had ever made my life. I had only told on person that I was leaving, my best friend Leorena Haynes. She was devastated but she said that she would talk to me as often as I could on the phone, and that we would E-Mail back and forth. She said that we would be friends no matter what. I told her I didn't want anyone else to know about me leaving till I was already gone. She understood that I didn't want to say goodbye and said that she would tell everyone when they asked where I was at. She really is the best friend any girl could ask for.

The last day of school finally came. Which meant the last day of life as I knew it, and the start of a new life. New school, new people, new town, new house, New Family. It was a scary concept, and I had to admit I was afraid.

On the last week of school we always have finals in our school, so we all got out at 12:16 on the last day of school. But something strange happened. At 12:10 I was called down to the visitors center. I was told to retrieve my belongings from my locker on my way down. So I did as I was told and I got my things from my locker, and went down to the visitors center.

By the time I got down to the visitors center the bell had rung for us to be let out, and everyone was chattering in the hallway, which wasn't unusual, but what was unusual was that they seemed to be centering around the main doorway for the school, which is the visitors center. So as you can guess I was confused by that time.


	2. Chapter 3

.None the less I had been called down, so I pushed my way through the crowd till I was at the desk. When I got there I saw that Denise was there, but I couldn't think of a reason as to _why _the crowd had gathered. Turns out she brought a _limo _to pick me up.

"Julie!" She yelled when she saw me and gave me a big hug. For some reason she was ecstatic to see me. I had no idea why.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were picking me up at Aunt Desie's house, what happened to that?" I asked the woman who was suffocating me

"Well their has been a change of plans…" she started to say before I interrupted her

"Well yea I can tell that, and why did you bring a limo to pick me up?" I asked

"Its what were taking to Chicago." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But a _limo?_ Did you have to bring a limo to the _school?_" I asked her exasperatedly

"Well we have to be in Chicago in time for lockdown." She replied in the same manor

"What in the _world _is lockdown, and why do we have to be there for it?" I asked her a bit frightened at the prospect

"We don't have time to change cars, I already have a change of cloths in the limo, and your bags are in the trunk. Now lets go it takes a good 2 hours at least to get there." She replied wile dragging me out of the door.

"Wait what's wrong with what I'm wearing? Why do I have to change, and where to we have to be so quickly?" I asked as she shoved me into the limousine

"We are going to meet up with my boys, just like I told you." She said a bit suspiciously.

The way she has said that last line made me a bit suspicious of her but I brushed it off as her being worried about me meeting her family, or maybe she was just excited to see her family again after a week and a half of being away. So I let it go.

As soon as the door for the limo was closed she told the driver we were going to be changing back there so she rolled up the little screen between the driver and the back of the limousine. She gave me a pair of black jeans, and my white tank top with the tunic that my mother had given me to change into. I thought it was a bit dressy to go and meet her sons, and husband, but oh well she knows them best I guess. She changed into a nice navy blue long sleeve sweat shirt, and some nice jeans. All I could think was at least I was comfortable for the 2 hour ride to Chicago.

For about the first half hour we just talked with some music going, and I really got to know Denise. I think I could be able to bear living with them for the next 3 years at least till I turn 18. After about a half hour I fell asleep while talking to Denise, but I guess she didn't mind cause she woke me up about an hour and a half later telling me to brush my hair, and touch up my makeup, that we had a half an hour till we got there. So that's what I did, brushed my hair and did my makeup. Yep all in a moving limo, I got mad skills. After I had brushed my hair Denise asked if she could pull it back or something, so I let her.

When she was doing my hair she told me that she was really happy that I was with them. She told me that she had always wanted a little girl, even though she does thank god every day for her 4 healthy boys she's still wanted a daughter since she was young. When she told me that, I felt like I could start crying then and their it was so nice. For the past 2 weeks I had been missing my mother and then here comes Denise, who swoops right in and helps to heal the whole in my heart from my parents death. When she told me that I was the daughter she had always wanted, I turned around right then and their and gave her a hug, and told her thank you for being such a good person to me since I had been dumped on her like that.

"Don't you ever think that." She told me dead serious looking me straight in the eyes "Don't ever think that you're a burden on us, we are glad to have you in our family."

I felt like crying when I heard that, I started to tear up "Thank you Denise." I told her as I hugged her again

After that we felt the limo come to a stop.

"Mrs. Lucas, Miss. Schmitz, were here." Andrew the limo driver told us.

I stepped out of the limo after Denise and stood there is shock. We were at the JONAS concert. You would have thought that by then I would have made the connection between the two. Nope! I'm oblivious, as you have come to realize probably by now.

Denise realized that I wasn't behind her and turned around and grabbed my arm.

"Come on" She stated while laughing and pulling me into the arena.

"This is the JONAS concert. This has been sold out for months. What are we doing here?" I asked her still in denial that she really was THE Mrs. Lucas, mother of the lead singers of JONAS.

"Where here to see my family, and yours. Why did you think we were here?" She asked giggling a little bit

"I thought we were going to a restaurant or something to meet them since you made me change and all." I told her

"Sorry I just didn't want to scare you away I guess. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I also kind-a thought you realized who I was by my last name." She said apologetically

"It's alright I'm just shocked I guess, but I didn't really put two and two together I guess I had a blonde week." I replied

"Don't worry, with all that's been going on in the past week I don't blame you for being out of it. I'm surprised you were able to get through your finals actually." She said understandingly

"Thanks for the compliment. Wait. It was a compliment right?" I asked Denise

"Yes Julie it was a compliment." Denise said laughing a bit "You are going to get along with my boys greatly, and I think Franklin will just love you."

"Thaaaanks, I think, either way I will take that as another compliment, all right?" I told her joking around

"All right" She said laughing at what I had said, by this time we had reached the dressing room backstage.

"Ok Julie I'm trusting you not to scream like the normal fans we have in." She states worriedly

"Don't worry Denise, I'm not a rabid fan girl like you usually have. Their just normal boys, but I _swear _if we walk in their and they are getting makeup put on and Joe is getting his hair straightened I _will _burst out laughing." I told her seriously

"Boys I'm back, and I brought someone with me. Don't worry I'll explain everything after the show so try not to flood me with questions." Denise said walking into the room with me following her

"MOMMY!" all four of the Lucas boys said at the same time.

And guess what, Joe was getting his hair straightened and they were getting there makeup put on. And guess what I did, that's right I took one look at them and _burst _out laughing. Denise just looked at me with a smile on her face shaking her head back and forth slowly with a look like oh well.

"Mom who's that?" Joe asked Denise

"Well Joe, this is Julie Schmitz, she's Tina, and Clay's daughter. And she will be living with us from now on. Like I said I will explain everything after the show, all right?" Denise more stated then asked the boys.

By then Frankie had come up to me with Kevin and Nick quick on his heels.

"Hi I'm Franklin Nathanial Lucas but you can call me Frankie." He told me, by then my giggles had resided enough that I could answer him.

"Well my name is Julie and you can call me that or any variation of that you can think of." I told him as I knelt down to be at his level.

"Hey, I'm Nick and this is Kevin and the one with the smart mouth is Joe." Nick told me while I was still knelt down talking to Frankie so I had to look up. And let me tell you from that angle he looked really tall.

"Well as I said I'm Julie and you can call me that or any variation of that you can think of, just not Julia, I'm not Julia." I told him seriously, well that caused all four of the boys to chuckle. And then there father came up to me.

"Hello I'm Paul Kevin Lucas, but you can call me Paul." Mr. Lucas-Paul told me, as he gave me a hug

"Well ha, as I've stated twice I'm Julie" I say laughing a bit, that got all of them laughing again, and Denise came up to me then and said to me

"See I told you, you all would get along well. Didn't I?" she said

"Yea I guess you were right weren't you?" I asked her

"Your darn right I was rite." She said jokingly

"Ok so when do the boys go on. Is it anytime soon, or do we all have to wait in here for 5 hours?" I asked them

"Well the boys will be going on in around an hour, cant you hear the girls out there?" Denise told me

Well until the boys went on we all just kind-a sat back there talking for a while, with me picking on Joe for taking longer than me to do his hair. I mean really I take 5 min to straighten my hair and its down to my but. His isn't even down to his shoulders and it takes him half an hour to straighten it, what's up with that? But all and all the boys were pretty cool actually. Then the boys had to go on stage and do the show. While they were doing that I went out with Denise and watched the show. Apparently she likes to go out and see how well her boys do, and well it was my first time so she asked me if I wanted to come and watch the show. To that I said OF COURSE! I mean come _on _it's a JONAS concert of course I want to see it what girl wouldn't?


	3. Chapter 4

After the concert was over me and Denise went back stage again to see the boys, and congratulate them on a great show. You would think it would take a while to get used to being with the famous JONAS boys. But really it wasn't to me I guess they were just Kevin, Joe, and Nick, I don't know why but that's just the way it was.

By the time we had gotten back to the dressing room, the boys were back there changing. As we stepped into the room Nick had just taken off his shirt, and let me tell you it looked, _nice. _He had the body of a _god._ Its not like he had rock hard muscles, or a rock hard 8 pack. But he did have some nice muscles on his arms and a pretty good 6 pack. Oh and his hair it looked so soft you would just want to run your hands through it.

So needless to say I kind of sat their stunned for a second before I finally snapped out of it when Denise started talking to the boys.

"Boys that was amazing, you had the crowd going for you again. It never gets old seeing my boys up there." Denise said

"Thanks mom! So Julie what did you think of the show?" Nick asked me as he put on a shirt

"It was really good. But it would have been so much nicer to hear it." I told them faking sadness.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked me

"Your fans. Those girls are _crazy, _and I know you love them but they can be crazy." I told them laughing

"Yea I guess your right they can get a little crazy…." Joe started to say laughing when his father interrupted him

"Ok kids lets get in the car and go get something to eat all right, we will talk then." Paul said as he ushered us all out and into the limo.

When we got outside it was _crazy._ Girls were swarming the door hoping for just a glimpse of the boys, they were pushing and scratching and screaming at each other just to get close to the boys. I have to say if we didn't have The Big Man and all the other guards there I would have been really scared for my safety, but I knew they would never let anything bad happen to us if they could help it.

After we finally got to the limo we all got in and I ended up right in between Nick and Joe. Paul told Andrew the driver to take us to the Weber Grill restaurant so that we could get something to eat. When we finally got there I was half asleep on Nick's shoulder, don't ask car rides make me tired, and so do finals.

"Hey Julie we're here, get up its time eat." Nick told me shaking me gently to get me up

"I'm up, I'm up" I said my voice thick with sleep

With that we followed the others into the restaurant where we were seated in a privet room away from the rest of the dining crowd. When we got their the seating arrangement was like this Paul at the head of the table with Denise to his right, Frankie next to her, and Joe next to Frankie. Then with Nick at the other end of the table with me on his right and Nick right next to me. We had the room all to ourselves so we could be as loud as we wanted. After we all got seated the waiter came and got all drink orders, and left us alone to find out what we were going to eat. When he came back with our drinks we were all ready to order and so we did, and he left us alone till the food was done.

After the waiter left we all started talking about the concert. Paul was telling the boys that they almost blew the speakers tonight so they had to get a couple more powerful speakers cause the ones they had were starting to wear down from all the use. The boys agreed 100% they love getting new equipment for their shows. After that I guess Denise decided it was time to explain my presence to the boys, since Paul already knew why I was there.

"Boys your probably wondering why Julie's here right. Well she will be living with us for now on, her parents were in an accident and didn't make it. When you all were really young your father and I, made a deal with the Schmitz's concerning you Nick and you Julie." Denise started cause I knew that couldn't be all

"Wait what do you mean 'you made a deal with my parents when we were young'" I asked Denise and Paul

"Julie when you and Nick were young actually you were just a newborn not even 2 months old and Nick you had just turned one year old. We us and your parents, decided that if anything happened to either of us before you came of age we wanted to make sure you were taken care of. If we were to have died then Nick would have gone to your parents, just like you." Paul started off

"Wait so that's it, just a custody agreement, what's the big deal?" Nick asked

"I'm guessing it wasn't only a custody agreement Nick, I think this goes further than that." I said to Nick. Kevin and Joe were staying quiet, and Frankie just didn't know what to say and thought he'd just listen.

"Julie your right about that, it goes further than just custody. Julie do you remember that envelope that I received from the lawyer?" Denise asked me

"Yea what about it?" I asked her

"That was a contract that your parents, and we wrote up when you two were just infants, like we said. Kevin you probably have a brief memory of this happening you were about 5 years old at the time." Paul said to Kevin

"Yea I think I remember a little bit, I remember having to wait in a huge room waiting for you guys and some people I didn't know get done. I remember that I was super board. But that's it." Kevin replied to his father

"Yep that's exactly when it happened. But we never told you what was going on though." Paul stated

"Ok can you please stop beating around the bush and tell us what's going on!" I said finally bursting from them stalling for so long

"Julie, you and Nick have an arranged marriage. When we were young we decided that if these circumstances arose that we wanted our children taken care of. We decided that we wanted you two to be safe and secure with a future. So we decided that we would have you married if one of us were to die, so that we _knew _that our children were taken care of, that you two would take care of each other." Denise said finally

"Wait so that means that Julie and I, have to get married?" Nick asked his mother

"Yep, here Julie this is a letter that was in the envelope for you from your parents." Denise told Nick and then handed me the letter

_Dear Julie, _

_Denise probably just told you and Nick the news. So right now you know that your going to get married. If this is the case then me and your father never got to see you graduate, get married obviously _(oh so now she thinks she a comedian) _and now we will never see you give birth, and that means we will never get to hold our grandchildren. We know you are probably confused, or mad, or just scared. Well don't be afraid, Denise and Paul raised Nick to be a gentleman. You will be safe with him, and we do believe that you two will be good together. Ask Denise to tell you some stories from when you two were little. As I write this I'm watching you sleep in the cradle that your father made for you. You are such a beautiful baby girl. And I know that you must have only gotten even more beautiful as the time has passed. _(ok so now she's trying to sweet talk forgiveness) _On a final note you will be with Nick for two months until the wedding, which means that you are getting married in two months. _( O.O what did she just say) Y_es you read correctly you will be getting married in two months. I don't know what age you are right now but I hope I was able to reach your 16th__ birthday, if not I'm sorry. But we had an agreement with the Lucas' that they wouldn't give you and Nick this news until you are at least 15 years of age. So you are at least that old, but I still don't know how long I had with you. All I can say is that me and your father loved you dearly, and that you were our baby girl and we would never want anything bad to happen to you. _

_All the love in our hearts _

_Your mother and father_

By the time I had finished the letter that my parents had written for me, I had tears running steadily down my face without realizing that I had started to cry.

"Julie, are you all right?" Nick asked me as he took me in his arms trying to comfort me not knowing why I was crying.

"What did it say?" Kevin asked

I handed Kevin the letter as I tried to compose myself while still being held by Nick. As Kevin read the letter he started to tear up also, and after he was done he handed the letter to Joe so that he could read it also. And by the time the letter had gotten to Joe I had stopped crying, and was wiping my eyes of tears.

"So basically this letter says that Nick and Julie are getting married at the beginning of August end of July?" Joe stated

"Wait! What?" Nick said as he snatched the letter from Joe's hand.

"Yes that's basically what its stating, that you three Kevin, Joe, and Frankie are going to have a new sister, and you Nick are going to have a wife." Denise replied

"WooooW" is all Frankie had to say "Wait so this means that Julies gunna be my sister now?"

"I guess it does Frankie, I guess it does." I replied lost in thought

'_how am I supposed to get married at 15 years old. With this set the way it is we will be married right before I turn 16. And on top of that I'll be marrying Nick Lucas of JONAS. Oh Gosh. Those girls are going to kill me aren't they?' _I thought to myself until Kevin snapped both me and Nick out of our own thoughts. Nick was thinking the same thing except that he would be turning 17, and that the girls were going to kill me.

"Guys just calm down, its not _that _big of a deal." Kevin started to say before me and Nick interrupted him

"Not that big of a deal!?" Me and Nick said at the same time

"Julie, Nick calm down, how about we eat dinner and have a nice night and then we will finish talking about this in the morning after you two have had a chance to sleep things through, all right?" Paul said to me and Nick rationally

"All right, I guess we could do that, right Nick?" I asked Nick

"Yea we can do that, we'll just forget about it for the time being." Nick replied

"Right. Hey! Don't you need to check your blood sugar, or did you already do that before we left?" I asked Nick

"Oh I did that before you came into the dressing room everything's normal, I'm fine." Nick replied

"Ok just wanted to check." I told him

"Na that's ok it was a reasonable question." Nick said back

"Well it will be her job soon enough, you know the whole taking care of you Nick, watching out for his wellbeing and all." Joe cut in saying

"OW!" Joe cried out as Kevin whacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for!?"

"For being a smart but, stop poking fun at her you just met her today Joseph." Kevin told him

With that little spectacle I had started to laugh to myself trying not to let Nick hear me. Too bad he did hear me, and he looked at me, and started laughing also. Well that got me and him to just burst out laughing and well no one else knew what was going on except Paul and Denise.

Denise looked at Paul, with a look that said, '_see isn't that cute, they are going to be just fine.' _

Too bad neither me nor Nick saw this little exchange. Oh well after that the conversations started right up. When we got our food we were all eating and talking. Kevin, and Frankie were telling me about some of Joe's more amusing spills, while Joe tried to think of a time that Kevin made a fool of himself on stage. And do I even have to say that he couldn't think of anything? All in all it was a very fun dinner after we got the whole engagement thing out of the way for the time being.

By the time we were done eating it was almost 11:30 at night, so Paul went and paid the bill and we went out to the limo to go back to the hotel that the Jonas' were staying at originally. When we got into the car we had the same seating arrangements as last time, I was right next to Nick and we were the only ones on that seat. All the others were on the other two seats. After about 5min in the car I was out like a light. And apparently using Nick as my personal pillow. Oh well its not like he cared, he had his arm on the seat behind my head and fell asleep on my head. After he fell asleep his arm must have fell off of the seat cause when we were woken up by Denise his arm was around my shoulders and we were both really comfortable.


	4. Chapter 5

"Come on kids its time for bed were at the hotel." Denise told us while shaking us lightly, too bad she didn't get us up before Joe and Kevin got pictures of us. Well unless she's the one who told them to take the pictures. I don't know, I'm not a guru.

All I know is that when me and Nick woke up we scared each other, cause when we woke up and saw how close we were to each other. We sprang apart both having a light blush on our cheeks.

"I'm Sorry!" We said at the same time

"I, I think I'm just gunna go now, so yea." I said awkwardly as I practically ran out of the limo.

"You so liked it." Joe stated as I got into the elevator to get to our rooms.

"Can it Joseph before I make you can it." I threatened the teen rocker

"All right I can take a hint you don't want me to tease you. Oh well too bad, I'm gunna be your big brother, its in the job description. I have to. And you soooo totally know you liked waking up like that." Joe continued to tease

"OK! I'll admit it I liked that, but what 15 year old girl in her right mind, _wouldn't _like waking up to Nick Lucas?" I replied harshly to Joe

"Nope Nope Nope, this was more than that I could tell I have the pictures to prove it." Joe persisted

"No it-Wait what pictures?" I suddenly cut off realizing what he had said

"Who said anything about pictures I know I certainly didn't say anything about pictures." Joe tried to say innocently

"Joseph Adam Lucas" I said in a deadly tone "What pictures?"

Joe ended up getting lucky, because the elevator decided to ding right then and there so he got away from me……For now.

"Ok Julie. You will be sharing a room with Nicholas so here's your key its room 453." Denise told me

"Wait I'm sharing with Nick?" I asked shocked

"Well yea, you two are going to get married in a little over 2 months you need to get used to each other." Denise replied in a tone that said question me and your grounded

"All right, Fine I'll bunk with Nick." I said defeated

I knew it was a battle I wouldn't win. I was going against a seasoned mother I would never win against this woman. Her job is being a mother and let me tell you one thing, she's good at her job.

When I got into the room my suitcases were already in there so I went and got my pajamas and went into the bathroom so that I could change and shower really quickly. Apparently while I was in the bathroom Nick had made it into the room and was getting changed into his sleepwear, which for him was his boxers and a muscle shirt. While I was being talked to by Denise apparently he was also being told the news by his father. So we both knew what was going on, but that doesn't keep it from being awkward when there is one queen sized bed and two of you. Which was our situation, at the moment.

Well it was awkward for him I guess, for me I didn't really care. We were both abstinent, he was a gentleman so I knew he wouldn't try anything. Nick was sitting on one side of the bed so I went over and got into the other side. As he got up I watched him go to the couch with a curious look on my face. I couldn't figure out why he was doing that.

"Where are you going?" I asked him in fascination

"I was going to sleep on the couch, so you could take the bed." He stated obviously confused at my question

"Why?" I asked him in return

"What do you mean 'Why?' so that we can sleep" he said obviously

"No I mean why are you going to the couch there is a bed right here." I asked him confused again

"Well, I don't know, it's the right thing to do." he said kind of confused at the question

"Well its not like were going to do anything, were just going to sleep. So why can't we sleep in the same bed. That is after all why your parents put us in the same room, so that we could get used to each other, Right?" I semi-asked semi-stated

"I guess your right, if your ok with it I could sleep in the bed with you" He said uncertainly

"Well that's why I said it isn't it, so that you would sleep in the bed. Either way you need a good nights sleep anyway, we have to talk to the parents tomorrow and you have an interview with Tyra tomorrow, so you need your sleep right?" I said

"Yea I guess your right." Nick stated uncertainly still

"So what are you still doing on the couch get over here so we can sleep. Hit the lights on your way also, since your up." I said as I lied down to go to sleep

I saw the lights turn off and I felt the bed shift weight as Nick got into the bed slowly trying not to wake me, obviously thinking I was asleep already. He's really sweet when you spend some time with him.

When we woke up it was to a flash of light. At the moment my head was still groggy with sleep so I didn't know what was going on at the moment. But when I woke up I felt very comfortable, and warm, but when I tried to get up something was holding me down. Turns out Nick had his arms wrapped around me while I was asleep, I guess you could say we were cuddling in our sleep. I still hadn't realized that someone else was in the room, so I looked over at the clock and it was 7:00 A.M. time for us to get up for the interview. So I turned around and looked at Nick for a minute. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that, it really sucked that I had to wake him up.

"Nick? Nick, Hun it's time to get up, you got to get ready for the Tyra show." I said softly patting his face lightly trying to not wake him up startled.

When he finally started getting up he looked at me with sleepy eyes and a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning, and why are you waking me up at 7 am when I could continue sleeping like this for a couple hours more Jewels?" Nick asked me half asleep, obviously not realizing he was still holding me

"Nick you kind of need to get up and get ready for the Tyra interview, and I need to get up and get dressed also, but I can't do that if you keep a hold on me Hun." I told him just as softly as he had spoken to me

Well that didn't work as well as I had hoped, he went back to sleep still keeping his vise like grip around my waste.

"Well I didn't think the love birds would get this close this fast!" Joseph stated as he burst through our door, Scaring Nick enough to finally let go of me, too bad it made him fall off the bed in the process.

"Joe? How did you get in here you don't have our key!" I said almost as surprised as Nick had been

"Well mom wanted you two out of bed and so she sent Me to come and get you! So now get up up up, its time to get up." Joe stated in a very chipper mood

"Oh! And mom said to be dressed and ready and In her and dads room in 20 min. She said that should be more than enough time to do your makeup and for Nick to take a shower. So get UP!" Joe screamed in Nick's ear because apparently he had fallen asleep on the floor

"Don't worry about him, I'll get him up just go eat your breakfast I know is waiting for you Joseph." I told him exasperatedly

When he finally walked out of our room, I went to the other side of the bed and looked at the floor, and sure enough Nick had fallen asleep on the floor. _Man men can sleep, oh well he wont be for long. After that stunt he pulled this morning I think I know the perfect way to get him up._ I thought to myself.

The first thing I did was get on the floor on his level, which meant laying on my stomach on the ground right next to him. After I was at his level I took my hand and ran it down his spine lightly, because he was on his stomach to begin with. While I did that I could tell he was starting to wake up, so I ran my hand gently down his arm to wake him up fully. Well it succeeded now he was just pretending to be asleep to try and mess with me, so I decided to mess back a little bit. I got on my knees and knelt down to have my mouth by his ear. I breathed lightly into his ear, and then I took a breath in and,

"WAKE UP NICHOLAS!" I yelled right in his ear

Well I can tell you That woke his sorry but up. And I think I may have broken an ear drum in the process. Oh well 6 years of the flute and 5 years of singing soprano will do that to you. Too bad I had to use my power for evil. (insert evil laugh here). Oh well, now he's awake, I was dressed before I woke him up and I am currently running down the hall trying to get to Denise's room as _fast _as I can before her son finds and slaughters me. Ha-Ha this is so much fun.

"Denise! Please let me in now! I need in now! Hurry please! JOE LET ME IN!" I yelled into Mr. and Mrs. Lucas' room cause I knew Joe was in there and I currently had his Brother about to murder me.

Finally as Nick was 7ft away from me and gaining, Halleluiah the door finally opened and I was saved. I can tell you this I slammed that door as fast as I could.

"Julie are you all right? I heard you screaming, what's going on?" Denise asked worriedly

"Oh nothing Nick's just going to kill me when he gets in here" I told her as if it was an everyday thing

"What did you do?" She asked me as if I did something

All right it was her motherly sense kicking in and she knew I did something, but I was just going to play dumb. Not like its hard for me anyway but whatever.

"I didn't to anything" I said innocently "Your sons just not a morning person, that's all."

She just gave up and walked into the kitchen shaking her head, as if she was thinking 'what am I going to do with these children?' Oh well I was safe for now and I was hungry so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a little bit of scrambled eggs that Mrs. L had made, and sat down to eat. I guess I wasn't that hungry that morning huh? Oh well.

"Where is she!?" I heard someone say as they stormed into the suite

"Crap!" I whispered to myself and ducked under the table where I was hoping he wouldn't find me

"Found you!" It didn't work

"Don't hurt me!" I said as he pulled me out from under the table by my waist

"Why must you torment me like you do?" Nick asked me with all seriousness with his arms still wrapped around my waste holding me tightly to himself. Probably so I wont try to run away.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I stated with fake innocence

"You sure as well know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about nearly blowing my ear drum waking me up this morning." Nick said in a deadly calm voice that only I could hear

To tell you the truth, I don't think I was ever more terrified of a man in my life.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to wake you up." I said innocently again

"So you feel the need to basically blow my ear drum in the process?" Nick asked me

"Well I tried being nice but then you just fell of the bed and went back to sleep. And then I tried to be nice again but you didn't show any signs of life, and in CPR we were taught that if the victim shows no signs of life to yell at them loudly trying to get them to respond." I told him seriously even though we all knew I was joking

"Well why didn't you just give me CPR instead of yelling in my ear?" He asked flirtatiously talking so softly that only I could hear his voice

All I did was look at him wide eyed as if he had just punched me in the gut. And apparently that is what he was looking for, because he just chuckled lightly, let go of my waste and went to go get some food also.

"Nick stop messing around." Denise spoke up after Nick finally let go of me "We need to get to the set for you, boys' interview."

"Yea Nick stop messing around and go get ready for the interview." I said teasingly trying to act like he didn't effect me at all

"Where not done here" Nick said soft and dangerously into my ear as he passed by me so his mother wouldn't hear him

As Nick walked away I saw a look in his eyes that I just couldn't place.

After the boys were finally ready to leave we all filled out of the hotel and into the car. We were taking the SUV's today not the limo. Luckily I was next to Joe today not Nick. The bad side of that is he found out I was ticklish, So-

"AH! Joe will you stop that!" I exclaimed

"Joe what are you doing now?" Kevin asked exasperatedly

"Nothi---" "He keeps poking me in my side!" I said interrupting Joe before he could try to act innocent

"Joe don't make me let her have the duck tape." Kevin said sternly

Well that shut him up and got him to keep his hands to himself, but through this whole ordeal Nick was in back laughing at my expense. It was only me and the boys in the car with Big Man driving. Frankie rode with his parents, much to his displeasure.

"Ok kids we're here, now behave." Big Man said as we pulled into the parking lot of the station

As I went to sit on the couch when we made it to wardrobe, Denise had another idea. She sent me with the boys to get changed and have my hair and makeup done. For what reason I had no clue.

After having cloths thrown at me and being shoved into a dressing room, I came out in a Sapphire Blue V neck sweater, with a tan gypsy skirt on, which I loved by the way. I was then force into a chair as the makeup and hair stylist poked and prodded at me for an hour.

By the time she was done my hair was straightened with the left side pulled back with a small sapphire flower clip. She had also done my eyes so that the color popped. She lined my eyes with sapphire eyeliner, had grey blue eye shadow on my eyelids with the outside accentuated by the corners having dark sparkling sapphire shadow swiped on. For my mascara she made it so that my long lashes were more prominent. She then put on a lipstick she called Geisha's Kiss, which was a pink that was so dark it looked almost red.

All in all, she made the natural light blonde highlights in my dirty blond hair stand our somehow, and drew enough attention to my eyes that you could see the specks of sapphire in my sight grey blue eyes. She left me stunned, I had no idea she was this good, but I still had no idea why I was getting done up. It was the boy's being interviewed not me.

Right?

"All right, you kids are on in 5." the producer said as they let me put on my tennis shoes.

"Don't worry Julie just walk in calmly with Nick, don't trip and you will be fine." Denise told me calmly as if she could get away with this so easily.

Nope, she couldn't

"Wait! This is not my interview, I'm not going out there." I said laughing

"Oh, yes you are." She replied also laughing, coming towards me slowly as if I was a deer she was trying not to spook.

Well right now I am waiting back stage for them to introduce me. The boys went on a few minutes ago and right now I'm being cornered by Denise right behind the door while I'm waiting. Sad? I know, but apparently she's stronger than she looks, He-He, you think I'm kidding! Why don't you come and try to get past this woman?! Its not easy!

"Well we would actually like to introduce you all to the newest member in our road family. Please give a warm welcome to her." Kevin said, which was my cue to come on stage

"Her name is Julie Schmitz, she will be joining us on tour, but I cant say anymore until she's out here." Joe picked up from where Kevin was at.


	5. Chapter 6

"Her name is Julie Schmitz, she will be joining us on tour, but I cant say anymore until she's out here." Joe picked up from where Kevin was at.

What Joe said shocked me but I still kept my composure. When I got to the boys they all stood up and I gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So this is the girl I've been hearing about all night?" Tyra questioned us

"Yep, our mother brought her back from her 2 week long absents, apparently she's the reason that our mother was gone for so long." Kevin explained

This was the cover up story that the parents had come up with until we released the news about me and Nick in a couple years. Its not like we can come out and say that two, 16 year olds just had an arranged marriage can we.

"Hello boys, Tyra." I said politely when we all sat down, and as I sat down Nick put his arm around my waste subtlety so that no one would notice.

"Well, first off let me just say Julie that you look stunning your makeup and hair stylist did a good job." Tyra complimented me

"Thanks she's actually the boy's artist, but I think she was just happy to get to do a girl for once instead of having to do Joe's hair." I thanked laughing

"Hey! So that's where Nessa went." Joe said

"Yep" I replied

"Ok, So now that we have that out of the way, lets continue with our visit. Boys you were saying how Julie will be joining you on tour?" Tyra asked the boys

"Yea, actually we just found out before we came out here on stage about this from our parents. Julie didn't even know about it till we just said that. So apparently Julie will be opening for us and also singing a few songs with us." Joe said giving a nervous laugh

"Is that true Julie? Did you really just find out about this now?" Tyra asked curious

"Actually yes that is true, and I'm really surprised they wouldn't have told me this during dinner or something. Not on live television." I replied to Tyra giving Joe a short glare

"Oh well you must be so excited to be touring with _JONAS_." Tyra said ecstatically

"Well I guess you could say that, but I got over the whole JONAS thing after I met them last night. So I guess it doesn't faze me as much as having to sing in front of thousands of girls does." I said giving a nervous laugh

The thought of having to do that really terrified me. I had, had horrible stage fright for as long as I could remember and hearing this gave me the chills. And not in a good way.

"Well why is that?" Tyra asked me

"I guess that is probably because I have had stage fright for as long as I could remember, I guess." I replied

"Oh well you look like your doing well here in front of our audience, what's up with that?" Tyra asked

"Well I've actually been blocking out the thought of the audience so far. Because if you have noticed I haven't actually looked at them so far just at you and the boys. No Offence Audience!" I stated making the whole room laugh. As I said that Nick gave my waste a light squeeze, making me look at him questioningly

"Well I hate to say this but that is all we have time for, but the boys will be singing a song for us before they leave….." Tyra started to say until Kevin interrupted her

"Actually Nick will be singing a song with Julie, its not an original though. We haven't had any time to write an original for them yet so they will be singing At The Beginning from the movie Anastasia." Kevin cut in shocking us all, especially me

"Oh, all right then its up to you what you sing." Tyra replied still a bit shocked

After she said that Joe and Kevin went to go set up and get ready to play the song. While they were doing that I was sitting there looking at Nick wide eyed, with surprise.

"What are we doing now?" I asked Nick disbelievingly

"Julie, just calm down, act like your in your room singing to a tape. You know this song you can do this all right? You will be all right I will be right here with you." Nick told me reassuringly

"Ok but you better be right and if not I'm going to hurt Joseph." I stated a bit afraid

"Why Joseph? Why not me?" he asked in wonder

"Cause your too cute to hurt." The words falling out of my mouth

After a second of neither of us believing I had said that, he started to chuckle lightly. Which caused me to start to giggle lightly also. With that we both got up and walked over to the band when they started to play.

When we were done Nick was looking into my eyes with, a look of love in his eyes. If I could have seen myself at that moment I would have noticed that I was looking at him in the very same way.

"Well that was Julie Schmitz, and Nick Lucas singing At The Beginning join us tomorrow here on The Tyra Banks show." Tyra said enthusiastically

By this time Nick and I had snapped out of whatever trance we had been in when the other boys came up to us telling us how well we went together. After they snapped us out of the trance we started laughing and we hugged each other. At the same time backstage Denise and Paul were watching us thinking that we would be all right eventually and that they had nothing to worry about.

"Ok, kids let's go and get some lunch, then we need to go and pack up our stuff at the hotel because we get on the road to Texas tonight." Denise told us as we got back off stage after the performance.

"Ok, so were spending our break at the Texas house, not the L.A. house?" Nick asked his mother

"Yep, we wanted to lay low for a while and let Julie get settled and let you 5 bond for a while." Denise replied

"Sweet! Pool time!" Joe said excited

"Ha-Ha, yea and we get to go golfing for a while Nick. What you say to that?" Kevin asked Nick

"That sounds great, I'd been wanting to get back out on the range for a while now." Nick replied excitedly

After that we all got back into our respective SUV's except this time I was in back with Nick and Joe had the whole middle seat to himself. On our way back to the hotel when I was sitting next to Nick I lied my head on his shoulder and he rested his arm around me. Thankfully Joe didn't see anything so he didn't say anything, and I think I may have just been seeing things but I think I saw Kevin look back at us. Weird.

When we made it back to the hotel we all got out of the SUV and went to our respective rooms, dodging the fan girls behind Big Rob as best we could. I'm not sure but I think I may have seen my friend Nichole in there at one time, ah I must have been seeing things. When me and Nick got back to our room I didn't have that much to pack since I just got there last night, so I just put my cloths from yesterday into my bag and started zipping it up. For some reason it was being uncooperative at the moment so Nick came into the room from the bathroom seeing me knelt fully on top of my case trying to zip it up that way. Needless to say it wasn't working out so well on my part cause right after he came it he spooked me so I ended up falling off my case and having it pop open on me.

Well lets just say that Nick was close to suffocating from laughter. Still he took pity on the poor midget that I am and came over to help me.

"Ok. Lets try this. You sit on the top and I will zip up the case alright?" Nick asked me still chuckling a bit

"Ok" I said a bit sadly

So that's what we did and of course Mr. God Like Muscles closed it right away with no problems. Stupid muscles. So after we finally got my case shut I went and sat my case by the door, and sat on the bed waiting for Nick to finish getting his things.

Turns out after he finished getting his things together he couldn't get his pack closed either so I had to sit on his case also. Ha-Ha I think this might end up being a regular thing with us. When we finally got that all out of the way I dragged my one case while he dragged his two, to his parents room. I find it mildly amusing that he had more packs than me but then again I wasn't here as long as he was, was I?

"Ok so we all ready?" Paul asked us as we got to there room

"Yep!" Me and all the boys said at the same time, causing Denise to laugh

After we had gotten down to the Buses Denise told me that I would be sharing with the boys while her, Paul, and Frankie were on another bus. She also told me that Frankie also tends to spend a lot of time in the boys bus though. I told her it was ok with me I didn't mind having Bonus in their with us, that he was way more fun than the other boys anyway. That caused her to laugh out loud.

So she showed me which bunk I had, which turns out was right above Nicks. Of course they would give the short one the bunk that she needs a stool to get on. Oh well I'll just step on Nick when I need to get up. Ha-Ha. Oh don't act so offended people, I was just kidding, _Come On_.

"Well looks like were room mates Jewels." Joe said enthusiastically

"Looks like it, and if you try anything I will get you back ten fold easy." I told him threateningly

Joe kind of gave me a frightened look, while the other boys just laughed at me. Apparently they find that funny, heh wait till they try something. They'll find out I wasn't kidding.

So going on. After Denise showed me my bunk and where I could put my bag she said that we would be heading off in a couple minutes so she was going back to her bus and that we weren't aloud to leave our bus now since we were about to take off and all.

And with that she left.

"Ok so what do you guys do for fun in here for days on end?" I asked the boys

"Well we have guitar hero, sometimes we make a video for YouTube, or just do whatever really." Kevin answered me looking a bit hopeful when he said guitar hero

"So what are you guys up for?" I asked them curious as to what they would say

"How about we do Guitar Hero since Kevin looks like he's about to wet himself waiting." Nick suggested

"Alright with me." I replied laughing

"Do you know how to play Julie?" Nick asked me

"Well I've played once or twice." I said honestly what I didn't tell him is I was already on medium so I was pretty good for a beginner

"Ok how about you play me sense I'm not all that good." Nick replied


	6. Chapter 7

"Ok how about you play me sense I'm not all that good." Nick replied

"All right then Joe can play winner, and so on and so forth right?" I said

"Yep sounds good to me." Kevin said and Joe nodded his head in agreement

So with that we started up the game, I had to have them set it up for me cause I still had never learned how to do all that. After we got that out of the way we went to pick our levels. I went to medium and Nick went to easy.

"Are you sure you want to go to Medium?" Nick asked me

"Yea I guess your right I should start at easy shouldn't I?" I asked him as I changed the settings back to easy

When we got started up Nick was right he's not all that great at it heh. And by the time the end of the game came he was being booed off stage and I was going at 100%.

"You tricked me, you said you'd only played a few times before." Nick said disbelievingly

"No I did not lie, I have only played about 3 times before, I'm just a fast learner." I told him smugly

After that I went against Joe on medium. Well lets just say that I got to go against Kevin in the end. We all knew I wouldn't win against Kevin so the boys were looking forward to me being beat. Turns out I was better than I thought Kevin went on Hard instead of expert while I stayed on Medium and well lets just say I amazed the boys.

"Dude how could you let her beat you man?" Joe asked Kevin amazed

"Joe its not like I let her win she's just surprisingly good at this game." Kevin replied a bit sad that I beat him at his own game

"Oh well it was probably beginners luck don't worry about it boys." I told them reassuringly

"Yea she's probably right, well about beating you two, I just suck at this game and knew I would loose." Nick said jokingly

"Hey guys you can play now I'm going to just sit and watch from now on. Ok." I told them since I was getting a bit tired anyway after the day we had, had

When it was Joe and Kevin's turn me and Nick were sitting on the same couch together and I ended up leaning on Nick's shoulder half way falling asleep. But I refused to go to bed so Nick just told me to get up for a minute. After I had gotten up he lied down and had me come and lie with him on the couch. Nick was laying on the couch and I was laying on the couch also sitting in between his legs with my head resting on his chest. Turns out we were too comfortable, we ended up falling asleep on the couch like that.

When it hit morning time we were still like that except Nick had me wrapped in his arms in a protective vice like grip. Hmm I think I'm getting day-sha-voo heh, but I don't think I was going to pull the same stunt as last time. So I went ahead and grabbed a blanket that was on the back of the couch, covered us up and cuddled back up to Nick. Man I was comfortable I wasn't going to change that for anything.

About an hour later Kevin came in and woke us up saying that we had to get dressed so that we could go get some breakfast. Turns out we had been driving all night and we were in Lawton, Oklahoma which was about 3 hours till we got to the house. And me and Nick were _hungry _I know this because our stomachs growled at the same time, telling us it was time for some food. This caused us to laugh while we went to go and get a change of cloths, cause we didn't think that Denise would be happy if we came out in the cloths we slept in.

Sense Lawton was a rather small town we all just went to I.H.O.P for breakfast. After breakfast me and all the boys went ahead and just piled into our bus and Frankie decided that he wanted to spend the next leg of the trip with us so we let him, we had nothing better to do anyway so why not.

When we got into the bus we all decided to pass the time playing spoons, and do you know how hard it is to play spoons on a moving bus heh. And yes we did play that game for 3 hours, me and Frankie wouldn't let the boys stop playing. It was fun to torment them.

"Ok, kids where here. I want each of you to grab one of your bags and put them in your rooms, the crew will get the rest. Julie follow me and I will take you to your room." Denise said when we got to the house.

When I got out of the bus I ended up stopping dead in my tracks. There house was _amazing _the only time I had been in a house this big was when me and my family went to Graceland in Tennessee, and this was sooo much better.

"Come on Julie lets go." Nick said to me as he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside

"Ok Julie this is your room, Nick is right across the hall if you need anything." Denise explained when we got to my room

My room was the same color as my old room, an aquamarine blue. It had light pink curtains just like my old room also. The bed was a King sized, bed with silky feeling hot pink sheets, the best part about it was that the bed was a four post bed with dark pink curtains. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen in my life.

I stood there in aw not saying a word just looking at the room.

"So do you like it?" Denise asked me snapping out of my daze

"Like it? I love it. Its amazing how you fit my taste exactly." I said in amazement

"Well I just copied how your room at your old house was and changed the concept a little to fit the room." She explained

"This is so amazing I love it thank you." I said gratefully

"Don't worry about it, I'll just leave you to get settled in." She said as she left the room shutting the door

After she had left my room I dropped my bag and went over to my bed. The first thing I did was just lay there for a while. After that I went to check out the room, it had a surround sound 36in plasma screen T.V., which was hooked up also to the Stereo system. And I would have to say the best part of the room was the brand new desktop computer with a 17in flat screen. I loved it

After I had finished checking out the room I went and put all my cloths away and grabbed my stuffed piggy, my favorite stuffed animal, and went and lied down on my bed. After a couple minutes of just laying there, I heard a soft nock on my door.

"Come in." I said softly

Turns out it was Nick, when he saw were I was he came over and crawled up on to my bed with me and just lied there with me for a little while in silence. The only movement he made was to grab my hand in his, and interlace our fingers. I guess he just wanted to sit there and relax with me, 'cause that was all I was going to do for a little while.

After about a half an hour of us just laying there Joe came to the room and told us it was time for lunch, so we needed to come down to the dining room. When we got down there we all sat at the table and Paul said grace so that we could eat. The crew was eating lunch with us since we had just gotten back not to long before that. With so many people in one room the table was alive with chatter, just like the family we were.

You know its strange how fast I was able to consider myself family. It only took me not even two days to consider myself part of the family. Kevin, Joe and Frankie all felt like the brothers I had never had, Nick I wasn't so sure about I didn't know what to think of him. For the time being I had forgotten the arranged marriage and I was glad I did. It was a weight off my shoulders, that I'm not sure how long I would have been able to bare.

When we had all finished lunch we went our separate ways to take care of what ever we had to do. I went back up in my room to just fiddle around with some things I guess, I didn't really have anything to do since Denise had kicked me out of the kitchen when I offered to help clean up.

"Hey Jewels, you want to go for a swim with me, Kevin, Nick, and Frank the tank." Joe asked coming into my room

"Oh sure just let me find my swim suite and I'll meet you out there, all right?" I told him

"Ok, but if your not out there in 15 minutes then I'm sending Nick up to get you." Joe threatened

"Fine, whatever do what you want but just get out so I can get changed." I told him laughing


	7. Chapter 8

"Fine, whatever do what you want but just get out so I can get changed." I told him laughing

As he left the room I started searching for my swim suite that had apparently gone hiatus. After about 10 min of searching I heard a knock on my door, and I told them to come in.

"Hey, Joe sent me up here to come and get you. Your not even changed yet what's up with that?" Nick asked curiously

"I would be out there already if I could find my swim suite." I said in defeat

"Do you mean this?" Nick asked laughing as he picked up my swim suite from my open drawer

"Yea that's the one." I replied with a faint blush of embarrassment

"Hurry up and get changed I'll wait outside the door for you alright." Nick said as he walked out the door

When I was finally changed I left my room and me and Nick went down to the pool. By the time we got there the boys were already in the pool splashing each other. The first thing I did since they didn't notice me is…..

"CANNONBALL" right into the water

Well that's funny, I never knew Joe screamed like a little girl.

"Nice Julie, Nice." was all Kevin had to say to that

After I had jumped in Nick decided he would get in also. When Nick got in Frankie suggested that we play chicken so we let him pick who he wanted to be with, and Kevin would be the referee.

Frankie decided to go with Joe for the game, so that left me with Nick. After Frankie got on Joe's shoulders, nick went under me and lifted me onto his.

"Ok, 1. 2. 3. GO!" Kevin yelled at the top of his lungs

I decided to go easy on frank he was only 7 so I couldn't exactly play dirty. Well turns out frank is better than you would think. He won! We played a couple more rounds until Denise called Frankie inside to eat, she was letting us eat on the deck.

When we were done eating we all got back into the pool, I was just doing laps while throwing rings for Joe to go fetch. After about my 5th lap Nick apparently go bored since he grabbed my legs and pulled me under.

"Not cool Nick!" I exclaimed when I came up

"I didn't do anything." He said innocently

As he said that I took the chance to dunk him. He retaliated by trying to pick me up and throw me into the water. Yea well if I go down, he's coming down with me. I dragged him into the water also.

We hadn't realized that the boys had gotten out and were sitting on the deck just watching us now, so we continued our water fight until Denise came out and told us we had to come in and get ready for bed. Turns out it was almost 11pm. When we realized how late it was the fatigue set in, we had to drag ourselves to our rooms. Well me and Nick did, the other two were just fine.

At the end of the week I was going through some of my stuff and I found my Cross Stitching things, so I decided to work on one of my designs. I went into the pool room and put on some music to listen to while I was stitching.

I had the radio on and the Boy's song When You Look Me In The Eyes came on and I started to sing along to it absentmindedly. About half way through the song Nick came in and stood in the doorway listening to me. I didn't know he was there, since my back was to him.

When it got to the chorus he came up behind me and started to sing. When I heard him singing I got up and looked at him. After I stood up he came around the couch, his eyes never leaving mine, until he was right in front of me.

He was so close that I could feel h is warm breath on my neck. Slowly, subconsciously we leaned into each other our eyes locked this whole time. As our lips were just about to meet….

"Hey Nick have you seen Jew…Am I interrupting something?" Joe asked shocking us out of our trance

"No! I'm right here what did you need JoJo?" I asked still a bit flustered

"Well its not what I need, mom asked me to send you into the Kitchen to help make supper(Lunch)." He replied

"Oh, Ok then." I replied then went into the kitchen to help Denise

**In Pool Room With Boys**

"What was that?" Joe asked Nick suspiciously

"What was what?" Nick asked obliviously

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, don't act so stupid!" Joe replied

"Oh that. That was nothing, don't worry about it." Nick said trying to get Joe to drop it

"No you wanna know what it looked like, it looked like you were about to kiss Julie." Joe stated a bit amazed

"No, that's not it, I heard her singing along to one of our songs and I came to see what she was doing, that's all." Nick stated again trying to get Joe to drop the topic

"Nick, I'm not mad or anything, your going to me married to her by the end of the summer, it's good that you two are getting closer." Joe stated

"We're not like that ok don't worry about it!" Nick said a bit harshly

"Nick, if you two don't start getting like that this marriage will crash and burn, do you want that because I know it's not what mom and dad were planning when they set this up, and I don't think that's what her parents were planning either." Joe said just as harsh

"Joe…I…" Nick stuttered not knowing what to say

"Nick, don't worry, you two will be all right, I'm just glad it's her and not that Cyrus chick. What did you even ever see in her." Joe said with a shutter of disgust

"Your right on that Joe, your right on that." Nick said laughing along with Joe

**In Kitchen With Me and Denise**

"Joe said you wanted some help?" I asked Denise as I came into the kitchen

"Oh, yea thanks, plus it will give us some time to talk we haven't gotten to really just sit and talk since we got back." Denise said happily

"Well that's true. So what would you like to talk about?" I asked in the same manor

"Well, I was wondering how you and Nick are doing?" She asked knowingly

"What about me and Nick, we haven't done anything." I said quickly trying unsuccessfully to suppress the impending blush rising to my cheeks

"I didn't say you did. I was just thinking that you two are starting to get pretty close lately." She said again with her same tone

"Were just friend, nothing more, nothing less." I said faking aloofness

"Well as true as that may be by the end of the summer you two will be husband and wife, so I would get to bonding soon enough." She said hinting at something

"I know, I guess I'm just a bit guy shy." I mumbled to myself

"What do you mean Julie?" Denise asked me worried

"Well, it's just that I've never had a boyfriend, and so I've never kissed a boy that was outside of my family so I'm a bit shy I guess." I said kind of embarrassed

"Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of, your just a bit of a late bloomer." Denise replied sympathetically

"Nick has gone out with super stars, and he's being stuck with me for life. A country girl with little to no experience with the opposite sex, how would you feel in that situation?" I told her in the same tone

"Hey." She said sternly "Don't compare yourself to others, the other girls that Nick has gone out with didn't have half the personality you did. Plus Miley didn't have as much politeness, or kindness in her whole body as you have in your one finger."

"We all disliked Miley anyway, we all love you." She said as an afterthought

That caused me to start laughing, and Denise to join in also.

"Well pretty soon we will have to start planning for the big day. We do want to have it within that three week break that the boys have during the tour." Denise said getting down to business

"Wait isn't my birthday right in between there somewhere?" I asked her quickly

"Yep, actually we were planning on having the wedding the week before your birthday so that we could throw you a sweet 16." Denise said trying to slip it past me

"So I'm going to be Mrs. Julie Kay Lucas before I even hit 16. Is that what your trying to tell me?" I asked her strangely calm

"Yea I guess you could say that?" She said cautiously

"All right, I guess I'm ok with that." I said

"Wait you don't have a problem with that?" Denise asked surprised

"No not really. I guess I've just come to terms with the whole marriage thing." I said shrugging it off

"Oh, well I guess I didn't think you would accept this so quickly." She said as we were interrupted by the doorbell

"Oh I'll get it, your busy with the onions." I told her quickly getting out of chopping onions for the stir fry we were having

The person who was at the door rang the bell again about twice, by the time I was down the hallway.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming.." I said as I opened the door but stopped what I was saying in shock

"Jewels, who's at the do….?" Joe lagged off when he saw Miley Cyrus at the door with her father

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked defensively

"Joseph Adam," I said sharply at his tone

"Sorry Julie, surprised I guess," He said as he came over to me

"Sorry, come in" I said as I led them to the living room " You can sit in here while I get Mr. Lucas"

"Thank you, maim." Mr. Cyrus said as I went to leave until Miley stopped me

"Hey do you think you could get Nick for me?" Miley asked rudely

"No I'm sorry he's busy right now, but I'll tell him you stopped by." Joe said sarcastically

"Joseph, Kitchen, Now" I said irritated as he walked into the kitchen "I'm sorry about him, I don't know what's gotten into him." I said a bit surprised at Joe's behavior

"Oh it's all right, I'm used to his attitude by now. Who are you anyway, the new maid or something, I didn't know that they employed someone so young." Miley said surprised at me being there

"Juju do you know where mommy is?" Frankie came up to me giving me a hug

"Well how about I take you to her, if you tell me where your daddy is?" I asked Frankie picking him up and balancing him on my hip, while walking out of the room

"Oh dad is in the office, on his computer." He replied as I sat him in the kitchen with his mother

"Thank you Franklin," I replied turning to Denise

"What's she doing here?" Denise said worriedly

"I don't know I was just about to go get Paul, Mr. Cyrus asked for him." I replied a bit curious as to why everyone was acting so strange since she got into the house

"Julie!!!!" I heard Kevin yell for me

"What did I do Now!!!? And whatever it is, it wasn't me it was Joseph." I replied while going to find Kevin

"No its not what you did its what's sitting in our living room, why is she in our house?" He asked a bit urgently

"I don't know all they did was come into the house He asked for Paul and she asked for Nick." I told him quickly

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad," Kevin kept repeating over and over

"What's wrong, what's going on?" I asked worriedly

"Well you know how Nick went out with Miley?" Kevin asked without waiting for a reply "Well she and Nick had a messy breakup, she broke up with him cause she was cheating on him, and using him for his fame, and it just crushed Nick."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe anyone would do that to Nick he's so sweet." I said surprised

"Yea I know now all of the group, the crew, the family, all of us hate her but we don't bring her up around Nick its still a bit of a soar topic for him. Any way why do you think she would show up all of the sudden?" Kevin asked me

"Probably cause she heard we were back in town." I stated

"Your probably right, lets go see." Kevin said pulling me into the living room where everyone was gathered

"Ah, Julie this is Billy Ray Cyrus and his daughter Miley," Paul introduced us "Julie is going to be opening for the boys next tour, and she will also be doing a few songs with them, namely Nick."

"Hi I'm Julie the girl you thought was the maid." I stated a bit soar about how she treated Nick

"Hey, Why's everyone in here? What's going on?" Nick asked as he walked into the room and put his arm around my waste as he stood next to me. When he did that Miley shot me a deadly glance that Joe, and Kevin didn't miss.

"What're they doing here?" Nick asked his parents as he noticed Miley and her dad in the room

"We were just getting to that." Denise replied uneasily

"Well apparently, Miley will be with us on tour also for the next two months, or until your guys' three week break in other words." Paul said pleasantly fake " Isn't that great?"

"Oh that's so nice, it's going to be great having another girl on tour, especially with all these boys." I said faking enthusiasm to be polite

"Yea it's going to be great touring with you Julia?" Miley replied purposely messing up my name

"Actually it's Julie, get it right." Frankie said fiercely causing me to have to bury my face in Nicks chest to hid my giggles, and the other boys to try to cover there mouths.

"Frankie be polite." Denise said also trying to hide the giggles

"Well why don't you kids go into the pool room while we talk with Mr. Cyrus?" Paul said

"Yes Sir/Dad" we all said at the same time

"Come on Frankie" I said taking his hand, as I caught up to Nick because he had waited for us to come

When we got into the pool room Joe immediately turned on Miley as I sat down on the couch with Nick leaning on him, while he put his arm around me again. I picked up my Cross Stitching that I was working on earlier, because I needed something to do with my hands or I would get antsy.

"Why are you doing this we know it was your idea not the mouse's" Joe demanded at Miley

"I have no idea what your talking about." She replied faking innocence

"You know perfectly well what were talking about, you and Nick are over and not getting back together." Kevin cut in harshly, and when he said that it caused Nick to tighten his grip around my waste ever so slightly, causing me to put my hand on his leg reassuringly for a second, which caused Miley to shoot me a sharp glare.

"What is your problem? Why do you keep glaring at me I have done _nothing _to you, so stop it." I demanded

"Oh you have done plenty, and you know it." She said severely

"Oh yea? Like what?" I asked her threateningly getting up and walking over to her. "What have I done in the 5 minutes you have known me to cause you to shot me 2 dirty looks hmm?"

"Julie," Nick said worriedly coming over to me and grabbing my shoulders to try to make sure I don't do anything

"Well for one you keep touching Nick, what is wrong with you, you little whore?" She said venomously

"Oh that's it someone get her away from me before I give the slut a black eye!" I exclaimed severely

"Oh yea?" She asked laughing thinking that I was kidding "Go ahead, hit me, Hit Me!"

Well I tried to do what she told me to, sadly Nick grabbed me and held me back with is amazingly strong arms.

"Let me go Nick! She told me to that is consent, or either way I still want to hit her!" I yelled as Nick kept a hold of my waste and Kevin and Joe came in front of us to make sure I don't get at Miley. Well my yelling mixed with what Miley was yelling at me caused the adults to come into the room running.


	8. Chapter 9

"Let me go Nick! She told me to that is consent, or either way I still want to hit her!" I yelled as Nick kept a hold of my waste and Kevin and Joe came in front of us to make sure I don't get at Miley. Well my yelling mixed with what Miley was yelling at me caused the adults to come into the room running.

"What is going on in here?!" Paul yelled trying to stop the kayos, which only caused us to all at the same time try to tell him our version of what happened, which had the boys all saying the same thing as me, and Miley making up this far fetched tale that made her look like a little princess.

"QUIET!!" Denise yelled shocking us all into silence, oh and by the way Nick still has a hold of me at this point.

"Ok, Thank You now, Julie what happened?" Denise said before Miley interrupted her asking why she didn't get to tell what happened

So I told her exactly what happened, not sparing a word. The full uncensored truth, cuss words and all.

"Miley go out to the truck, and wait for me there." Mr. Cyrus said sternly

"But daddy I didn't do anything she's lying!" Miley exclaimed shocked

"I don't care go do as I told you!" Mr. Cyrus repeated, making Miley leave in a huff

"I'm sorry about her, I know she can be a handful, fame just got to her head." Mr. Cyrus said apologetically

"It's ok, I'm sorry for not being able to control myself and trying to break your daughters nose and give her a black eye." I replied making him laugh thinking I was kidding. "I was serious I really would have if I could"

Well that shocked him, but he laughed a bit also.

"Ok, well don't worry about her, she will be in a bus with me, so you don't have to worry about her too much." he replied chuckling

"Thanks. Hey I'm really sorry about this but do you think I could get an autograph?" I asked him innocently, making him laugh again

"Dude she didn't even ask for us to sign anything, what's so special about him?" Joe asked "No offence"

"Well when he had a tour when I was like 8 years old he came to my county fair and I got to go to his concert, that was my very first concert, it was awesome." I said embarrassedly

"Sure, you got a pen?" he asked me as I pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from nowhere, for him to sign causing him to laugh

After they had left I went into the kitchen to help Denise finish cooking lunch. For a couple minutes we sat there in an awkward silence until I finally got tired of it.

"I'm sorry Ok! I'm sorry I lost my cool because of her its just, errrg!! She just aggravates me so much." I exclaimed

"Julie, I'm not mad at you, I just can't believe that after all this time, after her breaking his heart, she has the nerve to come back here just cause she found out about you being here." Denise said a bit frustrated

"I think I'm gunna go and check on Nick, is that alright?" I asked her worried about my fiancé

"Yea, I think that would be a good idea, Hun." Denise said kindly

With that said I went to go check on my friend, who had locked himself in his room as soon as Miley had left the house with her father.

"Nick it's me can I come in?" I asked him knocking on the door to this room

"No you can't I'm busy." Nick said stubbornly not wanting any company

"Well I'm coming in anyway." I said determined to get him out of that room

As I walked into the room I saw him laying on his bed just looking at the ceiling. With a sigh I went over to the bed and lied down with him.

"Hey. How you doing?" I asked him sympathetically

"I'm fine, except for the little fact that my ex-girlfriend that cheated on me is coming on tour with me for the next too months along with my fiancé. Oh and did I forget to mention we have to make sure she doesn't find out about said fiancé." He snapped at me

"Hey, I realize that your going through a lot right now but still don't take it out on me. I'm just trying to help and did you forget that I _am _said fiancé." I scolded him

"Sorry" He said sighing "I guess I just let it all get to me because of the whole Miley thing."

"Don't worry about it. Just remember I'm always here if you need me, Kay?" I told him taking his hand into mine

"Yea?" He said " I know that"

With that he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to lay on his chest. I don't know if he was trying to comfort himself or what, but I was content with having his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hey guys it's time for lunch, come downstairs." Kevin said through the door

"Hmm. I wonder what mom made." Nick said curiously getting up

"I could tell you if you asked." I told him teasingly

"Na I'll just wait until we get down there, but it does smell good." Nick said as we walked down the stairs

When we were all down their and sat at the table Paul said grace and then we all dug in. Denise and I had made a stake stir fry for lunch, and everyone started telling Denise how good supper was.

"Don't tell me, Julie helped, it's actually her recipe, she also made desert for tonight." Denise said making me blush

"Jewels this is great, where did you learn to cook?" Joe asked me about to stuff more food in his face

"Yea this is great." The rest of the boys stated

"Umm, well I learned like most girls do, I helped my mom in the kitchen a lot, and she taught me how to make a bunch of stuff, and then I just kind of adjust the recipe for what I think tastes better." I answered shyly

"Well its really good Julie, almost as good as mommies cooking." Joe said making us all laugh, when he said that I felt Nick put his hand on my leg reassuringly and he leaned into me

"Don't be embarrassed, this is good, just take the compliment." He said reassuringly, causing me to smile shyly at him

Later that night it was time to go to sleep and it had started to rain, but I didn't really give it much thought, I had always liked the rain I didn't realize how different this night would be.

**BOOM!!! **

I woke up to a loud crash of thunder, frightened out of my nightmare. When I woke up it was 2 in the morning and I reached up to wipe the sweat from my face I realized that I had been crying. I went into the bathroom to splash water in my face trying to calm myself down, when I heard another crack of thunder **CRASH!!!** making me smother a scream.

I couldn't go back to sleep by myself I was too afraid. So I went to Nicks room grabbing my piggy to afraid to walk the house without something to clutch. When I got into Nicks' room I went over to his bed and shook him gently till he woke up.

"Julie?" Nick asked worried his voice heavy with sleep "What're you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry, I just **CRASH!! BOOM!!!**" I was interrupted causing me to jump and scream a little

"Hey, it's ok come here," Nick said pulling back his covers for me to come to bed with him

"Thanks, I'm sorry for waking you up, I just couldn't stay by myself in this." I said almost ready to cry after the nightmare I had

"Is it just the storm or is it something…..Oh I get it." Nick said a look of realization on his face "You had a nightmare didn't you?"

"Yea." I said like a small child

"You want to talk about it?" He asked gently

"I dreamt that I was in the car watching my parents crash," I said just about ready to cry. When Nick heard this he took me into his arms and whispered soothingly into my ear, when I started to cry softly into his chest. **CRASH!!!! **I dug myself deeper into his chest while he held me tighter, as if trying to protect me from anything that could ever hurt me. I ended up crying myself to sleep circled in Nicks warm hold.

"Nick I can't find Julie do yo……Oh sorry I'll just let you two sleep." Kevin said closing the door again

"Thank you Nick." I whispered into his chest, where my head was situated

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you can trust me enough to come to me with this." Nick said

"I must seem like some scared little girl who needs to be saved now don't I?" I said sadly

"No, you don't seem like that to me, to me I see the strongest girl I've ever known." Nick said lifting my chin with his hand to make me look at him "In all the time I've known you not once had I seen anything but a smile on your face, or a fighting look in your eyes, and that amazed me especially scene you had lost you parents not even 2 weeks before we met." He stated locking eyes with me

"Nick I, I don't know what to say to that," I said my voice thick with emotion

"Then don't say anything" Nick said as he leaned in and kissed me softly, taking me by surprise. After a second I closed my eyes and kissed back shyly, just as softly

When we finally broke apart Nick looked into my eyes again

"Don't forget, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm right here, I may not know what your going through with your parents but I do have an ear and a shoulder to lean on." He told me softly bringing tears to my eyes

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you Nick." I said tearfully not letting any tears fall, with that Nick put is hand behind my head and brought me into another kiss, this one with more emotion showing, me with gratitude for an understanding ear, and him with an emotion I couldn't name at the time, but still a soft sweet kiss all the same.


	9. Chapter 10

Then we herd a nock at the door causing us to break apart,

"Nick, moms making breakfast hurry up its chocolate chip pancakes!" Joe said enthusiastically through the door causing me to giggle lightly

"I think that we better get down there before he breaks down the door, huh Nick?" I said still laughing

"Yea I guess so" He stated not taking his arms from around my waste

"For us to do that I think you will have to let go of me, Hun." I said laughing

"Well if that's the case I don't think I will get up, I'm comfortable." He said chuckling at my predicament

"Nick" I wined "Please, I want pancakes before Joseph eats them all."

"Fine I guess I could let you go," he said sighing jokingly "But it will cost you."

"Oh will it, and what exactly will it cost me young Mr. Lucas?" I asked him oblivious

"This" He replied leaning down and steeling a kiss and leaving me breathless as he got up and bolted out of the room. I just sat there for a second getting my bearings about me before I jumped up and took after him.

As he was just down the hall I caught up with him and jumped onto his back. When I did that he grabbed my legs and gave me a piggy back ride down to the kitchen, both of us laughing the whole way down.

When we got to the kitchen he dropped me onto the floor and tried to take off but it didn't work so well. I grabbed his arm pulling him behind me and slipping into the seat he was about to take at the table, making the whole room laugh at his predicament.

"Well that was quite a show, what changed from last night, you two are in such a good mood now." Denise asked laughing

"Oh nothing we just talked a bit last night, plus Miley not being here helps the situation a lot seeing as she was the cause of all the bad moods." I said sneaking a glance at Nick noticing him looking at me making me look down shyly

"Well I hate bursting anyone's bubble, but I am here if you have failed to notice." I heard a snobby voice pipe up from behind me making me stab my pancakes viciously

When Nick saw this after hearing Miley he got closer to me and wrapped me in his arms protectively, surprising everyone in the room

"What is she doing here now?" Nick asked viciously again taking us all by surprised making me squeeze his arm reassuringly making you able to see him visibly calming down

"Well Nick, she will be staying with us for the rest of the week so that you 5 can plan out your concert changes, and then she will be coming with us on tour like you already knew." Paul said in a way that told Nick to be nice causing Nick to sigh and drop is head on my shoulder in defeat

When we were all finished with breakfast Nick and I went back up to his room. After we got in there Nick right away went and lied on his bed taking a deep breath and letting it out heavily causing me to come over and look at him in concern before I crawled up to him and lied with him with my head on his chest.

"Why do we have to deal with her. I was hoping we would have our last 4 days in piece and that I could spend some time getting to know you, were going to be really busy during the tour." Nick said depressed, running his hand through my hair trying to calm himself down

"Hey, don't worry, we can still spend time together, maybe we can go out for ice cream or something later today and get out of the house. What you say to that?" I told him rubbing his chest reassuringly causing him to look down at me with a light smile on his face

"Yea I guess your right, but for now I just want to lay here with you for a while, that ok?" He asked me

"Well I'm up for anything as long as Little Miss Bratty isn't with us." I said seriously making Nick laugh at my new name for Miley

"You know? Of all the girls I could be stuck with for the rest of my life, I'm glad its you I get to be stuck with." Nick said in reply

"Well I think I will just take that as a compliment." I said confused if it was really a compliment

"Good, cause it was supposed to be a compliment, no matter how suckish it was." He said laughing at my response

With that said he leaned down and gave me a soft but loving kiss, causing me to sigh in satisfaction

"What's with all this love as of late, what did I do to deserve this?" I asked him genuinely curious

"Well we will be getting married in less than two months, and I would like to get to know my new fiancée plus I think that I may have a growing attraction to my newest fiancée." Nick said making me bury my face in his chest in embarrassment.

"Why do you have to be so sweet, I've never met a boy as cute and sweet as you, you know that right?" I asked him seriously

"Well I do know, but I don't see how you could have never met someone like me before, because I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful girl." He replied kissing me sweetly, just as Nick had started to deepen the kiss

"Hey Nick what's…..What are you doing with her?!" Miley said furiously after rudely barging in on us forcing us to part

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her about ready to deck her "Don't you know how to nock?!"

"What am I doing in here? What are _you _doing in here?" Miley said just a furiously as me

"I'm aloud to be in here, you on the other hand just barge in without even knocking what's up with that?!" I said accusingly

"Miley get out!" Nick said and when Miley tried to cut in he said "NOW!" causing her to run out and slam the door, which made me giggle

"You know, you look really hot like that." I said looking at him

"When I look like what?" Nick said curiously

"You know, when you look so passionate, or maybe a better word for it would be fiery?" I told him suddenly shy

"Ok then, Nice to know, How about we watch a movie?" Nick asked

"What you got in here that we could watch cause I just want to stay in here all day and not deal with that girl." I said disdainfully at the thought of Miley

"Well how about we watch Prom Night?" He asked knowing I had a problem with scary movies

"I guess, I've seen that before but it was good so we could watch it again." I told him getting under the covers waiting for him to put it in and get back.

After he put in the movie he came back to the bed still in his pajamas just like me, I was in a pair of red short shorts that my sister got me for X-Mas, and a pink tank top with a sports bra that I had worn to bed. He was in a pair of blue plaid boxer shorts, with a navy blue muscle shirt, hey don't blame us it gets hot in Texas during the summer even if it is night time.

When he got into the bed he slipped under the covers and sat up against the head board. When he got situated he wrapped his arms around my waste again and pulled me too him so that I could lay my head on his shoulder as a pillow while we were watching the movie.

About half way through the movie I wasn't that afraid of the movie so I was just relaxing against his chest, but then something popped up on the screen scaring me which caused me to turn around and bury my head deep into Nicks chest, which made him chuckle.

"Hey, you Ok? I don't think that was as bad as when he impaled that guys head and shoved him into the closet was it?" Nick asked me curious at my actions

"No it wasn't its just that I don't like things jumping out at me." I said looking at him defiantly

"All right, whatever you say babe." Nick said before he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead

"New name for me Hun?" I asked him amused

"Well what do you call Hun?" He shot back in the same manor

"What you talking bout I call everyone Hun." I said seriously "I just call people who are more important to me that more often."

"Am I more important to you?" He asked seriously

"I guess you could say that." I replied

"Who is more important to you than me?" He asked curiously

"Well I would say she just knows me better I guess, but you two are important on different levels, but I really do miss her." I said sad but honestly

"Who?" Nick asked sad for me

"My best friends Lea, I've known her since I was in 8th grade. We were in like four classes together that year." I replied sadly

"Well maybe you'll see her soon, huh." Nick said mysteriously

"Yea maybe." I said not realizing what he said really

"Hey don't worry, you'll see your friends again soon. Just be patient, alright." he said understandingly, then kissed me on top of my head settling back down into the bed so we could finish the movie

After a few more movies, that we watched it was time for lunch so we had to go back down and face Miley again. When we got down there everyone looked at us funny, and we couldn't figure out why.

"Why are you in your P.J.'s?" Joe asked us "What have you two been doing all day anyway?"

Oh so that's why they were looking at us funny.

"We were up in my room watching some movies. Oh, hey mom do you think that after lunch I could take Julie out to see the area, the only thing she's seen since she got here has been our grounds." Nick said trying to convince Denise

"Oh well I don't see why not. I think it would be good for you two to get away from the house for a while and for Julie to see the town." Denise replied after thinking for a bit "But make sure you take Big Man with you, alright."

"We know mom, we talked to Big Man earlier he was glad to be getting out of the house also." Nick said laughing

"Ok, well I'm going to go get changed into some cloths." I said laughing, but as I was about to pass by Nick he grabbed my waste and spun me around. After doing that he got up and gave me a quick kiss, then turned to his mom.

"I'm going to go get dressed also, after were dressed we'll leave, alright." Nick said to a shocked Denise who couldn't believe that I was just standing there smiling at her after her son had just kissed me.

"Alright" was all she could say a bit out of it, just like the rest of the room who was still in shock also, and with that we headed upstairs joking and pushing each other around the whole way

**With others in Kitchen**

"Did you just see what I saw?" Joe asked thinking he was seeing things

"Yes, I just did, they are finally getting closer!" Denise replied to her sun excitedly

"What? What did I miss?" Paul asked as he walked into the room

"Oh nothing" Denise said as if nothing had happened "Just that your son finally made a move on Julie and she seemed ok with it."

"Wait, Nick finally went for it. Good I was wondering when he would." Paul said a bit relived. After he said this Miley left the room in a huff heading up the stairway

**With me and Nick**

"What did you just do?" I asked him giggling

"Well I believe I just ousted us to my family and Miley." Nick said innocently as we got up the stairs

"I can tell, but why did you do that?" I asked a bit worried but still happy none the less

"Because I don't want to have to hide it from my family, and I want Miley to realize once and for all that its over and that I'm with you." He said firmly, pushing me against the wall softly but unexpectedly "And also because I want to be able to kiss you when ever I want, like this."

Nick said as he leaned in pressing me to the wall softly. When he did that he leaned down and gave me the most passionate kiss he had yet. No, no tongue though, but that was probably because just as Nick started to deepen the kiss a bit we were interrupted by Miley storming up the stairs, and yelling aggravated when she saw us.

"How could you be with this, this….._cow _when you could be with me The Miley Cyrus, Nicholas?" Miley asked aggravated

"Hey don't talk about her like that, and she's a 20 times better person than you are Miley, plus you're the one who broke up with Me remember, who cheated on Me remember, not the other way around." Nick said defensively

"And your still holding that against me it was one time Nick--" Miley started before she was interrupted

"No! Don't call me that only my _friends_, and _family_ can call me that, you can call me Nicholas." Nick said harshly "This conversation is over I have nothing to say to you Miley, come on Julie let's go."

And with that Nick and I went into his room leaving a stunned Miley in our wake.

"Nick, calm down, she's gone now, it's just you and me." I said going up to him and giving him a hug while rubbing my hand up and down his back soothingly trying to calm him down.

"What would I do without you Julie?" Nick asked holding me at the waste looking in my eyes.

"Well you would have probably punched a whole in the wall by now would be my guess?" I said in way joking and in a way being serious

"You are probably right on that one. Sadly. But hey why don't you go to your room and get ready I'll come into your room when I'm ready and wait for you, Ok?" Nick said as he gave me a quick kiss and took me to my room

"Ok just come in when your ready" I told him walking into my room

When I got to my room, there was something I just wasn't expecting. And can you guess what that was, Miley Cyrus was sitting on my bed glairing at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked going to my closet to find something to wear today

"I want to talk to you about Nick." She said I bit angered

"Yea what about him and it's Nicholas to you, he already told you that." I replied turning to her with my jean shorts that went down to my knees and my blue tank top in my hands.

"I want you to stay away from him, he's mine." Miley said viciously

"Ok for one you don't own him, for two you cheated on him so I don't think that you have a chance with him Miley you blew it with him. If you really loved him you would leave him alone and let him get on with his life and be happy." I said pointedly while changing into my cloths I just pulled out

"Well he wont be happy with you if that's what your saying, plus I know he still loves me, haven't you seen the way he looks at me, I know he doesn't look at you like that, its like he wants to jump me right then and there." Miley said smugly

"Actually those looks you see, the one where he gets that flame in his eyes, and he has a bit of a scowl on his face. That's not a look of lust like your saying, that's his despising you, he doesn't like you anymore, he never will he's with me now Miley, you need to get over it its starting to get a bit pathetic all right." I said turning around to face Miley after changing

"Why don't you just go back to your parents you little slut, I can't believe that you even lasted 2 weeks without being at home with them, but pretty soon you will just go running back to them with your tail between you legs." Miley said threateningly not realizing what she did, but even though she didn't know that didn't stop me, I punched her right in the face, I at least gave her a bloody nose and a black eye and maybe if I'm lucky I broke her nose also

"Don't you ever talk about my parents, and I don't have any now just for your information. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas are the closest thing I have to parents now so why don't you just leave no one wants you here just go away!!" About half way through my little rant Nick walked in and saw Miley's face covered in blood from her nose and me yelling at her without realizing I had tears running down my face.

"Mom! Dad! Get up here and get Miley out of here!" Nick yelled before he ran over to me and grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes "Julie? Julie, look at me what did she do, why did you punch her?"

"She was talking bad about my parents I wasn't going to let her do that, its not her place she didn't know them." I told him quietly as he took me into his arms soothingly

"Come here, don't worry about her, mom and dad will send her home, I don't think that Disney will want her with us if she's going to start a fight they don't need another scandal on their hands and babe I hate to say it but you are a scandal in the making." He said seriously making me laugh "Now that's what I want to see not why don't you go get cleaned up and then we will leave, we need to get you out of this place for a while alright."

"Thanks Nick, I'll just go wash my face and we can leave alright." I replied walking into my bathroom


	10. Chapter 11

"Come here, don't worry about her, mom and dad will send her home, I don't think that Disney will want her with us if she's going to start a fight they don't need another scandal on their hands and babe I hate to say it but you are a scandal in the making." He said seriously making me laugh "Now that's what I want to see not why don't you go get cleaned up and then we will leave, we need to get you out of this place for a while alright."

"Thanks Nick, I'll just go wash my face and we can leave alright." I replied walking into my bathroom

When we were on our way out we saw Mr. Cyrus walking into the living room probably to come and get Miley, Thank the lord. So we just continued leaving, Big Man was already in the car getting it started, while waiting for us so we could leave.

"Ok so where to kids?" Big Man asked as we pulled out of the driveway

"Well I was thinking we could take her to the mall and just look around for a bit, you know than maybe later go out to eat and get some ice cream after words." Nick told Big Man

"All right, the mall it is." He replied

"So were going to go bumming around the mall for a while?" I asked curiously

"Um if you mean walk around then yea, sorry never heard bumming before." Nick said jokingly

"Bumming around is like the same as saying window shopping. You know just hanging around." I replied knowingly as we got to the mall.

"Ok, kids I'll be around, I won't be in your business but I will be close enough to make sure your safe." Big Man said reassuringly

"Thanks Big Man, we understand your just doing your job. Which is to keep me and Nick and the Boys safe right?" I replied

After that we got out and walked into the mall. We ended up being their for about 3 hours. Well while we were there Nick made me try on dresses at Macy's, don't ask me why I didn't know. While he was piling me down with dresses he made me come out each time to see which one looked best on me. The one that did was a semi formal sea blue halter short tea length cocktail dress, around the waste it had a wrap of cloth as if they had taken a sweater the same color and fabric of the dress and pinned it together with a jeweled pin and let the sleeves hang down. The halter of the dress isn't the normal strap halter it was the type that you would get if you took the sleeves off of a V necked top with the dress going just past my knees.

After Nick forced me to let him buy me the dress he went and picked out a shirt to match it, I figured he might have just wanted something for when we have some party or premier or something while on the road, no big deal. After that Big Rob showed up and told Nick it was about time we headed over to the restaurant, at which time Nick made me go into the bathroom and change into the dress he just bought me. I had thought we would just go out for a casual dinner you know maybe pizza or something, but nope Nick was taking me out somewhere nice apparently.

When we got there, I finally saw that Nick had gotten us reservations at one of the best restaurants in Dallas maybe even Texas, Aurora Maison De Cuisine. An exquisite 5 star French restaurant. The meaning of the name I knew because I had taken French that year in school it meant Aurora house of food, I know sounds better in French.

After we were done eating we paid the bill, well Nick did, and we went to leave. As we walked out the doors of the restaurant, we ended up being blinded by the paparazzi. The first thing Nick did was wrap his arm around my shoulders take my right hand in his and lead me to the car where Big Rob was waiting ignoring the paparazzi the whole time, while I just tried not to be blinded.

"So that's what the paparazzi are like huh?" I said trying to calm him down, I could tell that he was thinking that this had just ruined the entire night, but it didn't, it barley put a damper on it. After that didn't work I leaned over to him and put my head on his shoulder and grabbed his other hand, while he put his left arm around my shoulders, holding me to him. That seemed to work cause I could feel him loose the tension in his body.

"Don't worry. They didn't ruin the night, it's only 5pm and we are still getting ice cream. And lets face it ice cream fixes everything." I said seriously getting him to smile, and chuckle at me a bit.

"Yea, your right, its just I wanted this night to be perfect for you. It was our first time out alone, with the acceptation of Big Rob of course, and I just wanted you to have fun." He said a bit depressed. After he said that I moved his face so he was looking at me and I looked him straight in the eyes

"This did not ruin the night, it was only one little thing. Neither of us got hurt, the pap's don't know anything, and we still have the whole night together, so don't worry about it. I'm fine." I replied strictly to him, giving him a swift kiss after I was done

"Yea I guess your right." Nick said as he pulled me into his warm embrace "We still have the ice cream, which we just got to."

As he said that we pulled up to Baskin Robins, one of my _favorite _places to get ice cream since I was a little girl. Seeing the big Baskin Robins sign made my face just light up, which Nick didn't fail to notice because he started to laugh at my reaction.

"Come on lets go get our ice cream." Nick said still laughing lightly

When we ordered Nick ordered, a sugar free Chocolate Chip Cookie Doe and I ordered my favorite, a Chocolate and Peanut Butter ice cream. After we got our ice cream we just sat down at a table in the back corner of the store where no one would see us, we didn't want Nick to be recognized, that would be bad.

"Ok so who is your favorite band, or singer." Nick asked me starting up a conversation

"Well I can say for sure that Reba McEntire is my favorite singer, but I don't know about band, I love so many, I'm just a music girl, and I know that yours changes a lot also so that wont help for me to ask." I replied laughing

"Well I guess your right about that, Ok then so what is your favorite color?" Nick asked

"Are we playing 20 questions, or is this just you getting to know me?" I asked in the same manor

"Well I would have to say a little of both. Now answer the question." Nick replied sternly

"Ok Ok my favorite color is Sapphire, plus I like that word also." I said laughing

After about an hour of just sitting their and talking Nick suggested we go back to the house and watch some movies or something in his room for the rest of the night. By this time it was almost 6 PM and I was all for it.

"Hey why don't we go and get some snacks to take up to my room from the kitchen?" Nick asked directing me to the kitchen

"Sure, that'd be cool, but exactly how long are we locking ourselves in your room, and do we need to get more movies for thi---" I stopped because when we got into the kitchen you would never guess who I saw, No not Miley she's apparently gone, or in her room.

I saw two of my best friends Leorena, and Nicole I was stunned into silence I will tell you that. When I stopped in the door way of the kitchen Nick came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waste, and set his head on my shoulder.

"So, you like your surprise?" Nick whispered softly into my ear, making me turn around and hug him at tightly as I could to try and convey my excitement.

"I love it, how did you get them down here, how long will they be here?" I asked him excitedly, looking up at him since he is a good head taller than me, I'm rather short

"Well they will be here for the next week and a half, because we are passing by Chicago on our tour so we will be dropping them off with us then." Nick answered, as I slipped out of his arms and went over and surprised both of my friends, by giving them a hug. We had been behind them and they didn't realize I was there

"Oh my gosh you guys, thank you so much for coming, I missed you sooooo much!" I replied excitedly not letting them out of the hug

"OK Julie we feel the love now…..let…..us……BREATH!" they stated making me jump away with an apologetic look on my face.

"Sorry, I just missed you guys so much." I said truly sorry

"It's ok Jewels, Lea told me everything, I'm so sorry about your parents." Nicky said sadly

"Thanks but I'm just trying to move past that, I'm doing well here so I'm just trying to focus on the present not the past." I replied reassuringly as Nick came up and gave me a comforting hug

"Julie, you told me you were leaving but you never told me you would be leaving with JONAS." Lea told me laughing

"Yea, why didn't you take me with you, leave me all alone in a sea of haters at our school." Nicky said jokingly

"So Julie how was your date with Nick?" Denise asked as she walked into the kitchen "Oh, I didn't realize Julie's friends had arrived yet, sorry. I'm Denise, the boys' mother."

When she had introduced herself the girls took turns introducing themselves also. After that they drug me out of Nick's arms and up to my room for some girl time, they said that I had been around boys for the past 2 and a half weeks I needed some girl time.

"Ok so spill, what's up with you and Nick?" Lea asked curiously, when we had shut the door and were on my bed.

With that said I spilled the whole story about my parents, and the Lucas' agreement for me and Nick. When I was done it left both of them speechless.

"So, let me get this right. Your parents are dead, and they made an arrangement with the Lucas' for you and Nick to get married?" Lea said incredulously

"Oh and did I forget to tell you that the wedding is a week before we turn 16 in August Lea?" I asked her sheepishly

"Yea you forgot to mention that, are we still going to be able to be together for our 16th like we planned? Will I get to come to the wedding?" Lea asked since Nicky was still shocked into silence

"Of course we can spend our birthday's together, and why wouldn't my maid of honor be at my wedding?" I asked her slyly

"I get to be the Maid of Honor?!" Lea said excitedly

"Of course I wouldn't want anyone else to be." I told her plainly, as I said this we heard a nock at my door, before it was thrown open and I had something tackle me onto the bed.

"Who in the world?!" I yelled surprised until I finally saw that it was Joseph and Frankie who had tackled me. "Joseph Adam, Franklin, will you please get off of me?!"

"NO WAY!!! We haven't seen you all day, we missed our Jewel." Joe exclaimed

"Nick!!! Kevin!!!! Help Me!!!" I yelled helplessly causing the boys to come running in thinking something was wrong until they saw the boys on me, and burst out laughing

"Ok Joseph, Frankie, time to get off your brothers fiancé, I think she needs some air, cause I don't think she's supposed to be that shade of purple?" Kevin said slowly while Joe and Frank jumped off me not wanting to suffocate me.

"Thanks Kevin." I sighed gratefully "Why didn't you two help me?"

"Well it looked like you were having too much fun, plus we couldn't breath either, we were laughing too hard." Nicky exclaimed still laughing, well that was until she fell off of the bed and onto the floor. Ok maybe she had a little help but its not Joe's fault he fell. I pushed him!

"Julie be nice, they just missed you, I did keep you to myself all day so far accept when we went down to eat lunch and breakfast." Nick said coming up to me and sitting with me on the bed, while putting his arm around my waste, and holding me too him.

"AWWW" The girls exclaimed. "That is so cute, how long have you two been going out anyway."

"Well actually just this morning we got together I guess you could say." I said looking at Nick questioningly

"Yea. Just this morning Julie." Nick answered give me a soft kiss on the lips causing the girls to aww again and the rest of the room to laugh with them

"Oh shut up your just jealous." I told them

"Oh and why is that?" Nicky asked me curiously

"Because I got the cute, sensitive one With the hair of a god." I told them fakely smug, causing all of them to laugh and Nick to blush lightly, which caused me to laugh slightly "I'm sorry Nick I had to say it."

"Yea sure yah did," He said faking exasperation

"ok kids its time to go to bed, you've stayed up late enough and you can hang out tomorrow." Denise said coming into my room and then looking at me "Julie, Since I have Lea, and Nicky taking your room, I want you to sleep with Nick, alright Hun."

"Sweet!" Nick said after his mom had left causing us all to laugh

"Yea and all we will be doing is sleeping." I said to him pointedly, causing his face to fall jokingly, and for him to give me a fake puppy pout

"Fine, ok guys lets go to bed, come on Julie." Nick said as he lead me to his room

I was already in my pajamas since I had changed when me and the girls got to my room, so I just went and snuggled into his bed till I was all nice and comphy and warm. I sat there for a couple minutes just watching Nick get changed for bed, which was as usual his boxer shorts and a muscle shirt. When he had finally gotten changed and was ready for bed he came over and got under the covers also.

"So did you have fun today?" Nick asked me softly as he pulled me by my waste over to him, causing me to giggle lightly

"Why yes I did if you exclude punching Miley, including that it was amazing." I replied causing him to chuckle lightly and kiss me softly on the forehead and then move his face in front of mine so that our noses where touching

"You know if someone who didn't know you heard you say that they would think you were a bit violent, but since I know you I know that you are just a bit sadistic." He said softly, while I felt his warm breath on my lips. I know he's just doing this to torture me, it has to be, but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Well at least I know that you like that, so its not a big deal as long as I don't let it get out. I don't think that the mouse would be happy about that would they?" I said teasing him right back, except I won, because with that he swooped down and connected our lips in a kiss like no other.

After we broke apart, this time uninterrupted, I smiled gently and lied my head down on his chest softly closing my eyes. He smiled and I felt him pull me into another kiss with his hand behind my head pulling me gently to him. My hands went from his well built chest to the back of his head, I could feel his curly hair, I had never knew it was that soft. He smiled into the kiss and licked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. Me, never really being an expert on kissing, knew Nick had done this before and granted him entrance. For my first real kiss it hadn't been as awkward as I had always thought it would be. Actually it was, mind-blowing.

When we broke apart, I looked at Nick and didn't know what to say so I just lied my head down on his chest again and cuddled into him while he tightened his arms around me. When I did this he kissed my forehead and whispered into my ear

"Goodnight beautiful" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in Nick's loving embrace.

Having the girls with me was so much fun, but I was dreading having to drop them off at home when we got to the Metro Center performance in Rockford that night. Right now it was about noon and we were all telling one of the crew members what we wanted for lunch from get this Beef-A-Roo, I hadn't eaten their food in forever so I was ecstatic, I missed their cheddar fries like crazy. Nick couldn't understand why I was so excited, but he would realize why when he tasted their food. Its positively orgasmic. Sorry inside joke.

"HA! I told you they were amazing." I said to Nick smugly

"How could I ever doubt you oh great Queen Julie?" Nick said sarcastically

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him incredulously "Just for that I'm steeling a fry!"

Well he just laughed at me for that. Which caused all of us to laugh also, and with that I plopped down on Nick's lap while he wrapped his arm around my waste so that I wouldn't fall off.

It was about 5 hours until lockdown before the performance tonight and I wanted to show the boys my home town. We got put in lockdown at 5 in the afternoon so that no fans got to us. But they also had a meet and greet tonight before the performance and this time I get to go also because apparently this whole opening act gig is making me pretty popular. I guess I'm getting a pretty good fan base now. At the last show the boys told me that someone showed up to the meet and greet with a picture of me on their shirt and was disappointed that I wasn't at the meet and greet. HA! I got fans who like me more than the JoBros.

**Don't own the Jonas' nor any celebrities you may recognize in this story. I only own anyone you do not recognize in here. Don't own any of the songs either! At all!**


	11. Chapter 12

Having the girls with me was so much fun, but I was dreading having to drop them off at home when we got to the Metro Center performance in Rockford that night. Right now it was about noon and we were all telling one of the crew members what we wanted for lunch from get this Beef-A-Roo, I hadn't eaten their food in forever so I was ecstatic, I missed their cheddar fries like crazy. Nick couldn't understand why I was so excited, but he would realize why when he tasted their food. Its positively orgasmic. Sorry inside joke.

"HA! I told you they were amazing." I said to Nick smugly

"How could I ever doubt you oh great Queen Julie?" Nick said sarcastically

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him incredulously "Just for that I'm steeling a fry!"

Well he just laughed at me for that. Which caused all of us to laugh also, and with that I plopped down on Nicks lap while he wrapped his arm around my waste so that I wouldn't fall off.

It was about 5 hours until lockdown before the performance tonight and I wanted to show the boys my home town. We got put in lockdown at 5 in the afternoon so that no fans got to us. But they also had a meet and greet tonight before the performance and this time I get to go also because apparently this whole opening act gig is making me pretty popular. I guess I'm getting a pretty good fan base now. At the last show the boys told me that someone showed up to the meet and greet with a picture of me on their shirt and was disappointed that I wasn't at the meet and greet. HA! I got fans who like me more than the JoBros.

And so far in the week we had been touring, so the 8 shows we did, the boys luckily haven't brought me on stage except for when it was planned and I knew about it. Slowly but surly I've been getting used to the thousands of screaming girls when I went on to perform with the boys, and the thousands of people in the crowd when I go on. They don't give me as great a yell as the boys but that's understandable, I'm not a hot, teen boy rock star. Right? No don't answer that, I'm afraid of you answer.

"Hey, lets go to the park in Belvidere, how bout it boys." I told them getting up not letting them argue

"Well I guess we're going to the park." Kevin said dismissively

"SWEET!!" I said loudly jumping up scaring the boys. Then we heard a crash, I turned around to see what it was, I scared Nick making him fall backwards in his chair.

"Oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry Nick!" I said helping him up

"Don't worry, I'm fine, s-all good." He said brushing off my apology

When we got down to state street the boys asked me which way to go, I told them to keep going till I told them to pull into the Dairy Ripple parking lot where I told them to park the car. When we got out, I showed them over to the play ground that was at that park and me and the girls all at once ran over and started playing, which made the boys look at us like we were crazy. After finally snapping out of it, Nick came running up to where I was, which was right in front of the biggest slide on the grounds.

"I don't think so." Nick said as he grabbed my waste and pulled me back when I was just about to slide down the slide.

"You can come down with me if you want but either way I'm going down. Even if I have to push you first." I joked with him

"You wouldn't dare." He said back

"Try me." I replied dangerously

"Well you will have to get away from me and behind me for that to happen. And it seems Miss. Schmitz that I have you pinned." Nick replied pinning my arms to the slide behind me

"That is so not fair Nicholas." I wined childishly

"I don't care if its fair or not, as long as I win." He teased leaning in closely, about to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to touch I purposely slipped down onto my stomach and slid down the slide. When I got to the bottom I looked back up at him and stuck my tongue out at him and ran away before he could come down and catch me. With that we spent the next hour trying to catch each other constantly, playing a mini game of tag.

"Hey guys! Let's go get some ice cream!" I heard Nicky call to me dragging Joe by the arm up to Dairy Ripple the ice cream shop, as Lea grabbed Kevin, Frankie was back at the Metro Center with his parents helping set up. They decided that it would be good for us bigger kids to have the day to ourselves until lockdown.

"Come on Nick lets go get some ice cream, it's been for_ever _since I had Dairy Ripple." I sad dragging Nick by the had to catch up with the others. When we did catch up to them we were about 100 yards from Dairy Ripple and we all were walking at a leisurely pace. We were all joking and laughing when I felt Nick lace his fingers through mine making me look at him quickly, smile softly, and give his hand a light squeeze of approval.

After we all got our ice cream everyone went their own ways for a while leaving me and Nick walking together.

"You know what? I want to show you my favorite spot of all in this whole park, come on." I told Nick leading him to the river.

I lead him past the bridge that lead to Belvidere Park that was over the rock river for bikers and the like. Behind the bridge their was a boat launch that went out about 7 yards into the river, and beside that their was a group of rocks that went out around 3yards into the river. They made a half moon shape that started at one point, sloped out till it was about 3 yards into the river and then started sloping back. Those were the rocks that everyone would jump back and forth on when the water was low enough.

"What are we doing over here?" Nick asked curiously

"Well when I lived in Belvidere when I was young we would walk down here and we would get ice cream, and play at the park, and jump on the rocks. One time my sister almost fell off of the dock. We had our friend Mackenzie down here and she almost fell off so Allie grabbed her and almost fell in herself." I told him laughing

"Wasn't that scary?" he asked concerned

"Well it was at first then it was just funny." I replied making him laugh "What!? It was! Oh I guess you had to be there."

"Yea I guess." Nick said teasing me as he went over to the deck.

"What are you doing?" I asked him quickly when I saw him going over to the deck

"Well, I was going to sit on the deck with my fiancée." He replied playfully

"And who is this other fiancée I don't know about, because you aren't getting me on that thing. No way!" I said strictly

"Oh I think I am, and I think that you know this also." Nick said coming towards me ominously

"And how do you plan on doing that because I will not come willingly, I hate these boat launches, their too unsteady." I replied a bit shaken at the thought

"Well I planned on doing it by doing this." He stated as he quickly picked me up bridal style, causing me to latch onto his neck in fright. With that done he carried me over to the deck and sat me down next to him as he sat down and put his feet in the river.

"Do you know how dirty that water is. Your probably going to get infentigo or something now." I said still a bit shaken at being on the deck

"Is that even a real disease." He asked laughing

"I don't know and that's the problem, if you do get it and no one knows how to cure it you will die and then all your fans will come and kill me for letting you get yourself killed." I told him seriously causing him to laugh

"I doubt that sticking my feet in a river will kill me." Nick replied

"You have no idea what they dump in this thing," I said franticly pointing at the river "Look at that water! Does that look sanitary to you?! Its GREEN!!"

"Julie, calm down and just sit, you don't have to put your feet in." He said getting me to sit down and lean against him.

"I feel like were going to fall in, I don't like that." I replied trying to guilt him into moving. Well it didn't work, he just looked down at me, sighed and kissed my forehead signaling the end of the conversation, and all at the same time saying that I had lost this battle. It was the first time that happened also, so I just sat there and decided to relax. Nick wouldn't let anything happened to me is what I just kept reassuring myself.


	12. Chapter 13

Nick wouldn't let anything happened to me is what I just kept reassuring myself.

After I had finally calmed myself down enough to relax, a boat came speeding past us making the deck rock, causing me to turn over and wrap my arms tightly around Nick in fright. Yes I'm scared that easily.

"Shhhh. Don't worry. I've got you, your safe, I wont let anything happen to you." Nick whispered reassuringly in my ear trying to calm me down again. It worked, but he still left his arms around me, hugging me to his chest in a loving embrace, and lying my head on him.

"Hey Julie, Nick! We got to go, its almost time for lockdown and we need to pick up some dinner for everyone!" Kevin exclaimed from up by the bench near the deck.

"Coming!" I replied getting up. With that Nick put his arm around my waste and lead me over to where everyone was waiting at the car. After we left we went over to Culvers and picked up some dinner for everyone quick, since it's the only thing all of us could agree on.

When we got to the Metro we all sat down at one of the tables in back to eat after Paul said grace.

"Julie, instead of doing the opening this time, were having Nicole do that and then later you will come on with the boys and do a couple songs like normal but we will also have you do some songs by yourself during the boys' performance alright." Denise told me during dinner

"Wait why are we changing the itinerary? I mean I'm all for Nicky doing some stuff but why don't you want me to go out first like normal?" I asked suspiciously

"Well there is a bunch of people from school coming to this show Julie and we wanted to surprise them with you, and show them how good you've gotten." Nicky said happily, causing me to agree

When it finally came time for Nicole to go out I stood right by the stage in the crowd watching my little sister sing her heart out. Since I didn't have to sing for a while they sent me out into the crowd to watch the performance, and said they would just send someone out to get me so I could come for my songs. She got a standing ovation, it was great! Next the boys came out and started singing some of their more fast paced songs like, Burning Up, SOS, and Goodnight and Goodbye. After that they did the usual Hello Beautiful just like planned and it was time for them to pick out there girl from the audience, I thought for sure the would pick Alyssa, who was sitting in the front row center stage decked out in JONAS gear. I had known her from high school. Nope they decided to change it up a bit,

"Ok guys, now its time for the song all of you lovely ladies have been waiting for, Hello Beautiful, where we pick someone from the audience to come up here for us to sing to." Joe said flirting with them all as per usual

"Yep, and we already told Big Man who to go and get so he's out there right now getting her." Kevin said as I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and there was Big Rob, giving me that all knowing smirk

"No, they didn't, just go get Alyssa, I'll be up there later, don't do this." I said desperately trying to get him to pass me by

"Nope the boys told me to come get you young lady, now hurry up we got to start this song." Big Man replied dragging me by my arm over to the stage. When we got to the stage he made me face it and grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up onto the stage where the boys grabbed my hands and hoisted me up.

"And what's your name, and how old are you?" Joe asked me acting like he didn't know me giving me a look that said cooperate or you will wake up with something in your bed not meant to be there

"Julie Schmitz, I'm 15, going to be 16 at the start of August." I said exasperatedly

"Beautiful name for a Beautiful girl." Nick said coming over to me, smiling softly

"Thank you" I said blushing faintly because he had never talked to me like that before

"Well, why don't you come over here and sit with us on the upper stage while we sing, or you can just sit here on this stool all by your lonesome." Joe said jokingly

"I think I'll sit on the stool, can't get too close or your fan girls will go rabid on me." I joked causing the audience to laugh

"Oh we feel the love," Kevin joked wiping away a fake tear

"Fine" I replied exasperatedly coming over to where they were at "I guess I could sit with you."

The whole time I was there for the song Nick was gazing into my eyes lovingly.

"Ok, why don't you go with Garbo back stage, and stay there for the rest of the concert." Joe said handing me off to Garbo, when Garbo got over to us I latched my arm with his and we walked off stage

About two songs later they stopped singing and started to talk to the audience again

"Ok so you know that we had our opening act already, but what you didn't know is that she wasn't our original act. Right now we have our original act coming out to do a song by herself and then she will be with us on and off for the rest of the concert so, be polite please, she is singing Save Your Kisses For Me." Joe joked with the audience

"Be nice Joe, we all know your in love with her, now here she is our friend and partner Julie Schmitz." Nick said loudly clapping as the music came on and I started singing while walking on stage. Once I was done with my song I heard them go crazy almost as much as when I said this

"Ok now we are changing it up a bit, Nick and I will be singing Whiskey Lullaby." I said as the music started up

**Nick, **_Me, __**Both**_

**She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. **

**She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget **

**We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time, **

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,**

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger **_

_**And finally drank away her memory. **_

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger, **_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees **_

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow, **_

_**With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die." **_

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow. **_

_**The angels sand a whiskey lullaby. **_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la la**_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. _

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. _

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time. _

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. _

_Until the night,_

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, **_

_**And finally drank away his memory. **_

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger, **_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, **_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life. **_

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow, **_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. **_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la laaaaaa…..**_

When we had finished the song, we had half of the girls in the room crying, and I had tears in my eyes because I had always loved that song. When one of the tears fell Nick came up to me and gently wiped it with his thumb. Causing me to look up at him and smile gently. And start to laugh when the audience just broke out clapping and screaming.

"Ok, so now we will have Julie do another solo, but this time it's more up beat, I think you will really like this one girls." Joe introduced me as I went up to him and snatched the mike right out of his hands and gave him a joking glare making the audience laugh

"All right, this song is dedicated to my best friend Lorena, I think that all of us girls have gone threw this before, its also for all of you who have felt alone when a friend came and helped you out of it and now are best of friends, I'm sorry I'm not as good at speeches as Nick is, so here it is, You Found Me (by Kelly Clarkson)." I said as the music started to play

_Me _Boys

_Is this a dream?If it isPlease don't wake me from this highI'd become comfortably numbUntil you opened up my eyesTo what it's likeWhen everything's rightI can't believeYou found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found meYou found meSo, here we areThat's pretty farWhen you think of where we've beenNo going backI'm fading outAll that has faded me withinYou're by my sideNow everything's fineI can't believeYou found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found meYou found meAnd I was hiding'Til you came alongAnd showed me where I belongYou found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know?How did you know?You found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found me(_You found me_)(_When no one else was lookin'_)You found me(_How did you know just where I would be?_)You broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeThe good and the badAnd the things in betweenYou found meYou found me_

When I finished singing, I got another round of applause and I looked down at Elissa who was sitting there with Hayley, Ariel, and Sammy. Three other girls I knew from school before I went with the Jonas'. Ariel and Sammy looked like they were ready to rip my eyes out, but Elissa and Hayley looked like they were happy for me, I could tell from when I locked eyes with them.

"Ok, Ok, settle down, now we will be bringing out a special guest that not even Julie or Nicole know about to sing with Julie. Now please just DON'T scream Julie, Please we don't need you to break my ear drums." Nick said jokingly, causing me great confusion "Please Welcome,"

"Reba McEntire!!" the boys said together as my idol came out onto the stage

"AHH! Are you serious? Are you serious?" I said as I ran over to the boys and gave them a huge hug. Making Reba start to laugh at my antics

"Ok, so from what I've been told Julie, you have a Birthday coming up soon enough, this is the only time I have off for a while so I agreed to come now instead of later, so think of this as a Sweet 16 early Birthday gift." Reba said

"Ok Julie off of us before you kill us." Joe stated weakly

"I gotta tell you, I'm so happy to get to sing with you tonight. But the song were gunna sing - You stole my man!" Reba said

"Ok"

"And I'm not happy about that." She continued

"Alright."

"She Did!" Reba exclaimed jokingly

"Oh Well" I replied laughing incredibly giddy as the music began to start

**Reba, **_Me, __**Both**_

**I've known about youFor a while nowWhen he leaves meHe wears a smileNow as soon as he'sAway from meIn your armsIs where he wants to be**_But you're the one heRushes home toYou're the one heGave his name toI've never seen his faceIn the early morning lightYou have his mornings,His daytimesAnd sometimesI have his nights_**But does he love you?**_Does he love you?_

The power of this first line sent the crowd into a frenzy every time

**Like he loves me?**_Like he loves me?_**Does he think of you?**_Does he think of you?__**When he's holding me?**_**Does he whisper**_Does he whisper__**All his fantasies**_**Does he love you?**_Does he love you?__**Like he´s been loving me?**__But when he´s with meHe says he needs meAnd that he wants meThat he believes in me_**And when I'm in his armsHow he swears there's no one elseIs he deceiving me?Or am I deceiving myself?**_Am I deceiving myself?_**Does he love you?**_Does he love you?_**Like he loves me?**_Like he loves me?_**Does he think of you?**_Does he think of you?__**When hes holding me?**_**Does he whisper**_Does he whisper__**All his fantasies?**_**Does he love you?**_Does he love you?__**Like he's been loving me**_

**Oooh shouldn't I lose my temper?**_Oooh shouldn't I be ashamed?_**Cause I have everything to lose **_and II have nothing to gain._

As I sang that line the music drew to a crescendo sending the whole crowd into an uproar. And our last time going through the Chorus we used so much emotion that I think the crowd could feel it and started cheering again.

**Does he love you?**_Does he love you?_**Like he loves me?**_Like he loves me?_**Does he think of you?**_Does he think of you?_When he's holding me?**Does he whisper**_Does he whisper_All his fantasies?**Does he love you**_Does he love you?__**Like hes been loving me**_**OooohDoes he love you?**

"I just sang with Reba McEntire" I said giddily as the music faded away, and Reba put her arm around my shoulders in a half hug, and I turned to her and gave her a full excited hug around her waste since I was so much shorter than her 5'8" stance, only standing at 5'1"

After that it was time for the boys to do their finale and wrap up the concert, for that they did BB Good. When they finished that song Nicky, Reba, and I came on stage

"Ok, we would like to thank you Rockford for being so welcoming, even though we changed up the schedule a bit, this is Nicky someone you probably recognize from school, and Julie also. I hate to break it to you but you won't be getting either of them back because Julie is with us now and Nicky has just been signed by Hollywood records." Kevin announced to the Metro Center, taking Nicky by surprise causing her to scream at the top of her lungs when she heard this. Which in turn caused us to all start laughing as she jumped up and hugged the life out of Joe, Her 2nd favorite, but I think she realized that I wouldn't be happy if she did that to Nick. "Goodnight Rockford, and Be safe on your way home to those of you who wont be at the meet and greet."

After he said that Nick grabbed my hand and we all ran off the stage. As soon as we wouldn't be seen I turned around and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Nick asked breathless after we had broken apart hearing wolf whistles from his brothers and my friends, Man even Reba and the parents were joining in, I mean come _on_, right.

"For setting this up for me, helping me show the people at school that we can be anything, and also showing Ariel and Sammy that I kicked there arse's." I said laughing but sincerely, causing Nick to join me laughing

"Ok kids, we have to take the girls home now, so Julie its time to say your goodbyes." Denise told me sadly as I walked over to Reba

"Thank you so much for coming, it was amazing meeting you, and I'm going fan girl now, I love your music so much your so amazing." I told her seriously

"Well I loved singing with you, your really good, and it was great meeting you also." Reba said giving me a hug, and then leaving to go home

"Ok I'm ready lets go drop off the girls." I stated turning around and telling everyone

"Actually Julie my parents are here to pick me up so I'll be going with them it was so great seeing you again I can't wait till the wedding." Nicky said giving me a hug and leaving with her parents

"Ok then let's take Lea home, I hope Karl is there I haven't gotten to terrorize him in too long." I said making everyone laugh as we left to the limo


	13. Chapter 14

"Ok then lets take Lea home, I hope Karl is their I haven't gotten to terrorize him in too long." I said making everyone laugh as we left to the limo, their wasn't enough room for us all to fit comfortably so I sat on Nick's lap and get this, Lea sat on Joe's. It was soooooo cute, really it was, and they both were blushing the whole time.

When we got to Leo's - my nick-name for her - house she and I instantly bolted out of the limo and into her house. It was only about 11pm on a Friday so everyone was up at her house, Aaron and Ryan - or Guffey - were over also. Mathew was on the comp while the rest of the teens were watching Aaron and Karl's tennis match on the Wii. When we burst in I immediately jumped over the back of the couch and sat on Karl and gave him a big hug just to bug him, it kind of did freak him out a little I think because as soon as he saw it was me he pushed me onto the ground as the boys and Mr. and Mrs. Lucas walked in with Frankie at there side.

"Why is this midget jumping on me, and who are these people in our house Lea?" Karl asked as Nick came up to me laughing and pulled me to my feet. I then turned around to look at them, as Nick wrapped his arms around my torso making me lean back on him. When I looked over at Marnett she had a star struck look on her face, she knew exactly who my boys were.

"Marnie, please don't scream, please don--" I said cautiously as I was interrupted by Marnie

"OH MY GOSH!!! You're JONAS!!!" Marnett said ecstatically looking at them wide eyed, causing Ryan to look at her funny.

"Wait!" I exclaimed making everyone look at me while I jumped out of Nick's arms and looked at him in surprise "Your Nick Lucas, how come you never told me this, this is soooo cool, I'm actually meeting The Nick Lucas!"

"Julie, Be quite, and stop making fun of our fans, I don't make fun of yours." Joe yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey, my fans are not as crazy as yours, seriously. Someone threw a bra at you, A BRA Joe! I mean come ON." I said over-exaggerating purposely causing everyone to laugh

"Yea I guess your right, Continue." Joe said dismissively as I got back into my respected position in front of Nick.

"That's what I thought, don't challenge my mighty-niss-ness!" I replied smugly

"Oh yea all bow down to Queen Julie." He said loudly causing us all to laugh

"Where did he here that, I thought that I said that in our room." Nick said talking to him self then speaking up even more asking Joe "Where you spying on us?"

"Wait did he just say our room?" Karl asked a bit suspiciously

"Yea, that's what I said. What's the problem?" Nick asked curiously

"Julie, I thought you were abstinent, and I thought you and your brothers wore Purity rings Nick?" Marnett asked a bit worried

"Marnie we don't do anything but sleep, trust me and we all are, so don't worry." I replied reassuringly

"Hey I didn't know you were abstinent?" Kevin piped up for the first time "How come I didn't know this."

"Cause you never asked, plus she wont let me get her a purity ring like I offered many times." Nick said the last part at me pointedly

"And I wont let him do that because, I want to wear my bracelet that I have had since 7th grade, its precious to me." I replied in the same manor, we had, had this discussion many times before in the privacy of his room.

"So what's up with the whole clingy thing with Nick?" Marnie asked curiously

"He refuses to let go of me, its like were magnets or something." I said complaining fakely

"Hey I think I'm aloud to play Velcro with my girlfriend." Nick said offended

"No your not aloud to play Velcro and I said magnets, not Velcro, so there" I said sticking my tongue out at him

"Put that away before I bite it." He replied causing the whole room to laugh

"You wouldn't dare." I stated unsurely

"Wanna try me?" He asked seriously, causing me to pull my tongue back into my mouth immediately, which made everyone including Nick laugh again and me to pout.

"Hey how come I haven't gotten a hug yet Marnett?" I asked clearly hurt

"Oh I'm sorry I just think that your toy wouldn't let me hug you." She replied innocently making everyone laugh again

"Wait, what toy, I don't have any toys with me." I said seriously causing Joe to almost fall on the ground laughing along with half of the rooms contents and leave me even more confused then before.

"Julie she's talking about Nicky." Kevin said laughing at my obliviousness

"Marnett Haynie when did you get such a dirty mind?" I asked offended "Wait what am I talking about, me and Lea taught her all she knows."

Well that just left the boys looking at us curiously not knowing what I was talking about and all the girls even the adults into a frenzy of giggles. Which was great seeing the boys so confused.

"Ok kids I hate to break up this little reunion but we need to be getting back to the hotel, so Julie say your goodbyes and give them this." Paul said handing me a mysterious envelope I had never seen before.

"Oh alright, what is it?" I asked them as they left the house not receiving an answer "Alright then, Here Mr. Haynie I guess this is for all of you guys, and I'm betting that Tori will probably be getting one in the mail so don't worry Guffey." I said handing the envelope to Lea's dad so he could open it

"Well it appears to be a wedding invitation?" He told us "Yours and Nick's Julie"

"Wait we didn't set a date, what does it say." I said to Nick then Mr. Haynie

"It says that we are all invited to Nicholas Jerry Lucas and Julie Kay Schmitz wedding on the first of August, at a church in L.A. and it also has 8 tickets for 2 weeks prior to the event." He told us

"The 8th one must be for Aaron if he chooses to come I guess." Nick told me guessing

"That's in a month, I'm not going to be able to do all this in a month, your mama better have a planner cause we have no time to plan, we have your tour." I told Nick a bit frantic

"Julie just calm down, it will be just fine, you know my mom is a miracle worker." Nick replied laughing "Now say goodbye to Lea cause we have to go its almost midnight, and we have to leave at 4 tomorrow for our concert in , Minnesota."

"Ok, Bye Lea, I'll see you guys in a little under a month and you two" I said pointedly at Marnie and Lea "Had better be ready to shop cause were gunna be doing it till we drop."

"Ok, bye Julie, I'll call you tomorrow while your on the bus so you wont have to deal with only these boys" she replied hugging me along with Marnett before me and the Boys left

Well on our way home the Jonas' decided that I had to sit on Nicks lap again, so there I was, sitting on Nicks lap, his arms wrapped around my torso keeping me on, almost asleep where I sat, but trying to keep myself awake.

"It's ok baby," Nick whispered in my ear "go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you when we get to the hotel."

After that I finally let myself fall into the dark abyss of sleep. When I woke up it was 3:45 in the morning and it was to Denise trying to wake me and Nick up to transfer to the bus so that we could leave. We had already put our stuff in the buses so that we could just go to the buses and go back to sleep. So we had the parentals have us all latch hands cause we were just asleep on our feet literally, and they grabbed Frankie's hand who had mine who had Nick's who had Joe's who was being directed by, the ever responsible Kevin. Yay Kevin!

As soon as we got to the bus Kevin jumped onto his bunk and Joe flopped down on his. Nick landed on his bunk in the same manor except he pulled me down also jolting me into a small state of consciousness while he wrapped us in the blanket and pulled me onto his chest, and with that all four of us fell asleep.

At about 9:00 the bus made a sharp stop waking us all with a jolt causing me and Nick to fall out of the bed, Kevin to be latching half way onto his bed for dear life and Joe to just tumble out of the bed still sound asleep. After that stop Nick and I were up and went rushing to the front.

"What was that?" Nick asked franticly thinking that we had hit something

"One of those crazy girls just ran out in front of the bus, I had to stop so I wouldn't hit her." John the driver said angrily getting out of his seat to go check on the girl "Stay in here, I'm gunna go check to see if the girls ok, but I'm pretty sure I didn't hit her."

"Do you think she's alright, why in the world would you jump in front of a bus going a good 40 miles per hour?" I asked Nick worried for the girl

"Don't worry Julie, John will take care of it. He's an amazing driver I doubt he even came near hitting her, don't forget someone has done this before." He replied trying to calm me down

"Yea I heard about that time and I asked the same question. Why in the world would you jump in front of a bus just because some rock stars are on it?" I said getting a bit frustrated at the stupidity of some people, causing Nick to give me a hug to calm me down. Well it worked, stupid Nick and his stupid hugs. I wanted to be mad for a while.

"Don't worry, John will get this all sorted out and we will be back on the road for tonight's show." Nick said soothingly pulling me down onto the couch for a while so that I wouldn't loose it and go out there and bust up some girls face, which he knew I would do after the whole Miley incident. I still say she deserved that broken nose. Oh I didn't tell you, yea I found out a week later that I broke the little diva's nose, go me!

"I'm going to make some scrambled eggs. Ok?" I told him getting up and getting a pan out of the cupboard.

"Oh no you don't." Nick said taking the pan out of my hand as I went to head outside, yea I was gunna hit the girl with the pan, so what, He ruined it anyway "You can make breakfast if you want but your not making scrambled eggs if they are what I think they are."

"You ruin all the fun don't you." I said pouting, making him come up to me

"Why yes, yes I do when you want to impale my fans." He said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around my waste and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"PDA PDA, stop that your gunna make me toss my breakfast." Joe said walking into the front part of the bus

"You haven't even had breakfast yet," I stated pointedly as I leaned my head backwards to look at him, causing Nick to lean in and kiss my neck, just to bug Joe making me giggle cause it tickled "Stop that, it tickles."

With that I slipped out of his arms, grabbed the pan and started to make some eggs for all of us for breakfast. You're probably wondering how I could do this on a moving bus. Well there in lies the problem, we weren't moving. John hadn't gotten back yet

"Hey Nick why isn't John back yet, did he get trampled by the fan girls?" I asked Nick worried about John "Why don't I go check to see what's taking him since you'll get mobbed and I've been kept hush hush."

"Alright, here I'll finish the eggs, their isn't that many out there so you should be fine." Nick said taking over the spatula "Just come back in one piece alright."

When I got outside Nick was right there wasn't all that many girls out here only about 15 of them, and I think that they came in one car together cause I only saw one other car. When I went up to the front of the bus I saw John talking to one of the girls, I think it was the one who had went in front of us, cause he was chewing her out.

"John, what's taking so long we need to get going, the boys have to be to Minnesota in 3 hours for a radio interview." I said getting his attention

"Oh sorry Miss. Schmitz I forgot." John said to me then turned to the girls "Now all of you get out of the way we have to go."

With that they all left in defeat, and let us get back in the bus.

"Ok were ready to go." John said getting back into this chair causing us all to cheer. Yea all four of us, but it made him feel happy none the less, as we got going back on the road

When we finally got to , Minnesota it was about noon and the crew had to set up the stage, so we went and got some lunch quick, just me and the boys, but we decided to take Frankie with us so we went to Chuck-E-Cheese which was so much fun since I hadn't been there in years.

After lunch it was about 2 pm and the lockdown was at 5 pm as usual so we decided to go back and check out the stage while they were working with the lights since I never really got to play with all the little gadgets that their was. The fall out floor, the ramps, the padded bouncy floor, we wanted to make this concert the best that we could sense it was the last one we were doing for the next three weeks, it was the second week of July already, I know time skip much.

"Babe! Come over here!" Nick shouted from on top of one of the highest points on the stage, so I went up the stairs to get over their and when I was about 3 feet from him he looked at Joe and yelled "Now!"


	14. Chapter 15

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I fell through the floor and hit the cushioned padding under the door, I knew that was their I just never thought that they would pull that on me.

"Oh My Gosh!!! We are SO doing that during the show tonight!" I said excitedly as I was brought back up on stage "That would freak them out so bad, like I scream like that again and the whole crowd would freak!"

"Babe that would be awesome." Nick said just as excited as me "And then have us come out all freaked out thinking it's a malfunction and have you come running on from off stage!"

"Oh My Gosh! This is going to be the Best show EVER!" I replied back jumping on Nick and giving him a quick kiss, making the whole crew laugh at my antics

"Ok Ok lets test out the lift now for the show." Paul said still chuckling "You can go up with them if you want Julie, it's no bit deal"

"On the lift that goes 30 feet in the air? I don't think so bub I'm nuts not crazy." I exclaimed afraid of heights

"Come on Julie, you'll love it, its so great." Kevin said trying to convince me

"Jewels we wont let you fall, trust us, we've done this hundreds of, well maybe not hundreds but at least 40 times, you will be fine." Joe said grabbing my arm and bringing me over to the lift against my will

"But what if I fall off, what if I counter balance the weight to much and it crashes, what if--" I was cut off by Nick grabbing me and kissing me so they could start the lift while I was occupied

"See this isn't so bad now is it Babe?" Nick said smiling at the light headed reaction I just gave him before I snapped out of it

"That was so mean Nicholas," I said clinging to him hoping not to fall

"What an underhanded and dirty trick Nicholas, I'm glad you learned something from me." Kevin said surprising me that he would have ever done this to one of his girlfriends

"See isn't this cool." Joe said excitedly looking around

"Yea I guess its kind of cool." I said taking a peak "They all look like ants"

"Yep, and just you wait the best part is coming up in about 2 seconds" Joe said as we reached the top

Turns out when we got to the stop the boys had it planned that the lift would stop for a couple seconds let me tell you it was not cool, I sat their and latched on to Nick so tight he almost couldn't breath. Wanna know how I know, he told me when I almost suffocated him before that thing started up again.

"Ok, wasn't your best idea Joseph," Kevin stated as he rubbed his arm that I just punched like I did his brothers.

"How come I got hit twice instead of once like you guys." Joe said wining

"Because she knew you're the one who came up with it. Its always you Joe." Nick replied also rubbing his soar arm, they didn't know I could punch like a 20year old man. But now they did and I don't think they will be trying that again any time soon now will they?

"So Julie are you ready to see the L.A. house, and get ready for the wedding?" Denise asked coming up to me

"Oh that reminds me, how come I didn't know that their was a date already? I'm not mad I just wanted to know when my wedding was from my soon to be Mother-in-Law, not some invite." I said trying to guilt her

"I'm sorry Julie I just thought you would be mad that I already set the date without consulting you, but your friends were the first ones who I have given an invite too." Denise said sympathetically

"So does this mean that I get to try on wedding dresses when we get back to L.A.?" I asked curiously

"Yes it does, and that also means we have to pick out a cake." Denise replied "and do you know what that means?"

"That I'm going to gain a good 10 pounds tasting cakes?" I asked her

"Yep!" She said enthusiastically

"Sweet!" I exclaimed punching the air

"What's so sweet?" Nick asked coming up behind me with the boys

"We get to taste wedding cake when we get back to L.A." I said excitedly

"Your right that is sweet!" He said in the same tone

"That's right mom set a date didn't she." Joe said thinking

"Don't hurt yourself now we know you don't think to often." I told Joe acting like I was talking to a 3 year old causing him to come after me.

"Stop your brother, you don't want a bruised bride do you!" I exclaimed running behind Nick, as Kevin grabbed Joe and plopped him on the ground making Denise laugh at us

When it hit the performance that night it was time for me to sing and I didn't know when exactly the boys would be opening the latch, but I go up there quite a few times during my set, so the boys said they would just surprise me so it would look authentic. I don't even know if its going to be during or between the songs so I'm a bit frightened. Well right now I'm about to go up there and sing a new song I decided to try.

"Ok guys I decided to take this in a different direction today with this song so now I will be singing The Suffering (Coheed and Cambria) I hope you like it." I announced to the audience as the lyrics started to play, I had the boys on stage to backup sing for me, where the girls would sing backup in the original

_Me, _**Boys, **_**Both**_

_Is there word or right to say,Even in this old-fashioned way?Go make your move girl.I'm not coming things have changed if I could've stayed?Would you have loved me either way?Dressed to the bluesDay to day with my collar sits so make it quick,A breath inhaled from an air so sick.I cursed the day that I'd learnedOf the web you've had your hold till bleeding._**(Hey, Hey!)**_If it was up to me,I would've figured you out,Way before the year clocked , I hope you're waiting,_

(**Hey, Hey!)**_If it was up to meI would have never walked until the sun burns outOh, I hope you're have lived as a child would this vial to drink I dare._(**Oh where have you been, oh where have you been**)_Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue_.(**Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving, Bye**)

_Should we try this again with hope? _(**Bye, Bye**)_Or is it lost, give up the should I die all alone as I knew I would._(**Then burn in hell young sinner**)

**(Hey, Hey!)**_If it was up to me,I would've figured you out,Way before the year clocked , I hope you're waiting,Oh, I hope you're waiting._

_**(Hey, Hey!)**_I decided to sing the Hey's with they boys this time around as me and the crowd started to really get into the song

_If it was up to meI would've never walked outSo until the sun burns outOh, I hope you're well, will you marry me? _(**Not now, Boy**)_And are you well in the Suffering? _(**You've been**)_The most gracious of hosts,You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming well, will you marry me. _(**Not now, Boy**)_And are you well in the Suffering? _(**You've been**)_The most gracious of hostsI may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming well, will you marry me? (_**Not now, Boy**_)And are you well in the Suffering? _(**You've been)**_The most gracious of hostsYou may be invited, girl, but you're not coming well, will you marry me? _(**Not now, Boy**)_And are you well in the Suffering? _(**You've been**)_The most gracious of hostsI may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming in._(_**Hey, Hey!)**_

Then right as we started to get into the best most powerful part of the song when me _and_ Nick were up on the risen part of the stage on the trap door, the boys decided to let the floor drop. Nick was just out of range of the door, but I fell right in, and I was not even expecting them to try it on this song sense they were helping me with this one.

Since I didn't know I was supposed to fall then I ended up screaming like I did earlier that day, and that caused the audience to gasp in surprise. Apparently Nick didn't know I was going to go during this song either, cause when he saw me falling he got a frightened look on his face, and when he saw me go down he knelt down and yelled down so that I could hear him

"Are you alright Julie?" he asked worried,

"Yea, I'm fine, what happened who pushed the trigger, the boys couldn't have cause they were playing their instruments." I asked a bit frightened

"I don't know come around, you need to show the audience that your all right." Nick replied while I got up and came onto the stage

"I'm so sorry you guys, we don't know what happened but we have someone looking at it right now, so if you would calm down please we can start the concert back up again with the boys singing When You Lo--" I started to explain when I was interrupted by Kevin

"Actually we are changing the plan a bit, Julie and Nick weren't supposed to do this song tonight but we think that you deserve it after that little fiasco. Julie and Nick will be singing Whiskey Lullaby." Kevin announced making the crowd go wild as the music started up and they calmed down, and when our cue hit we both started at our parts. Everyone loved the song yet again.

And again we had the whole stadium in tears, and this time I was also almost in tears from the sad look that Nick had in his eye because of this song.

"Thank you guys so much for coming, and we can't wait to meet the few of you who got Meet and Greet passes, we wish we could meet all of you but then we would be here all night, and we cant do that. We have to get back to L.A. to help one of our friends get ready for her wedding." Joe announced to the audience as we all said goodbye and left the stage, me still in tears.

When we got back stage Nick automatically turned to me and held me close to him, me disregarding that he was covered in sweat from the concert, to get me to stop leaking, for lack of a better term.

"Hey," Nick said gently lifting my head, "Please don't cry, it makes me feel like I hurt you somehow."

"No, its not your fault its just that song is so sad, yet so beautiful all at the same time." I replied as he wiped my tears with his thumb, and kissed me gently, without us even noticing the others standing about 10 feet away watching the whole thing

"Don't worry, we won't ever end up like that, I would rather die then loose you." Nick replied sweetly

"That's the point of the song, he can't live without her so he kills himself then she cant live with the guilt and pain of loosing him so she does the same. So please don't say that." I said quickly trying to correct him

"Alright, I won't ever say that again." he replied just as quickly trying to reassure me

"Guys I'm so sorry about this, but we have a Meet and Greet to get to, Julie make sure your ready to sign autographs." Kevin interrupted to remind us

When we got to the area for the meet and greet, we were met with such loud cheers that I swear it almost blew my ear drum, causing Nick to laugh a little, as we walked over to the table we were sitting at. You would not believe the amount of girls who were decked out in JONAS's stuff, it was crazy.


	15. Chapter 16

When we got to the area for the meet and greet, we were met with such loud cheers that I swear it almost blew my ear drum, causing Nick to laugh a little, as we walked over to the table we were sitting at. You would not believe the amount of girls who were decked out in JONAS's stuff, it was crazy.

Dude and you will not believe this, I got a total of 89 people who wanted an autograph, 53 people who wanted a picture, and I gave out 12 kisses to the cheek and got 15. It was so cool, except for the part where Nick kept glairing at the boys who came up to me, jealous much?

"Hi, it was so great to meet you Justin, and I think that you should just move on cause its clear that she's moved on from you already, find someone better, who wont cheat on you." I told my last visitor as I let him leave when I felt an arm around my waste and warm breath on my neck

"So are those boys trying to steal my girl?" Nick asked whispering softly in my ear

"Maybe, and since when am I 'your girl'?" I asked him playfully not turning around yet, liking this side of him that I never see

"Maybe since I made you say my name." He said mysteriously, making me turn around too look at him curiously

"What do you mean since you made me say your name? I say your name all the time." I replied seriously confused, making him lean in as close as he could to my ear

"Well we will just have to wait and find out then won't we?" He whispered in a way I wasn't used to taking me by surprise and leaving me breathless as he walked away.

"What powers do you have over me Nicholas Jerry Lucas?" I asked myself softly as I watched him walk away.

We were staying in a hotel that night and then we were flying to L.A. so that we could get their faster and start on the plans, the buses were arriving back to L.A. about 3 days later. Denise and Paul didn't want to force us to be in a bus for 3 days. When we got back to the Hotel it was almost 1 A.M. so I was dead tired, and so were the boys. After we got up to our rooms, me rooming with Nick again of course, I didn't even bother changing into P.J's. Nick just took off his shirt and his pants and he was done, cause he sleeps in his boxers and an undershirt. The only think I did bother with was changing into a pair of sweat pants, but those were laying on the bed and I just threw my pants onto the floor. By the time Nick got in bed I was already out.

In the morning we were woken up by Denise who was laughing at us for some reason.

"Julie, why are your pants on the floor?" Oh so that's what she was laughing about. I don't see what's so funny

"Cause I'm lazy when I'm tired." I replied into Nick's chest, who was trying to go back to sleep, and I'll tell you I was also because when I looked over at the clock it was, 6 IN THE FRICKIN MORNING. It's official Denise had lost it, I thought as I turned back around and Nick held me to himself more tightly.

"Please go away mom, it's to early for this." Nick groaned turning us both over and lifting the blanket over our heads, causing me to laugh and him to open an eye and look at me "And what are you laughing at?"

"Hmm, I don't know maybe its that mop that's on your head, its so poofy, or maybe its an afro?!" I said suddenly getting a bit hyper from lack of sleep. I know its strange, but if you knew me then you would know that if I get too much sleep I get tired, and if I don't get enough I get a bit hyper. I guess its just my body trying to keep me awake by being extra alert.

"Oh shush you know you love it." Nick whispered into my ear, running his hand up my arm, making tingles run up and down my spine.

"Come on get up! We're leaving for the airport in half an hour." Denise said ripping the covers off of our bed "Don't bother with breakfast we are eating at the airport."

"What the heck! That is cold." I said franticly burring my face into Nick and cuddling closer from the cold, as Denise left the room "And what are you laughing about it's cold."

"Just your reaction, if this is what it's like when you're cold I think I'll have to take you outside during the winter some time." He replied chuckling

"You better be talking about in Texas or California, cause Illinois winters get down to 20 below _without_ wind-chill, with it's like 40 below. Those conditions can kill you, we get off _school_ for those conditions." I said a bit worried

"Really?" Nick said curious

"Yea, seriously we really do." I told him looking him square in the eye, as I slipped out of his arms to change into something comfortable for the 6 hour flight to California. "Why do you think that I had hardly any shorts or skirts or flip-flops or anything, why I had a bunch of long sleeved things, two heavy coats. It gets really cold."

"Don't worry." Nick said coming up, snaking his arms back around me "I can keep you warm now."

"Oh look who's Mr. Smooth talker, and I already took your library card" I started looking back at him slyly "if that was what you were going to try next."

"Well now that just hurts," He replied putting his hand over his heart "I would never use that line, besides it's Joe's anyway."

"Yea I guess your right," I replied joking

"Wait!" He said finally realizing "So, you watched us on the Ellen show that day? I didn't know you were a big fan."

"I didn't watch you on Ellen, I wouldn't get home till 4, that show starts at 3." I stated walking away quickly "I watched it on you tube."

"Wait! Does that mean that you were one of our fans before you met us." He asked following me quickly down the hall and out to the car. When he said this the boys heard and turned around getting into the conversation.

"Jewels was a fan?" Joe asked turning to me as I got into the SUV "Were you one of those super fans who would deck out in our stuff and then go screaming 'I love you JONAS' at the concerts?"

"No! I would never do that, those girls are just crazy, they don't even know you how do they know if they love you or not." I replied a bit afraid "To be quite frank I was a closet fan I guess you could say."

"What's that?" Kevin asked turning around from the front seat to get into the conversation also

"That when you like the band but you only tell a very select few" I told them honestly

"Well why would you do that?" Joe asked

"Because none of my friends liked you guys, only one of my friends actually did, and I didn't want to be made fun of. There is only so much that a girl can take." I told them a bit embarrassed as my cheeks turned a slight hue of red

"Did you own any of our C.D.'s?" Joe asked

"Nope, I would listen to you tube videos that people posted of your music." I told them honestly

"Did you watch our interviews?" Kevin asked

"Again, the wonderful world of you tube, its not like I could anyway unless I recorded them, the were always when I was at school." I replied again

"So now you can actually say how much you love us." Joe said proudly

"Nope, I don't love the JONAS Boys." I told them frankly

"What?!" All three of them asked surprised

"The reason I don't love JONAS is because I love Kevin, Joe, Nick and Frankie Lucas." I replied with a soft smile

"What's the difference?" Joe asked genuinely curious

"The difference is that those girls 'love' you because your, hot, talented, and stars, where as I love all of you because, Joe, your so annoying, Nick, you love to tease me, Kevin, you are like the big brother I always wanted, and Frankie is so hyper he can make you want to pull your hair out." I replied

"But those are some of our less than wanted qualities." Joe said still confused

"That's the point, she's trying to say that she loves us for our imperfections, what we try not to show the world or the fans." Kevin said as he smiled proud that he didn't get an imperfection

As Kevin said that we pulled up to the airport and got out of the SUV, meeting up with the parents and Frankie at the door. We went and checked our luggage, went through security, and went to find somewhere to eat. It was 7 in the morning by then, our flight didn't leave until 9, which was 2 hours later. With us being in such an open place we had an even stricter security detail so that the boys would be safe. Only a few people came up to us asking for autographs and pictures so it was rather calm. After we got a boarding call for 1st class on our flight we boarded the plane and found our seats.

I was with Nick in the two per person seating sets, and I got the window. Ha sucks for Nick, his brothers were right across from us on the seating. We sat down and Nick grabbed the blanket that they gave us from the over head compartment, since I couldn't reach it and we sat down. After we sat down Nick pulled me to him, put the blanket on us and wrapped his arms around my torso as if I was his own personal teddy bear making the boys all turn to us and go 'AWWW'. They even got a picture before I fell asleep.

When we woke up it was 1pm and the stewardess came up to us with the menu and asked what we wanted to eat for lunch. After we were done eating me and Nick still had an hour and a half to spare and I wasn't tired any more so he couldn't talk me into that. But since our group were the only ones in 1st class today Denise asked the stewardess if she could put in one of Frankie's movies for us to watch, so the lady put in Wall-E, yes I helped choose, I just love the little cleaning robot so much.

"How cute!" I said as the little cleaning robot came on

"Are you sure your Ok Babe, we can get mom over here if you want." Nick asked a bit worried about my behavior

"Yes I'm just fine." I told him exasperatedly

"Just making sure, now try to calm down for a while alright?" Nick told me as he pulled me back to lay down again against him

"Fine, I'll calm down." I told him sadly

"You know sometimes I think you have ADHD or something." he said joking around with me

"I don't have ADHD I'm just… oh look were over the ocean!" I said excitedly

"Just proving my point." He replied laughing at me causing me to stick my tongue out at him "Put that away before I bite it."

"Fine." I pouted looking out the window

"Hey, don't be like that, you know I was kidding." Nick said slowly as he turned my head to face him as he leaned in close

"Yea, I know." I said trying to brush him off by looking at the floor

"Look at me babe, come on," he said getting me to look at him "You know I was joking with you right?"

"Yea I know you were joking I was just thinking." I said giving him a quick kiss and trying to turn back around but failing as Nick grabbed a hold of me

"And what were you thinking about?" he asked me curiously

"Just that, we wont get to spend so much time together anymore will we?" I asked him sadly

"Why do you think that?" he asked concerned

"Because, we have to keep the whole wedding thing under wraps, and we will be busy getting the wedding together, and just all that." I replied not knowing how to explain it any better

"In 10 days we will be getting married, and then we will get about 5 days to ourselves, so don't worry, I will spend time with you and we will still get everything done, without the press finding out." Nick reassured me

"Alright." I replied

"You sure your ok." Nick asked

"Yea I'm fine." I said

"You want me to kiss it and make it better." he joked around

"What would you kiss, there's no cut?" I asked him seriously, when he cut me off by kissing me dead on the lips causing me to start giggling as I felt him smile into the kiss.

"That is what I would do." He replied still laughing

"Oh, ok I get it now," I joked and as I said that the seatbelt sign went on and we started to descend into the L.A. national airport. The very official start of my new life, my new life with Nick.

"Well, were here, this is your new home Julie." Denise said coming up to me as I stood outside of the house

"You make me sound like a dog." I joked turning to her

"Just don't pee on the carpet." Joe said as he passed by carrying in a bag

"Oh ha ha look who's got jokes, well see who has jokes in the morning Joseph!" I yelled after him

"Ok calm down, I'll show you your new room, well Nick and your room." Denise said dragging me by the arm into the house and up to a room in the back of the house

"So I will be with Nick in this house?" I asked her

"Yep! I know you two wont do anything, plus your going to be married in a little over a week so I'm not worried." she replied happily

"Yea, I guess your right." I said a bit unsurely without her catching the tone

"Ok, that dresser over there is yours, and that closet over there is yours also, so go ahead and unpack, and by the time your done we will be having dinner." She told me as she left

When she had left the room I went over to the dresser and started to put away my cloths that I had with me that didn't have to be hung up. I heard the door open and shut and assumed it was Nick when a suitcase was dropped on the floor, and I felt him put his arms around my waste.

"Hey beautiful, how do you like our room?" Nick murmured into my neck, where his head was set

"It's great, I have my own closet and stuff here." I told him not turning around. Then he started to plant soft kisses on my neck surprising me greatly. He had never been this bold so far, causing me to take a quick intake of breath.

"We should probably get our stuff put away." I said slipping out of his arms a bit shaken up, thinking that we might be taking things a bit to fast

"Julie, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--" Nick started to apologize realizing what happened when I cut in

"Nick it's ok I guess, I just feel like we're kind of being pushed into all of this." I told him looking away near the end

"Julie, do you believe in soul mates?" Nick asked from his position over by the bed

"Yea, I guess I do, I think that's what my parents were, and what your parents are." I told him honestly

"Well, how long were your parents together before they got married?" He asked I guess getting ready to try to prove a point

"They were together a month and a half before they eloped and were together what would be 17 years this August." I replied curious as to why he wanted to know

"Julie, you parents were married by the time we are right now." Nick replied coming up to me "All I'm saying is even though this was all set up, I still think that the feelings I have are real."

"What are you trying to say Nicholas?" I asked him a bit worried

"What I'm trying to tell you is this Julie, I have only known you for almost two months, we have only been going out for about 6 weeks time, but I love you." Nick told me not an ounce of insecurity in his voice, he knew this was what he was feeling and he wanted to make sure I knew

"Nick, I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that, I'm only 15 I'm not sure if I know what love is yet, nor if this is it." I replied "I'm not trying to say that I wont ever love you, I know I will love you soon enough if I don't right now, I'm just confused right now. I don't want to say I love you unless I know for sure that I'm telling the full 100% truth. I don't doubt how you feel, I doubt how I feel."

"And I understand that Julie, I just wanted to get that out there, I wanted you to know that I _do_ love you, even if you cant say it back yet Julie, I do love you." Nick said kissing me softly on the cheek and leaving the room. After he had left the room I went over to the bed and just sat there until I heard a knock at the door.

"Julie, can I come in?" I heard Denise say as she walked into the room "Baby what's wrong, you look confused."

"I am." I told her sadly

"Why is that?" she asked

"Nick just told me that he loved me." I replied helplessly

"Oh well that's great isn't it?" she asked curiously

"That's the thing, it is, it's just that I don't know if I love him or not yet, I'm just confused." I replied defeated

"Well how do you feel when your with him, or when he holds you or kisses you?" she asked "Just act like I'm not his mother."

"Well when I'm with him I get this funny feeling in my stomach, and I feel like I could be totally and completely myself, but yet like I want to impress him but don't think there is a way to. When he holds me I feel safe in his arms, like nothing can hurt me, as if the world was coming apart that I would still be safe as long as I had his arms wrapped around me. And when he kisses me I get a tingle that runs up my spine every time that never gets old, like I wish we could stay like that for years and yet the whole world melts away as if we are the only ones for miles around." I replied a bit dreamily

"Hun, I think you do love him." she told me honestly "The reason I think that is because, that is how I feel every time I'm with Paul, and I'll let you in on a little secret, it never does get old."

"Really? You think that I really do love Nick, not just a crush or anything." I asked worried

"You will never know until you take the chance, love is an adventure, it could be the worst think to ever happen to your heart, but you learn from it, pick up the pieces and keep going, or it could be real and the best thing that had ever happened to you. You just have to take that chance and dive in head first Julie." Denise said giving me the best advise I had ever had, and then walked out of the room "Oh and dinners done so come down."

"Ok." I said following her and running right into Joseph

"Ok then if that's how you want to play it." Joe said deviously as I got up

"Wait what do you meAHHH Joseph Adam Lucas! You put me down this instant!" I yelled at him as he picked me up and went over to the dining room setting me down in my chair

When I was finally safe on the ground I turned around and smacked him in the arm causing the whole family to laugh at us. We all finally settled down and Paul said grace so that we could eat.

A couple hours later, Nick and I had just gotten into bed to go to sleep when he started to talk to me

"Julie, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Nick asked a bit nervous

"Of course I would love to, and Nick I was thinking earlier about what you said." I started when he kissed me suddenly

"Don't worry about it Julie, you'll tell me when your ready." He whispered into my hair, making me push away from him and look up at him

"You don't understand Nicholas, that's what I'm trying to say. What I'm trying to say was I was thinking a lot about what you told me, and I realized that I really do love you also Nick, and I'm glad that you told me this tonight." I told him truthfully

"What made you change your mind so quickly?" He asked

"I had a talk with your mom, and she told me that it was my decision and to look back at the times I've spend with you and I came to realize that this is exactly how I feel, Nicholas Jerry Lucas, I love you with all my heart and more." I told him softly

"Well that's good, I didn't want to be the only one to say that next week." He joked making me smack him in the chest lightly, then softly kiss his lips

"Thank You" I told him softly

"For What?"

"For being their for me even when I didn't deserve you." and with that I fell asleep laying in the arms of the one I loved.

The next morning we woke up to Nick's alarm clock going off,

"Why is that thing set?" I moaned waking it to make it shut up and seeing that it said 6:30 am "Why are we getting up at 6:30 in the friggin morning?"

"We have an interview with the Ellen show today, and we need to get down to the Hannah Montana set for a while." Nick replied just a sleepily

"You mean we have to deal with that class-A brat again?" I asked waking up with a jolt

"Yea, but this time you _cant_ punch her, not unless its in the script." He replied getting out of the bed

"Wait! I have to be in the episode also, what am I doing?" I asked him

"I am not entirely sure what your doing, I just know that they wanted you in there with us." He replied pulling on a shirt

"Fine, but it better be something good." I told him then smiling at a thought I just had "What if it wants me to hit her in the script, I'm just a little girl I cant do _that _much damage could I?"

"That I would love to see." He replied laughing as I changed

"Oh yea that's right you missed it last time didn't you?" I stated questioningly

"Yep, and I don't plan to miss it again." Nick replied as he came up to me and gave me a hug "Don't forget we have a date tonight, alright."

"Now how in the world could I forget that I was going out on a date with the hottest boy in town?" I asked teasingly

"Are you sure about that I heard Orlando Bloom was in town?" He asked suspiciously

"Of course I'm sure, Orlando can't sing to me the way you can. Plus I said boy not man." I slipped in as I ran out the door

"Hey you two ready to head out to the set?" Kevin asked as I came running down the stairs and hid behind him.

"Yep! Were all dressed and clean." I told him coming out since Nick gave up on chasing me

"Ok then were picking up some Starbucks on our way their so don't worry about food." he said as we all walked out the door.

"Alright but I'm not getting coffee." I told him getting into the car

"What do you mean your not getting coffee?" Kevin asked

"I don't like coffee, too bitter for me I like sweet stuff not yucky stuff." I told him causing Joe to laugh

"Like me?" Nick asked joking

"No." I replied seeing a crestfallen look on his face "Like Frankie!"

"Wow you are just so weird Jewels you know that right?" Joe asked from next to me

"Why yes I did know that thank you and I will take it as a compliment." I told him happily

When we got our Starbucks we headed over to the studio and they rushed us into hair and makeup. They tried to shove my but is some hip huggers. After that I just pushed them out of the way and chose a loose but form fitting, violet shirt with the Panic! At The Disco's 'Pretty. Odd.' design on it with a long flowing jean skirt. I let them pick the shoes, they picked a pair of Black suede above the ankle boots, with 3 leather buttons on the outside of the boot and a zipper on the inside, they were 3 ¼ in high. Then they did my hair in a half pony tail with my bangs out and straitened along with the under hair left out of the pony tail. The hair in the pony tail was straitened and then curled. They went for a natural look with the makeup as if the hair was something that I also had done on a daily basis. Yea right! But all in all I had to admit I looked good, especially after I chose my own cloths, I was not wearing Abercrombie that is all I could tell you.

When I got my script I was _very _happy about that, want to know why? Well for one I'm Nick's girlfriend, for two I get to be the sweet one who cant stand Miley, and for three when Miley/Hannah tries to steel Nick I get to punch her. Yay!

"OK! 5 Minutes everyone!" the producer yelled as I finished up and went over to Nick, who they put in a simple button up and jeans.

"Wow, you look great Julie." Nick said wide eyed "And they picked this out for you?"

"You really think they would let me wear a different bands shirt on the Hannah Montana show? Nope, they tried to put me in Abercrombie, but I did let them pick out the shoes." I told him showing the boots

"Nice," Nick said jokingly causing me to laugh

"Hey Nick, how ya doin'" Miley came over starting to try to flirt with Nick

"Hey Miley, what's up?" Nick said awkwardly

"Hi, Miley, how are you?" I asked her politely as I came up besides Nick and put my arm through his, causing her to glare at me

"I'd be better if you weren't here," she sneered at me

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I'm a special guest star with the boys." I told her still acting nice, and being polite like I was always taught

"Yea I'm sorry too" She replied and walked away

"Well I can't tell at all that she holds a grudge." I said plainly making Nick laugh and hug me to him

"You know I love you right?" He whispered in my ear

"Only if you know it back." I said in the same manner

"I don't know, it might help if you told me one more time." He replied playfully

"Fine, I love you Nicholas Lucas." I replied formally but sincerely

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it again, I like hearing that." He whispered into my ear again,

By now it was nearing noon and also the end of our taping, we were finishing up with me and 'Hannah's' fight. Miley was in her Hannah Montana costume for this part of the show. So the fight starts when she comes up to Nick and kisses him right on the lips and I then come storming up behind her and rip her away from him right away, and here we start.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I asked enraged

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied stuck up

"Well it looks like your trying to make out with my boyfriend!" I replied really getting into the scene

"Well then I guess you must not need your sight checked cause that is exactly what I was doin'" She replied making me even more angry "And you know what I think he liked it."

That was the last straw cause I knew she had made this personal already.


	16. Chapter 17

"What do you think your doing?!" I asked enraged

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied stuck up

"Well it looks like your trying to make out with my boyfriend!" I replied really getting into the scene

"Well then I guess you must not need your sight checked cause that is exactly what I was doin'" She replied making me even more angry "And you know what I think he liked it."

That was the last straw cause I knew she had made this personal already. I drew my fist back and hit her as hard as I could. And let me tell you this, she flew back a good 3ft before she finally fell.

"You cant go around kissing other girls boyfriends!! Its not right, and its especially horrid for you when said boyfriends, girlfriend can beat you down!" I yelled at her then my voice got deadly quiet as I leaned near her "Next time you try anything like that, you _will _get more than a broken, bloody nose, and a black eye."

With that said I took Nick by the arm and we walked off stage.

"CUT!! Get a Medic!" You could hear the director yell making me start to laugh.

"You know I hope we get to do that scene again." I told Nick looking up at him making him look down at me and laugh at how proud I was of myself

"Come on were done filming now so we can leave go grab your stuff, they said you could keep on those cloths, and you could keep the outfit." Nick said leading me to my dressing area

"Sweet! Can I wear them on the Ellen show or will they make me change again?" I asked him hoping I could keep them on

"They'll probably let you keep those on you look good." Nick complimented as we followed the rest of the boys to the car

"Dude! Julie! That was _awesome!_" Joe and Kevin said as I got into the car with Nick making us laugh

"Thank you and it was in the script so I'm off scott free." I told them happily causing them all to laugh

The episode of Ellen that we were doing was at Universal Pictures again like how they did around a year ago. This time though it was easier for us to get to the stage cause they made bigger lanes. When we got to the stage Ellen gave us all a hug and we sat down. The order was Nick, Me, Joe, then Kevin.

"Well hello, I haven't gotten to meet this beautiful young lady before." Ellen says making me lightly blush, the boys laugh and me elbow them to get them to stop.

"This is Julie Schmitz, she is the newest addition to the JONAS family." Kevin replied politely

"Well, what do you do in this family Miss. Julie?" Ellen asked me

"Actually I am the opening act for the boys on the tour they are on a break from currently." I replied to her

"And she also sings a couple songs with us and there is one namely that she only sings with Nick. Its one of the most emotional songs in the whole show, the whole audience is almost in tears by the end of it." Joe said cutting in

"Oh and will you and Nick be doing this song for us today?" Ellen asked

"Actually, we will be doing our song Whiskey Lullaby, for you today, and me and my brothers will also be doing Just Friends." Nick answered for me as he took my hand in his

"Well I guess the real question I would like to know is this. Do you have any more pickup lines for us?" Ellen asked seriously making us all laugh

"Oh! I got one!" I piped up excitedly

"Ok, lets hear it." She said happily

"I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?" I said making her laugh

"Ok, Ok I got one its so much better than Jewels'." Joe cut in "Do you believe in love at first site? Or should I walk by again?"

"Oh I have one that Nick used on me," I said excitedly "Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?"

"Hey! I never said that." Nick said joking around "But I did say this - Hi, I just

wanted to give you the satisfaction of turning me down; go ahead say no."

"Wow, you actually used that on her?" Kevin said disbelievingly

"No but he did use this one - Hi this is a test of the emergency pickup line service. Beeeeeeeeep. If you had been any less beautiful, you would have just heard a bad pickup line." I replied causing everyone to laugh "See now isn't that better than the library card one?"

"Giant Polar Bear!" Nick said suddenly turning to me

"What?" I asked genuinely confused

"Its and icebreaker. Hi my name is Nick." he replied causing me to laugh

"Ellen?" I asked to get her attention

"Yes?" she asked

"Can I get a picture of you, I want to show Santa what I want for Christmas." I told her making her laugh

"Julie?" Kevin asked me like I asked Ellen

"What?" I asked curiously

"You must be in the wrong place." He said concerned

"What?" I asked now really confused

"The Miss. Universe contest is over their." He said pointing to another stage making us all laugh

"Jewels," Joe asked getting my attention "Baby your like a student and I'm like a math book, you solve all my problems."

"Ok, Ok I think we should stop before these girls start drooling, or plan a way to kill Julie for getting the brunt of all of these lines." Ellen stated wisely while still laughing

"Oh don't worry I can take care of myself." I said seriously

"Yea she can, she broke Miley Cyrus' nose." Kevin piped up being cut off by Joe

"Twice! One of those times being just before we got here."

"Really, now why would you do that?" Ellen asked me

"Well today it was in the script, the other time it was because she insulted my parents." I told her honestly I wasn't going to make up some lude excuse

"Oh, well that wasn't very nice of her was it?" Ellen asked

"No it was not!" I stated like a 5 year old causing her to laugh

"Julie, why did your maturity level just reach 2?" Nick asked

"Hey that's 3 more points than you have." I said sticking my nose in the air teasingly

"You know that makes no sense what so ever?" he asked back

"Yes it does, 2-3= -1 and that means that you are progressively getting less mature, as the days pass." I told him acting smart making him put me in a headlock for the insult "Hey! At least your not at Joseph's level of -16!"

"Hey! That is not nice!" Joe said indignantly while I was still in a headlock

"Neither is your face!" I told him laughing

"Ok, that deserves to be let go, that was good!" Nick said laughing at my comeback as Joe looked crestfallen

"Oh, I'm sorry Joseph, I was just joking." I said going over to him and giving him a hug to make him feel better

"Why are you hugging him?" Kevin asked me

"Because hugs fix everything" I said as if it was a known fact

"Wow, I'm not even going to say it babe." He replied

"Ok, so I think I will try to find you boys some girls again, all three of you and I will also find you a boy Julie. What do you look for in a guy?" Ellen asked suddenly

"Well, I like a boy who is taller than me, has some muscles but not to much you know what I mean? Um, someone who can deal with my busy schedule, and can understand that the people I spend the most time with are these 3 hotties here. He has to be mature but also able to let loose like how Nick is, and he _has _to be able to sing, that is a must, and he just has to also be intelligent, so that I can talk to him about important things." I told her honestly

"Well, I think I like your idea I will get right to that," she said turning to Nick "So Nick look to your right, Nick, Julie, Julie, Nick, there are your perfect people. Date."

"Well I hate to say this Ellen but I actually have a girl in mind already, so I don't think I will need your services." Nick replied honestly

"Yea I also already have a guy so I'm sorry I just told you all that and embarrassed myself for no reason." I said laughing

"Don't worry we still need to find Joe and Kevin girls." Ellen said understandingly "So who are these people that you two already have?"

"Well I cant say exactly who it is by name, but I can tell you that he is an _amazing _singer, and he has hair even _better_ than Joe's. Yea I know who even thought it was possible? And he is one of the smartest boys I know, and I met him not all that long ago but I feel like I've known him my whole live." I said dreamily making the guys give me approving smiles

"And for me, well she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, I think she is a music prodigy, she plays the flute as well as Kevin plays the guitar, and she has the most beautiful stormy blue eyes." Nick said in almost the same tone making me turn to him

"And who is this? Have I met her? I want to meet her!" I said excitedly making everyone laugh "What?! I was being serious!"

"Ok I hate to do this guys and girl but its time for you to sing your songs now go and sing for us baby." Ellen said excitedly

And with that we went over to the stage and started to sing Whiskey lullaby, which had everyone in tears by the time it was done, and then the boys sang Just Friends. I love that song, when they were singing it I was on the side of the stage rocking out the whole time. About half way through the song Joe came over and grabbed my hand making me dance along with him on stage as he sang. We were just having a great time. Everyone loved the performance and wanted us to do more, too bad we couldn't Ellen had run out of time.

"That was great kids, and Julie you are an amazing singer, just like I had heard." Ellen complimented as we walked out of the studio saying our goodbyes

That night we were lucky enough to get away from the family for a couple hours for our date. It took some persuading on Paul's part, but we promised not to be on the front cover of the news tomorrow and he finally let us leave on the condition that Big Rob would follow us at a distance just in case.

First off we went to a restaurant that Nick already had picked out after he made me change into that Sapphire evening dress he got me a few weeks back in Texas. The restaurant was named La Boheme, a French restaurant that had gotten excellent ratings apparently that he already had reservations, he always does this doesn't he.

"You always have this stuff planned ahead by like days don't you?" I asked him accusingly

"Yea you caught me." he replied guiltily "But I like doing this stuff for you, its nice to not only spend time with you, but I like to do nice things for you and get away from the family for a while."

"Fine, I guess I do like to go out like this with you." I said as he grabbed my hand that was laying on the table as the waitress came to take our orders

"Hey, your Nick Jonas! I'm sorry it's just my younger sister loves you." The waitress said making me giggle a little

"It's ok, why don't you catch us when we pay and I'll get you an autograph for her alright?" Nick said smiling as she walked away to turn in our orders

"You really do love your fans don't you." I stated looking at him

"Yea, it's just that they gave us our start, without them we wouldn't be were we are right now." He explained "Like this one time we had a chat going in January this year and this one girl, only this one was telling a bunch of girls off with what the other girls were saying. This one girl was putting really inappropriate things on there and she just up and tells her to stop saying that, that the girl had no manors and that they didn't even know us why would they ask to marry us and all that. It was amazing no other girl had done that before that I could ever remember."

"Yea I remember that, that girl really needed to go get some help you shouldn't be talking like that to anyone. Didn't her mother ever teach her any manors?" I asked than started to blush realizing what I had let slip

"That was you wasn't it?" Nick said in amazement

"Depends was it in room 21 cause if so yep it was me." I said sheepishly

"Wow this is strange, its like you were always with us we just never realized it." he said chuckling a little lightening the mood again making me laugh a bit also

"Yea I guess you could say that huh?" I asked him

After we had paid and Nick signed an autograph for the waitresses sister we left and went out to Pinkberry for some desert. We were at Pinkberry for about two hours just sitting and talking. We got lucky that night and nobody really bothered us, and the paparazzi were busy with some movie opening or something so we didn't have to deal with them. All in all I was really happy with how the night went, it was so much fun and I learned a lot more about Nick.

Over the next week I went with Denise to get my dress and then we went and got Nick so that we could all go pick out a cake for the wedding. After our appearance on the Ellen show we didn't have anything else to do till after the 'Honeymoon' if you could even call it that, I'm not sure. Then it came time for Lorena and her family to come out for the wedding. We only had 3 days at that point to get her and Marnette dresses for the wedding, they got pretty sapphire dresses because Sapphire was the theme for the wedding. And we also have Frankie as the ring barer, and we had my friend Bridget as our flower girl. Neither of us knew anyone who was young enough to do that job so I just had my friend do it, and she was so excited to get to be in my wedding.

Paul was going to be doing the ceremony since he was a certified pastor. Since he was doing the ceremony and Kevin and Joe were the Best Men, I had to ask someone else to walk me down the isle. The only family I had coming to the ceremony was my Aunt Julie, Uncle Dennis, cousins Josh, Jed, and Chassidy Jo, and the boy's wives Ashley and Jessica. I was the closest to my cousin Josh, he was my favorite cousin and the boy I trusted the most. I had known him my entire life and he was always my role model, he was a police officer, polite, and overall just protective of me. He was the brother I had always wished I had. That is why I asked him to walk me down the isle and give me away at the wedding. No surprise he said yes, and gave me a back breaking hug while he was at it. Now me and my aunt have a pool going on who will cry first, Josh, Jed, her or my uncle?

Nick only had a couple of his celebrity friends coming that he knew he could trust to keep this secret. All of my friends that I invited to the wedding were involved in the wedding somehow. Tori, was doing the signature book, Nicole, Lea, and Marnette were my brides maids with Lea as the Maid of Honor, Bridget was the flower girl, and Brittney was helping set up the wedding and make sure it went smoothly. Denise knew she would get to emotional and Brittney is just too good a planner to not have her do that, plus I didn't want her to have to walk down the isle by herself like Lea will have to. Brandon her boyfriend and my friend since 8th grade was also helping Brittney, he was doing the technical stuff like helping set up the picture show that the brides maids and the boys put together for Nick and I, he will be doing this after the ceremony so he can give me away. I think this wedding will be amazing, hopefully it will run smoothly. If Brit and Brandon don't decide to make out in the back instead of do their jobs that is.

I would have had my Aunt Julie helping with the set up and all that, but I saw how hectic she got at Josh and Jed's weddings and I wanted her to be able to just relax during mine and enjoy her 'namesake' getting married. I guess you could say I was excited but also a bit nervous, and before I knew it, it was the big day and I was being woken up and taken to the salon to get my hair and makeup done with all of the girls and I mean _all _of them.

"So, are you excited Julie?" Denise asked me,

"Baby Juju, I think she was talking to you Hunny." My aunt Julie told me

"Oh! Sorry what did you say, I'm just not used to people calling me Julie when my Aunt Julie is around, they usually call me Baby Juju or something." I told her as my Aunt cut in

"Or Tina used to call her peanut. It was so cute." She said making me blush a bit and all of us laugh

"I asked are you excited Julie?" Denise repeated the question

"Yea, I guess I am but I'm also nervous, and a bit sad I guess." I told her honestly, I couldn't lie to Denise after all she had done for me

"Cause you mom and dad cant be here?" My aunt asked me sympathetically "I was the same way when I had Josh, with my dad not being able to be their. But don't worry Julie, we are all here for you, and she's watching this whole thing so don't worry she's still with you and so is your father."

"Thanks Aunt Julie," I replied tearing up a bit making the other girls go Awww all at the same time, causing us all to laugh

"So how would you like your nails done?" The stylist asked me

"I just want them clear coated, I want the natural look, I like my nails" I told her honestly as the other girls were getting their nails finished also

The wedding was starting at 3 in the afternoon, so the reception was starting at 5, by this time it was noon so we went to a local restaurant for a light lunch, I don't think I could have held down anything heavy, I was really nervous.

"So Julie, how long do you think we should keep this from the press before we announce that you two are at least dating?" Denise asked at lunch that day


	17. Chapter 18

The wedding was starting at 3 in the afternoon, so the reception was starting at 5, by this time it was noon so we went to a local restaurant for a light lunch, I don't think I could have held down anything heavy, I was really nervous.

"So Julie, how long do you think we should keep this from the press before we announce that you two are at least dating?" Denise asked at lunch that day

"Well I was thinking until I had turned at least 16 maybe around Christmas, what do you think?" I said as I got an idea "You know what, I think that we should come out on New Years, at the party in Times Square. Its live, everyone watches it, and it will be the easiest way to get _our _story out before it gets jumbled, plus its only four months away. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Denise replied causing us all to laugh

By the time we were all done eating and ready to head over to the church it was 1:30 and we had some makeup artists coming to do our makeup. It took us 10 minutes to get to the chapel and when we got their the artists were setting up their supplies. They immediately shoved me into a changing room to take off my cloths and put on a robe so that they could do my makeup. After they had done my makeup and all the girls' it was about 2:20 and it was time for me to get on my dress.

My dress was satin split-back A line strapless top with beaded cuff, hem, and inset which were all sapphire blue. The beads on the trim all shined when the sun hit them, and the train was also the sapphire color. I had my hair down and curled to perfection, they had a special type of hair spray in it so that it still felt and flowed as if my hair had nothing in it, but the curls were so strong it would take 3 shampoo cycles to get them out. I was also sporting an elbow length double layered white see-through veil that had a little comb at the connection of the veils to stick in my hair to keep it on. The first veil went in front of my face for the ceremony to be moved when I get to the middle of the ceremony, as per tradition.

When it almost came time for me to go I heard our few guests in the lobby and chapel talking until they heard that it was time to sit down.

"Hey Baby Juju, how ya doing cuz?" Josh said as he came in

"Fine I guess, a bit nervous and thinking about running right now but knowing I can't and that I really would never want to." I replied honestly turning around to face him, I didn't have my veil on at the time yet or my bouquet, which was sitting on the table with my veil.

"Well, let me first say that you look absolutely stunning, I can't believe that the little 6 year old girl that I took to Chas' baseball game is in front of me about to get married. And I can also tell you that you are feeling the exact same thing that Jessica and Ashley felt in your position." He said grabbing my veil and coming over to me starting to put it in my hair. "And I can tell you exactly what Nick is feeling right now."

"What?" I asked grabbing my bouquet, which had dark blue delphiniums in a collar around white roses

"He is standing up their wondering what he did to deserve such a perfect girl, and worrying that you will come to your senses and run while you have the chance." He said giving me a soft hug "I can tell you this because it's exactly how I felt in his position, and how Jed felt also. I can also tell you that right now his brothers are up there reassuring him that you wont come to your senses, at least not in time to get away."

"What if this doesn't work out, it was after all set up by our parents how do we know that we really were meant to be together?" I asked him worried

"If you love him like I think you do then only you know if this is right or not, but you will never know until you try." Josh replied taking my arm and leading me to the door "Now it is time to get hitched lil cuz."

When we got to the lobby of the church the last brides made was already leaving down the isle so none of my girls got to see me before I went out. With that the bridal march started up and Josh and I started down the isle arm in arm. The whole time I kept my eyes on the front locked with Nick's. His eyes held a look of astonishment. When we got to the end of the isle Josh turned to me, lifted the veil putting it out of my face, and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear after he kissed my cheek

"Thank You" I mouthed in return and with that I went up to Nick and he grabbed my hand, as Paul asked "Who gives this girl to be wed?"

"I do, I'm her cousin." Josh said before he sat down, his part of the ceremony over

With that Paul continued with the rest of the ceremony, we chose not to do personal vows since it was an arranged marriage and we were planning on having a vow renewal in a couple years to make it look like the real thing for the press. Soon enough it was time for the 'I Do's

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. For better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Paul asked Nick

"I Do" He replied eyes locked with mine

"Do you Julie Kay Schmitz take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Paul asked me

"I Do" I replied my sight not leaving his. With that he took the rings from Lea, and Joe and we put them on each other.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Paul said turning to the guests "I would now like to present Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Jonas. You may now kiss the bride."

With that Nick took a step closer to me and gave me a soft but yet passionate kiss all at the same time, as if he were afraid he would break me with any more force. When we broke apart the guests were cheering and I then leaned back up and brought him into another kiss.

After we had dismissed everyone from their rows to go to our house where we were having the reception, the bridal party had to all stay for about half hour getting pictures done and then we all got into the trolley we were taking to the house for the 15 minute ride. We had a special one so that no one would know it was us in there. After we got to the house we went to the ball room that we never used and went in as they announced the bridal party starting with the lesser parts of them, leading up to us the 'stars' of the night.

We got to our seats at the table set up at the head of the room and Nick and I sat in the middle right next to each other with our respective girls/boys on our sides. After we had sat down it was time for Joseph's Best Man speech, Kevin let him do it since he was the younger of the two.

"Ok first I would like to say this. Don't they make such a cute couple?" Joe said making everyone laugh and clap

"Ok, Ok but really Julie you look like an angel today, Nick so do you." He said getting a napkin thrown at his head by me "Well I have known Julie all my life, I just didn't find out about that till about two months ago. Nick and Julie what can I say about them? Well I know that some day Nick will be president so that means that Julie will be first lady, the best one ever might I add. In the past two months I watched my brother slowly fall in lo-- ok that's a lie I saw it the first time he saw her, he fell _hard _and I had no way I could have helped him out of that pit. He was in love with her, and Julie I'm not so sure about, I knew she was attracted to Nick but I didn't know to what extent till I found them almost smooching in the pool room. We all know that this was a sudden turn of events for all of us, and even though a depressing event was the cause of this it brought about a wondrous occasion that I think Nick and Julie will thank Mom and Dad for, for the rest of their lives together, so Nick, take care of my new sister and Julie try not to kill my idiot of a brother." He finished with a joke causing us all to laugh and him to get another napkin to the head this time from Nick

After that it was time for Lea's Maid of Honor speech

"I've known Julie since we were in 8th grade, which was 3 years ago, I saw a book she had by an author I loved and we just connected. After that no matter what our teacher for that class did we always ended up together by the end of class, she finally gave up when she saw that my grades were going up. If you know me then you know that I am horrid at Math and Julie is a Genius not only in music but in math also. That is how our friendship sparked, and I think that if anyone knows Julie it's me, I have never seen her look at any boy the way she looks at Nick. They may be young, and this may have been arranged but I think they have the potential to make it through the long run, and I'm so sorry if I just jinxed it Julie. So to sum it up, Julie I'm so happy that you won't be the cat lady, and Nick if you hurt my friend you will have to deal with _me_." Lea said making Nick laugh nervously as the rest of the room broke out laughing thinking she was kidding, FYI she wasn't.

After that it was time for the first dance, so we got up and Nick lead me to the dance floor when Come What May by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack started playing. I loved this song so much and apparently Nick was fond of it also, I'm not sure exactly why that was the song that.

"I guess this is our song now isn't it?" Nick whispered into my ear holding me close as we danced

"I guess so, I'm glad though cause I love this song, its so amazing." I told him leaning into the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

"Good, me to." He replied relaxing his head on mine as he kissed my cheek, with that we just let the music take us away. No one else in the room mattered to us, it was only me and my new husband in that room. It's so strange saying 'my husband' I never thought I would be saying that at 15 years old, but I guess I never thought I would ever be meeting the Lucas Brothers in my life either and now look at me, I _am _a Lucas.

After the first dance the D.J. started just playing random songs that we all could dance too, after about an hour of that we had the dollar dance, where all the guests each line up to dance with the bride or groom for a dollar each. We knew it wouldn't be all that much but we were going to donate the profits to Nick's Diabetes fund, every little bit counts as they like to say. Everyone participated, even Lea's boys, Karl, Aaron, Guffey, Mathew, and Andrew, I'll tell you that, that surprised me. I can also tell you that my Girlfriends were all ecstatic to get to dance with _The_ Nick Lucas, I swear Nicole almost fainted, that was funny.

For the father daughter dance I asked my Uncle Dennis to do me the honor because he had known me since I was a little girl, so he was one of the closest things to a father I had now. We danced to one of my favorite country songs I Loved Her First by Heartland, since the moment I heard it when it first came out I knew that I wanted to dance to this at my wedding no matter how old it was by then. I had it so that anyone could join in after a minute to dance with their fathers for this song, so my friends, Nicky, Marnette, Bridget and Brittney joined in with their dads, Paul asked Lea to dance because I was dancing with Dennis and Marnette was dancing with Lea and her dad so he didn't want her to feel left out.

When it came time for the Mother of the Groom dance Denise and Nick came out onto the floor after us. The song they danced to was I'll Always Be Your Mother. It was so beautiful, I had never heard this song before that night actually, and I ended up almost crying and I saw that Denise was crying also as she danced with Nick, I think that almost everyone was close to tears from that song.

When all the traditional dances were finished we all danced to the D.J. for another about 4 hours with some of the boy's friends going up on the stage set up and doing some songs for the whole group, and Kevin and Joe even did a song for us, Kevin took over Nick's part, they sang Just Friends for us one of my favorite songs by them, which I found in a way funny because it mentions the friends getting married at the end. It was so sweet.

For that night Nick and I were in the house but tomorrow we are heading to New York for our 'Honeymoon' as Denise calls it, really were just spending the 5 days getting closer trying to get to know each other a bit better to make sure this relationship will be able to last, we don't really get much time with the boy's busy schedule to just talk and spend time together like a normal couple.

"So how will you like not having to get up at 4:30 in the morning for a couple days?" I asked him as we got ready for bed after the reception

"It will be pretty nice, so where are we going again for this whole 'Honeymoon' thing as mom calls it?" Nick asked me as he finished brushing his teeth while I got in bed

"I guess we get to go to New York for 3nights and then we are flying to Texas for the next three nights." I told him as I tried in vain to reach over to turn off the lights on his side

"I got it I got it," he said laughing at my attempts "So what do you want to do in New York, I practically grew up around there so what do you think you would like to do?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to go and see a show or two while were their, I know you wanted to get away from the stage for a while and al-" I said quickly getting interrupted

"Julie, It's ok, you've never gone to New York before, I know that you love the theater, and I already have a few shows reserved for us to see the first two nights. Yes I do think ahead." He said soothingly to me

"Really. What shows?" I asked him curious

"You will have to wait and see, I got to have some sort of surprises for you on our days off, don't I?" Nick teased "Now go to sleep, we have to leave pretty early to catch the jet."

"Oh! We get to take the jet tomorrow, sweet! I was thinking we were just taking 1st class or something." I said since it was my first time taking the jet

"Yea, its some sort of wedding gift I guess from Disney, they send their well wishes. Probably also trying to make sure we keep it quiet that this ever happened." Nick replied as he pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around my waste as if I was is own personal teddy bear.

"Well I'm perfectly fine with that, I don't think either of us want the press breathing down our thoughts now do we." I replied sleepily as I lied my head on his chest almost asleep

"Ok. We can talk more tomorrow, you need to get to sleep. Goodnight love." Nick whispered as he kissed the top of my head softly

"Night Nick," I whispered falling into a deep dreamless sleep feeling safe in his warm embrace

For once we were lucky enough to get a nice waking by Big Rob,

"Ok, kids I got your bags into the car, we need to get to the Airport for the jet. Gotta be their by 9 so we can get on the plane by 10." Rob said as he succeeded in waking only me

"Thanks Rob," I told him to let him know I was up "I'll wake Nick, we'll be down in a bit."

"Alright Jem" Rob replied leaving the room. Jem is Rob's nick name for me Jewels is already taken by Joe so he shortened that again to Jem as in Jem-Stone. Sometimes he even calls me that. Its kind of funny actually

"Nick, you got to get up. We have to get ready to leave." I whispered lightly nudging him

"No, comphy." He replied holding me more firmly, making it known that I couldn't get out of his grip anymore

"Nick, please after we get on the jet we can go back to sleep. We just need to get up and get some food and then we can leave." I told him softly, I didn't want either of us to have a head ach this early in the morning.

"Why do you have to be able to get me up like mommy does?" Nick asked voice thick with sleep

"I'm going to take that as a compliment now get up baby, we have to get on some sweats and go meet up with Big Rob." I told him softly still lying on his chest

"For that to happen you have to get up also." He said in the same manor into my hair, leaving a soft kiss afterward

"I thought you would just carry me, I'm the new bride either way right." I said slyly

"That probably would have worked to trick Joseph but I'm not doing that till we get to New York. Got to save something for later don't we." He replied laughing as he softly kissed my forehead

"I guess we have to get up now don't we." I told him sadly "It's going to be cold, I don't want to be cold Nick."

"Well neither do I but at least you wear more than shorts to bed, unlike me." He said pulling me closer

"Yes well I like what you wear to bed," I told him as he cut in

"You just like the view don't you?" He accused

"Maybe, maybe not, you never know, maybe I like Joseph's body better you never know." I said looking away teasing him

"What is that supposed to mean, you don't like my bod?" Nick asked as he startled me and started tickling me "You want to say that again, huh?"

"Ok! Ok!" I couldn't take the tickling I couldn't breath "You have a better body then Joseph!"

"That's what I thought, how long will it take for you to learn I'm always right." Nick stated smugly not moving

"Ok, I get it your rite I'm wrong, now will you get off me?" I asked him exasperated

"I don't think that I will," He replied placing his hands by my head to help support himself

"Nick, what are you doing we have to go, Big Rob will come in here and were both gunna get in trouble." I said a little worried at how vulnerable I was then

"He knows that it takes us a while to get ready, were fine." He said leaning in closer


	18. Chapter 19

"Nick, what are you doing we have to go, Big Rob will come in here and were both gunna get in trouble." I said a little worried at how vulnerable I was then

"He knows that it takes us a while to get ready, were fine." He said leaning in closer

"Nick, I" I started to say before he gently yet swiftly placed his lips against mine, stopping me from continuing my thought, or any thought at that.

After a few seconds like that we heard a knock at the door "Kids we gotta go hurry up!"

"We're coming!" Nick said breathlessly out the door to Big Rob and turning back to me

"See I told you that he would come, now get off me." I told him swiftly trying to push him off uselessly

"Yea I guess you're right, we need to get dressed." He said sadly as he leaned down and stole another kiss quickly before jumping off me before I could get two words in edgewise

With that we both got on some loose cloths so that we would be comfortable on the 4 hour flight to New York and we left for the jet with Big Rob. When we got there we were immediately taken to the Jet and let on to wait for takeoff.

The first thing I did was grab a blanket and find a comfortable seat for Nick and I. We were the only people on the jet, there is an escort already waiting in NY for us to land so Big Rob will stay here with the family while we're with the other man whom I don't know as of yet.

"Well that was quick." Nick said as he sat down beside me

"Well I want to sleep. We didn't get to sleep until about like one 'o clock in the morning at least. And don't act like I'm crazy, I know that you are tired also, I can tell."

"Alright, go to sleep when we wake up we'll watch a movie alright." He said kissing my head and pulling me to him on the chair as if we were in our own bed still, and I fell asleep just as fast, just because I was in his arms

By the time I woke up it was almost noon and I looked up and saw Nick's dark brown eyes looking at me and his hand playing with my hair.

"How long have you been up?" I asked sleepily

"Not long, don't worry" He told me quietly as if trying not to scare a deer away

"I'm sorry, you could have woken me up when you got up." I told him laying my head back onto his chest

"No I like watching you sleep. I get to see you without that familiar fire in your eyes, that you always seem to have." He replied softly

"What do you mean?"

"You always have this defensive look in your eyes as if you trying to seal off your heart. When you know I won't hurt you." Nick said a bit curious

"I'm sorry, I guess I've always had problems trusting people, but I already let you in I don't know why it would be there." I replied sadly

"Hey," he said softly lifting my head gently by the chin "When you look at me, I don't see the defense there, I know that I broke down those walls long ago. I just still can't tell why they automatically come up when it's anyone else but our family."

"Our family," I said the phrase new to me

"Yea, our family why does that sound so strange to you?" Nick asked curiously

"I guess I'm still trying to get used to the whole thing."

"The whole, you're now Julie Kay Lucas instead of Julie Kay Schmitz?"

"Yea, that." I stated looking up at him again as he gave me a soft kiss but taking my breath away every time.

"You'll get used to it, now how about we find a movie to put in for the next two hours. Can you think of anything?" Nick asked looking at me

"I want to watch your movie." I said excitedly

"What?"

"The 3D Movie, I want to watch it not in 3D." I told him in the same manor

"Are you sure, you've been to enough concerts by now that you should know how it goes."

"But I wasn't at _that_ one, now was I?" I said stubbornly as I got up to put in the movie and grab us some sandwiches and juice for lunch

"Alright, but don't blame me when you fall asleep." he replied as we settled in to watch the movie

The whole time I was wide eyed and bushy tailed I guess you could say, it was great. I never got tired of seeing him and Joe do those stunts from the concerts. I especially loved when they came down on that riser that they forced me on not to long ago.

"We will be starting our decent into New York national Airport shortly so if you would all please fasten you seat-belts as we make our decent." The pilot came on the intercom to tell us. We followed orders like we should and buckled up for landing

After we had landed we met up with our security guard, who I learned was named Billy Bob. Yea it was fun, but when I was about to say something Nick gave me a hug and made sure my face was conveniently in his chest so I couldn't say anything. He later told me it was something about not wanting to insult the man who was supposed to keep us safe, or something like that I wasn't listening. We went over to the hotel we were staying at and Billy Bob, or Billy for short checked us in. We had a Superior King Suite, it had a common room with a small T.V. in it, an attached bedroom with a King size feather bed and a T.V. in the room at the end of the bed. The bathroom was off of the bedroom with a connected room to the main room, it had a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, and a hot tub in the bedroom. This place was bigger than my parents' old house, I swear.

"So we get three nights here before we go to Texas right?" I asked Nick as we got into the room, Billy had a room across the hall from us for privacy on our parts.

"Actually we get four nights including tonight, Mom wanted us to have some extra time to relax away from the rest of the group." He replied putting our suitcases in the closet

"So what are we going to do now? I was thinking we were going to unpack but obviously not." I said laughing a bit

"Well that is cause we have to go and get an early dinner because I have something planned that I think you will like." Nick said coming up and sitting by me on the bed

"And you're not going to tell me what this something is are you, Mr. Lucas?" I teased

"No I am not Mrs. Lucas." He teased right back

"That still sounds strange to me, it will take a while for me to get used to that. Plus I'm not Mrs. Lucas that is your mother, I'm Julie." I said faking a pout at the end

"That may be true, and you don't have to get used to that until we are older and we actually let it out about this." Nick replied wrapping me in a hug

"So is there a specific way I need to dress for these plans you have?"

"Just descent, how you always dress. No sweats, No flip-flops, No hoodies." He said pointedly at the end cause he knew I liked to wear hoodies

"Fine, I guess we both got to change into some pants since we're both in sweats from the plane ride."

"I guess." Nick replied with a sigh letting me go

"Don't worry, when we get back we can sit in the Jacuzzi." I told him changing into some jeans I dug out of my case

"Good thing we brought our suits isn't it?"

"Yea I guess it is." I said as he changed into pants

When we were both ready we went and got something from a small café down the street from the hotel, luckily not being noticed by the locals. After that Billy Bob picked us up and took us to whatever Nick had planned for tonight, we ended up at a big building, only god knows where in New York. When we got inside I found out we were here for a shooting of The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson.

"Nick, what are we doing here?" I asked him suspiciously "I thought we weren't working at all for the week."

"We aren't, we are here to be in the studio audience." He replied putting an arm around my waste

"Alright, who's going to be on?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea." He said making me laugh

"So you brought me to a T.V. show taping for a talk show, without even knowing who was going to be interviewed. Smooth Nick, smooth."

"Hey, don't laugh at me, I scored us front row seats!" Nick said faking indignity as we walked in and sat down "They don't even know we are here."

With that we took our seats in the front row center. I had to admit he did get some pretty good seats, too bad they were so good that the host saw us.

"Is that Nick Jonas I see in my audience!?" Craig exclaimed surprised

"I knew this was going to well to be true." I whispered to him burying my head into his shoulder

"Don't worry, we'll just tell him we're here to watch and that's all." He replied putting his arm around my shoulders comfortingly

"I don't think that will deter him."

"Well what are you doing here, and who is this lovely lady if I may ask?" Craig said coming up to us

"This is Julie, she's the newest addition to the Jonas Brothers Family." He replied making me look up and wave sheepishly

"So what are you doing in New York, I thought I read somewhere you were in L.A. for your time off." Craig persisted

"Well I decided to bring Julie here for a couple days out of our free time to see some shows and maybe site see for a bit." Nick replied honestly with his arm still wrapped around me comfortingly

"Well would you like to come and sing for us maybe?" Craig asked making the whole audience cheer

"It's up to Julie, she's in charge here, she is the woman after all."

"Hey! Don't pin this on me, you're the oldest, you have seniority, I was always taught to respect my elders." I said a bit panicked barely moving my face out of his chest. I didn't like to have a lot of attention solely on me.

"Well how about we just look to Nick since he is the oldest after all. Which we just found out from that little testimony. How old are you Julie?" Craig asked me curiously

"She will be 16 next week on the 5th." Nick answered since he saw that I wouldn't. It was Monday the 27th of July, my birthday was next Wednesday on the 5th. "Sorry, she's a bit shy."

"Well that's ok, but I know she can sing. I heard from Ellen that you can be quite a crack up also." Craig said trying to ease my into talking

"That's just cause I told her some pick up lines." I said peaking out from Nick's chest

"You know what, since she wont talk we will sing a song for you guys. Does your band know Whiskey Lullaby?" Nick asked starting to pull me up, as I gave him a desperate look

"It'll be fun Julie, and then he can get back on with the show." He whispered into my ear coaxing me up to follow him to the stage and we were handed mikes as the music started.

When Nick started singing I forgot the audience and started to fall into the song, and let the music take me away. I was able to do this every time he would sing. When it got to my part of the song I saw Nick have the same reaction as I had. After we had finished the song the audience was in tears like always, and like always I had tears in my eyes that Nick saw. The first thing he did was give me a hug to give me time to compose myself cause he knew I hated people seeing me like that. So he pulled me into a hug, rubbed my back soothingly, and gave me a quick comforting kiss on the head while Craig came over.

"That was amazing, I had heard that, that was one of your most emotional songs in your set but I didn't believe them. I should have, that really was beautiful."

"Thanks, Julie was really the one who suggested that we do this song when we were trying to make a set for her to mix with us and some for herself." Nick said with his arms still wrapped around me protectively

"So how has things been working with JONAS, Julie?"

"Well the boys are like brothers to me, and Denise and Paul came right in an helped a lot after I moved in with them all." I replied still with Nick

"Wait so you live with the boys also, do you and the boys ever get in fights at all?"

"Well once and a while me and Joe will joke around but the most he does is pick me up and swing me over his shoulder, but he doesn't do that much after my retaliations the first few times." I said causing Nick to laugh at the memory

"What did you do?"


	19. Chapter 20

"What did you do?"

"She dyed his hair, Pink!" Nick said cracking up

"Really, how did we not get pictures of this?" Craig asked amazed

"Well it was one time wash out stuff, so it didn't last too long." I said sheepishly as Nick stopped laughing

"I didn't believe she went through with it until I saw it, I had gone with her to get the dye since she can't drive yet so I was the wheels." Nick cut in making me bury my head in his chest again in embarrassment "Another thing that she does to us all is she gets into her 'Mother' modes."

"What's that?" Craig asked as I whacked Nick for saying anything

"It's when we all know she will be an amazing mother. It's hard to explain so I'll just tell you a story. Ok we were finished setting up for an outdoor concert we had to do a few weeks back so all of us were just messing around, I was playing whiffle ball with Nick, Frankie and Julie was the pitcher. She's an amazing pitcher by the way, if she wants you out she can get you out, anyway. Joe decided he wanted to be a monkey, and started to climb one of the beams that was like the caged ones. He was about 20 feet up before we noticed and Julie goes running over there and he knew she was their so she wouldn't scare him and make him fall. She just yells up there 'Joseph Adam Lucas you get your but down here _right _now before I throw this ball at your head and make you get down!'. We knew she wasn't kidding because she doesn't joke about this stuff, and she had the Mother voice you know that one that your mom gets when your in trouble. It was like that

"He came _right _down. And you know what she did? She put him in time out! Really! She did, she sat him in the corner and made him sit there for _30 _minutes. She was _mad_ and I don't ever want her that mad at me, I'll tell you that." Nick said making Craig laugh

"Does she do this a lot?" he asked

"Once and a while, but mainly to Joe and Frankie, its kind of funny too because Joe is like a head taller than her, and older than her by two years and here she is scolding him as if he was an 8 year old like Frankie. It's great!" Nick replied enthusiastically

"Why do you think you act like this Julie?" Craig asked

"Well I took a parenting class when I was a Freshman, and I guess it also might be because I used to baby-sit my little cousin, and I guess I also just learned from observing my mother when I was young." I told him honestly

"Well I hate to do this but that is all the time we have, thank you so much for being here Nick, Julie. We will see you all tomorrow night here on the Late Late show with me Craig Ferguson." Craig said into the cameras

By the time that we got to leave the set finally it was about 8pm and I was ready to just go back to the hotel and relax with Nick. Which apparently he agreed because we went straight to the hotel.

"Want to get in the Jacuzzi for a while Hun?" He asked as we got into the room

"Sure, just let me change into my suit. I'll be right back, you can change in here, I'm taking the bathroom." I said going to change

When I got back out Nick was already in the water his back facing me, which was a good thing because I was a bit self conscious being in a swim suit. So I went up to the Jacuzzi and stepped in and sat down across from Nick.

"Why are you sitting over there, I won't bite. Hard." He said laughing while turning on the Jets

"I don't know, cause I can, maybe I'm tired of you hanging on me." I joked while coming over and sitting next to him "Does this room have a stereo?"

"Yea, Here." He said turning on the radio to a rock station

"Thanks."

After that Nick pulled me into his side and I lied my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes just relaxing. It had been a stressful couple of weeks and I thought we were due for some time to relax. As we sat there I could just feel the tension leave both of us, by how we just sat there in a comfortable silence not saying anything. We were like that for about an hour before we heard a knock at the door.

"Guess it's time to get up." I whispered into Nick's shoulder before I got up, put on a robe, and got the door "Can I help you?"

"Who is it?" Nick asked coming up also in a robe, when a picture was taken causing me to turn around, and see Billy taking the person over to the elevator to leave.

"That's not good." I said a bit shocked

"Don't worry, they didn't get anything."

"Nope, only us in a hotel, wet, both wearing nothing visible but robes, without parental supervision." I said walking into the room and flopping down onto the couch

"Julie, don't worry, if anything we can just say that," he said trying to come up with something "Well, dad will come up with something, he always does so don't worry."

"Yea I guess your right, we'll deal until we see what happens. I'm going to go and get ready for bed, I'm tired." I said hearing Nick agree while I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get on my P.J.'s.

The rest of the time we had in New York passed quickly, but there was never a dull moment when I was with Nick. We went to the mall and bummed around for a while, saw Wicked!, The Phantom of the Opera, and The Lion King. One musical each night, and just hung around the hotel one day, and then went site seeing on the last day in New York that we had. The next day we took the jet to Texas and went to the boy's house, which we had all to ourselves for the next couple days, no security even. It was a calm time and we took those couple days to get to know each other as well as anyone could. We played in the pool, played some video games, I made dinner, watched movies, and played in the games room. After a week away, though it was a nice change, we really missed the family and was ready to get back to the show business and our family.

"Nick! Julie!" we heard as we got off the plane and were tackled in a hug

"Denise/Mom….Cant….Breath" We said at the same time making her jump off of us with an apology

"Are you guys ready to go to Rockford again, we're going to go see Lea for her birthday tomorrow." I said enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of seeing one of my best friends again so soon

"Yep, we just have to wait for them to fuel the jet and we can take off." Joe replied coming up to me and engulfing me in a bear hug that could rival a grizzlies


	20. Chapter 21

"Are you guys ready to go to Rockford again, were going to go see Lea for her birthday tomorrow." I said enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of seeing one of my best friends again so soon

"Yep, we just have to wait for them to fuel the jet and we can take off." Joe replied coming up to me and engulfing me in a bear hug that could rival a grizzlies

"Joseph! I missed you, my brotha!" I said ecstatically

"Hey! You didn't miss us?"

"Kevin! Frankie! How are my other favorite boys doing after not seeing me for a little over a week?"

"Horrible! We were stuck with Joseph that whole time." Kevin said as he gave me a hug that would rival Joes'

"Come on kids, it's time to get on the plane its ready for takeoff." Paul said as he went onto the plane

"Come on sista, lets go see your sister from another mister." Joe said as he threw me over his shoulder and climbed into the jet, me laughing the whole way, being followed by the other 3 boys and Denise

For the rest of the 4 hour ride I was talking and joking around with all my boys. I liked spending time with Nick but we both missed _our _brothers.

The hotel we were staying at this time was Cliffbreakers in Rockford. Denise, Paul, and Frankie got a mega suite that had a room for Frankie, and a room for the parents. Then it had a main living room, with a kitchenette and a table in it. Kevin and Joe had to share a suite that had a pullout bed, which Joe had to sleep on and a main bed for Kevin. Then Nick and I were sharing a room that was just like Kevin and Joe's, and our rooms were connected by a door in between, Kevin and Joe were also attached to the main room of Denise, Paul, and Frankie's mega suite.

"Ok this place is pretty cool for such a small town." Joe said as he explored the rooms

"I know, I came here for my friend Megan's birthday party with like 5 other girls for her 10th birthday. It was so cool, her sister stayed on the pull out and all 6 of us girls including Megan stayed on the King sized bed. Emily got kicked off the bed." I said giggling as a went to sit on the couch with Nick but he pulled me into his lap instead

"Well, what do you want to do till we head out to the ballroom to set up, and have Big Rob go kidnap Leorena." Nick said into my hair, where he had placed his head

"Well I kind of wanted to go over the show listing, for the party for us." I said softly to Nick not wanting to stay in the room all day

"So you want to mess around on stage for a while; is that what your saying?" He replied seeing right through my act

"Yea, I guess you could say that. Sorry I just like playing on stage, I always have." I said digging my face into his chest embarrassed

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Me and the boys used to like to do that also, you are still new to this all in a way." He said lifting my head softly by my chin

"Does it ever get boring? The excitement of being on stage, of being somewhere new?"

"Not so far it hasn't and we have been doing this for about 4 years." Nick answered giving me a soft kiss, luckily we weren't interrupted this time. After we broke apart both slightly out of breath, we heard someone walk into our room.

"Hey guys lets go swim for a while, then we can go mess around on stage for a while. How does that sound Jewels?" Joe asked as he walked in, then seeing us "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, don't worry" I told him softly " just let us get changed and we will meet you down at the pool."

Joe left after that so that we could get ready for the pool. When he left I went to get up but Nick wouldn't let me out of his vise-like grip.

"Nick we have to go change, were meeting the boys down at the pool." I said quietly turning to face him

"Where are we going to go from here Julie?" he asked just as softly locking eyes with me

"What do you mean Nick, we're married, how much further can we go? We are also only 16, well I will be in 2 days."

"I mean, do you want a family? How long do you think we should wait before we let the marriage out to the press? Where do you want to live when we are old enough to live on our own?"

"Nick, the only one of those questions that I can answer is if I want a family. I know that I do want a family. I've always wanted kids, a husband, a career." I replied

"What is your biggest goal in life Julie? What did you want more than anything?"

"My dream, I guess you could call it, is to have healthy, happy children, and a loving husband. The way I always imagined my life I guess would be, me being at home after a day at work, my children coming home and going up to their rooms to do their homework. Then a little bit later my husband coming up behind me as I made dinner, wrapping his arms around me, and saying that he loves me, that he missed me." I said with a bit of a dreamy look in my eyes

"How old do you want to be when you have children?"

"I always knew I wanted to have children young, I don't want to be an old mother who can't keep up with her children. But I also want to be able to have a stable job, you know I have wanted to be a Forensic Scientist. I don't know if I'll be able to do that now, I don't think I can go to college like a normal woman."

"If that's what you want to do I, _will _make it happen. I want you to be happy Julie, happy with me."

"But I am happy, I'll admit this whole marriage thing happened a bit earlier than I thought it would, but that doesn't have to stop any of my dreams from happening. Or your dreams, other than being a big rock star that is."

"My dreams were always along that same line, but I would like to try for president some day."

"Well then I will back you 100%, and more, all I can do to be your perfect first lady. Mr. President"

"You already are perfect, perfect for me that is." He whispered into my ear

"Well aren't you the smooth talker," I said getting up "come on we need to get on our suits, before they send up the Calvary to get us."

"Do we have to?" He wined

"Yes we have to."

When we got to the pool, the fun had already started, of course, so Joseph didn't notice when I came up behind him and pushed him into the pool. Then of course I didn't notice Kevin come up behind me till he picked me up and jumped into the pool, causing me to scream like a little girl, it was _cold_.

"Does nobody love the midget!" I yelled as I pulled my head back up

"Oh, you'll get used to it in a minute." Kevin replied

"Hey, what took you two so long up there. Where you making out or something?" Joe cut in floating on the surface of the pool

"Oh yea, we were just fogging up the windows up there, you know it." I said jumping onto his stomach to make him go under "Dork!"

"Wow Julie, just Wow." Kevin said as I fell over from something jumping on my back

"What is on my back?!" I yelled turning around and seeing Frankie "Franklin what are you doing? Do you feel left out?"

"Yes, I haven't seen you in _forever_ JJ."

"What's with the JJ think little one?"

"Julie Jonas! JJ! See it fits, doesn't it." he said triumphantly

"Well I guess it does, doesn't it?" I replied laughing

For about another two hours we played in the pool, just having fun and catching up. I guess you could call it bonding time. After that we had to go get showered, dressed, and I had to do my hair and makeup for Lea's party. We weren't going to get to come back from the hall till after the party.

"Nick! Have You Seen My Sapphire Four Part Eye Shadow!" I yelled out of the bathroom while straightening my hair

"Julie, do you really expect me to know what that is?" He yelled back

"Well you started wearing makeup before I did so I was hoping" I trailed off as I walked into the living room where he was

"Hey! I was in a musical, I had no choice."

"Oh I was just teasing, don't pout, you know I hate it when you pout." I said pecking him on the lips as I sat on the couch next to him

"Why do you hate it?" he asked pulling me onto his lap, I think he thinks were attached at the hip or something, he always had me on his lap, not that I minded

"Because, it's too cute, I swear you could bring down Saddam Husein with that pout baby."

"What could I get you to do with this?" he asked mischievously

"Probably not as much as I can get _you _to do." I said flirtatiously

"Oh really. You think so?"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope. I know so!" I said smugly

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why yes I am."

"And how do you plan to get me to do anything?"

"And why would I tell you that Mr. Lucas?" I asked starting to get up from his lap only to be pulled back down, but this time even closer so he could whisper in my ear

"Because, I still have yet to show you that I _can _get you to say my name."

"I still don't know what you mean by that Nick?"

"You'll find out what I mean in time, my love." He breathed into my ear as he set me on the couch and went into Kevin and Joe's room, leaving me utterly confused

"You are so strange Nicholas." I said to myself before I got up and went to finish getting ready.

"Ok, we ready to get this show on the road?" I said as I came into Denise and Paul's room to meet up with the whole group

"We would be if Joseph could get his hair done, but he's taking for_ever_." Frankie complained

"I'll go help him, we will be in here in at the most 15 minutes ok. Time it!" I said as I went into Joe's room with my straight iron "I hear we're having hair problems today."

"It wont cooperate!"

"Here, let me do it, I think I may be time for a new straight iron, your is toe up from the flow up." I said tossing his in the garbage after I plugged mine in

"Yea, your probably right, I just don't have time to go get one, plus I don't want to be mobbed." he said sheepishly

"Well I'll tell you what." I said "You can use mine as long as you ask first and abide by my rules of the straightening."

"What ever you say I'm just glad that I'm getting my hair done." He replied as I started to do his hair. All together it only took me a good 9 minutes to do his hair and have him ready and out the door into the other room.

"She did it." Kevin said stunned just like the rest of the room

"What?"

"You got him done and ready in less than an hour. It's a miracle, it's never been done before."

"Oh, that. It wasn't all that hard really, I just had to threaten to cut his hair and he sat perfectly still. Right Joe?" I said smiling sadistically

"Oh, you are going to have your hands full with this one Nick." Denise said laughing at the cowering ball of Joseph

"Let's go, we got to make sure everything is perfect for tonight, I'm not going to get to see her again until after New Years." I said as we all went out the door, her present was already at the hall, where we were holding her party

When we got there it was almost already all the way decorated for that night. The only thing missing was the streamers, but we told them we would put those up cause I _loved _putting those things up.

"Nick! Go over there I'll throw it to you!" I said as he got over to the other side I threw the ball of streamer at him to catch while holding one end so it would get strung. After we got most of them up how we wanted we had a couple rolls left so we got into a streamer fight. That finished decorating the room with those, it was like having a bunch of balloons on the floor, lost of fun to decorate also. Much more fun than blowing up hundreds of balloons.

After a while it was about an hour before Lea would come so about a half an our till people started showing up. I invited almost our _whole _grade to this thing, that's like almost 600 kids. You know how many kids that is, that's a _lot _of kids. So we started to do sound checks and all that, make sure that the stage effects were working for the show, and want to know the best part of the whole thing. They were putting me on a strip cord. I was going to _fly_, I'll admit I was scared out of my mind, but it would be _amazing_. We were even going to get Lea on one with me for a bit. Tonight was going to be awesome.

When people started showing up they were getting me strapped into the cord so that they could get it not shown under my cloths. No one knew that the boys were their except my friends that were at the wedding but they only knew because I never went anywhere without at least one of my boys anymore.

When I got word that Lea was in the parking lot I tried to get everyone's attention but it was not an easy task. I ended up yelling into the mike telling them to shut up.

"Ok. Now that I have your attention. The birthday girl is on her way in right now, so we are going to turn out the lights and when she walks in yell HAPPY BIRTHDAY! With all your lung capacity." I said into the mike as they turned out the lights

I swear we scared the _crap _out of her. She jumped like two feet in the air, it was _great_.

"Julie! I thought I wasn't going to get to see you till after New Years?" Lea said excitedly as I gave her a hug

"Well, I couldn't miss my best friend's sweet 16 now could I?" I said laughing with her

"Where are the boys?" She asked concerned that I was here alone

"Right here, and we were just about to do a song for you Lea." Joe said as Nick came up and wrapped an arm around me protectively

"We are going to sing I Wan' a Be Like You from the Jungle Book." Kevin said as he also walked on stage with his guitar in its respective place.

"So we better get out of the way, so we don't make them trip."

"Oh, you think your leaving. That's funny, you're not leaving my site, not in a crowd this large, no way." Nick said grabbing my arm to stop me

"And either way, we want you up here with us." Joe said grabbing Lea and swinging her over to where we were at as they started up the song

Joe was taking turns dancing with Lea and I on stage, it was pretty funny. Till we left him to dance by ourselves on the stage. When we did that I had her hooked up to the cord so that we could jump around and stuff for a bit. This continued, with the whole party dancing and jumping to the music for another hour until we got the D.J. out and had him take over till for the rest of the night, so they unhooked Lea and I from our bonds and let us go out into the party.

We were lucky, not many people decided to attack the boys. Not many girls are all that into the Jonas Brothers in our grade I guess, oh well more time for me with my boys I guess. And apparently Joe is getting a little thing for Lea,


	21. Chapter 22

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **jemimakesawave** she reviewed like 10 times in a row. I come home from school and check my mail to see all these glowing reviews and was ecstatic! Thanks to all who reads as well, I know it's taken me a while to update for the past few months but things have been crazy with school, I'm a Jr. so have a mega work load here. (P.S. Sorry for it having to be posted as JONAS instead of Jonas Brothers and Lucas in stead of Jonas, some places it doesn't make sense like with JJ because someone has a tendency of reporting me for having the real people in the story.)

* * *

We were lucky, not many people decided to attack the boys. Not many girls are all that into JONAS in our grade I guess, oh well more time for me with my boys I guess. And apparently Joe is getting a little thing for Lea,

"Hey, Jewels? Is Lea seeing anyone?" Joe asked sheepishly

"Not that I know of." I said yelling over the pumping of the music "Why, you going to ask her to dance?"

"I was thinking about it,"

"Well you should, why wouldn't she want to dance with a stud like you?"

"I hope you want to dance with this stud." Nick asked as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waste causing me to jump

"Well I guess I could dance with him but I think my husband would get mad." I said turning around and whispering in his ear

"I think he would be alright with just one dance." He breathed into my ear pretending like Joe wasn't there

"Ok, Joe lets go dance for a bit." I said quickly slipping out of Nick's arms, grabbing Joe and heading out to the dance floor leaving a stunned Nick in our wake

"So what should I do about Lea?" Joe shouted over the music again

"Just go up to her and ask her to dance. You've had girlfriends before, it's no big deal, Lea's not a mean person. If she doesn't like you she will tell you straight out. I still think she likes you though so don't give up, just don't be creepy persistent. She will come and talk to me first probably and then she will go with you. It's just the way we roll. Hey that was from the song Ha nice."

"Wow Jewels, blond moment much?" He laughed ruffling my hair

"You mess up my hair I mess up yours, and I'm the only one who knows how to get it how you like it here." I threatened before he could mess my hair, making him back off immediately

"Hey Julie!" Lea yelled coming up to me giving me a hug "Thank you so much for all of this, It's amazing!"

"You're welcome, but thank Joe here also, he helped plan a lot of this." I said giving Joe a knowing smile

"Thank you Joe!" Lea said again as she jumped to give Joe a hug making him blush a bit, as I went to find _my _boy

"Hey." I said softly into his neck as I wrapped my arms around him from behind, making him turn around to face me

"So your finally done with the 'stud' and I get a turn with my girl?" Nick said faking a pout

"Why yes I am, would you like a turn with _your _girl?"

"I guess, since she's finally done flirting with my brother." He replied pulling me onto the floor as a slow song came on. As the music started he wrapped his arms around my torso and I linked my hands behind his head as he pulled me as close to him as possible. When he pulled me to him I lied my head on the crook between his neck and his shoulder breathing onto his neck, and Nick gently set his head on top of mine as we swayed gently to the music.

"Ok guys, we have a special request. I know it's a bit strange but I can't really refuse the guys who are paying me. So here is Come What May from the musical Moulin Rouge. This is going out to a special person, you know who you are." The D.J. announced taking me by surprise.

"Did you request this?" I asked looking up at him in surprise

"No, it wasn't me. It must have been one of the boys." He replied in the same manor then leaned down to whisper "Either way, it's still our song." and gently lay my head back in its respective spot. After a little while he started to sing along with the song softly into my ear. Sadly all good things must come to an end, I guess someone recognized me with Nick cause suddenly there was a circle around us and people were talking ferociously, until Rachel Woodling one of the peppiest girls I've ever known came storming up to us.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" She said in her Brattiest voice as she pulled me away from Nick

"Hey, what do you think you're doing." I said surprised at her audacity

"Get your grubby little hands off of him, do you _know _who this is?"

"Yea I know who he is, does it matter?"

"Does it matter? _Does _it _matter?_" She said incredulously "Yes, It Matters! This is Nick Lucas. _The _Nick Lucas."

"Really?!" I said turning to Nick "Why didn't you tell me. You said you were Willy Wonka!"

"Why would you think he was Willy Wonka?"

"I was being sarcastic, little miss know it all." I said back as Nick came up to me and put his arm around my waste standing to my side

"Calm down, and be nice Julie." He said into my ear calming me down as he traced circles on my hip with his thumb

"What are you doing with _her_? She's a band geek." Rachel said as I someone had just slapped her in the face

"Nick can we please just go over to Kevin. I don't want to start anything, if I start I'm not going to stop and the mouse won't like that." I said quietly to as no one but Nick could hear me

"Alright, lets go. If she causes any more problems we'll just have the security take her out. I don't want to ruin Lea and your sweet 16 with your friends." He said understandingly as we walked over to Kevin at the bar drinking a soda. It was an alcohol free bar for the party.

"Hi, Kevi." I said as we got to him and I gave him a hug

"Hey, Julie. How's the party?"

"Would be better if my brother would come and dance with me." I said dragging him out and leaving a laughing Nick at the bar

After about 3 songs Joe came up and wanted to dance for a while so Kevin went and sat down with Nick for a while. I danced with Joe for about 2 songs and then Lea, and Frankie drug Nick and Kevin back onto the floor so we all danced together for a while. And I have to give them props, those boys can dance quite well for boys. They dance like dorks, but Lea and I made up for it. When the next slow song came on Nick pulled me to him again and I went into the same position as last time, but I also saw Joe take Lea into his arms in almost the same position I was in, which made me smile and point it out to Nick. He smiled, shook his head and gave me a light kiss beside my eye on the side of my face, so I lightly kissed his neck because I didn't feel like moving my head.

"Hey, don't go to sleep Hun." Nick whispered as he ran his hand through my hair

"I'm not, just relaxing, enjoying this." I said softly not opening my eyes

"Alright, just checking. Hey look at Lea and Joe." I looked over at them and they were in the same position as us, except Joe and Lea both had their eyes shut. I think we may have a new couple on our hands.

"My best friend is going to be my sister in law." I said giggling still not lifting my head

"Well, we don't know that yet. Plus if that even does happen it will be a few years longer. She only just turned 16, and it won't be an arranged marriage like ours."

"I'm glad. I don't regret being with you, I just think it's hard to keep this from the press. I don't like not being able to be close to you in public, holding your hand."

"I know, but it would have been hard either way, it's just that we have to be even more careful to make sure everyone thinks that this ring is a purity ring and not a wedding band. And I hate not being able to hold you like I am now, not being able to show all those boys that you're _mine, _they can't have you." He said as he pulled me to him tighter causing me to take a quick intake of breath in surprise

"Nick, I'll always be your's, I love you, with all my heart and more. You don't have to worry about those other boys, none of them are as hot as you anyway." I said reassuringly as I settled back in the crevice between his shoulder and neck, and kissed the side of his neck. I think he liked that, he took a quick intake of breath when I did that, I'll have to try that out later when we're alone.

"I know, I just want to make sure that they _know _that you're with me." He said kissing my head and putting an end to the conversation.

We all stayed like that for the rest of the night, in a big group dancing and just having fun. No one really bothered us except some of our friends coming over to dance with us for a while. It all ended too soon and everyone had to leave, and we had to go back to the room, we had to get back on the road tomorrow to get to New York, we had an interview with Good Morning America in two days and Denise wanted to take me to get a new outfit for the interview.

It was almost midnight and we were back at the hotel room. Everyone was asleep already and Nick and I were just getting into the bed to do the same.

"Nick, why are you so protective of me?" I asked as he got into the bed with me

"Why shouldn't I be? You're my wife, best friend, and the love of my life. I just want to keep you safe and happy, and I never want to loose you." He replied as he pulled me to him and I cuddled into his chest grabbing his shirt into my hand in a fist, with his arms wrapped protectively around me

"How do you think we will let this out on New Years? Actually announce it or just let people assume by actions?"

"Well I was thinking we would just wing it."

"Wing it? I guess that might work, deal with it when it comes."

"Exactly, I just don't want to worry about this too much. Our schedule is busy enough without having to deal with the press." He said sweetly as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, leaving me breathless

"How do you do that?" I asked just regaining my breath

"Do what?" He laughed

"Get my heart racing, my blood pumping, and leave me breathless. I would probably fall if I were standing."

"I didn't know I had that effect on you. I think I like the sound of that." He said as he swooped down and gave me a mind blowing kiss, pinning me between his arms to the bed. As his lips moved against mine I reached behind him and ran my hands threw his curls. He had never kissed me like this, it was a nice change, I thought as I felt him pull away gently, leaving both of us breathing harder.

When he rolled off me and lied on his part of the bed still as close as he could get to me, I gave him a curious look wondering what that was about while searching his eyes for some explanation for this sudden act. When we had both gotten our breaths back he leaned back in still on my side and kissed me again, this time softly, and then started to deepen the kiss by running his tongue lightly across my lip asking for entrance, which I allowed. As he deepened the kiss I felt him run his hand slowly down my side, my hip, until he reached my thigh and hooked my leg around his then placed his hand back onto my lower back pushing me to him gently still, as if I would break at the slightest bit of pressure. After about a minute we broke apart, I had no idea what had come into him.

"Nick, what was that, not that I'm complaining but you've never done that before." I said breathlessly

"What, can't I kiss my wife?" He said playfully

"Well, yeah I guess it's just you've never done anything like that before."

"I'm fine, let's go to sleep we have to get on the road tomorrow." He said softly as he placed a final gentle kiss on my lips and pulled me into a loving embrace as sleep over took me. For another half hour or so Nick just sat up thinking and watching me sleep peacefully.

In the morning we all went and had to catch a pretty early flight so that we could get to New York with time to spare. Denise still wanted to take me to get something new to wear, and I think the boys were coming with and getting something also. I guess we were going to be in the New York/New Jersey area for a while so we were going to go stay at their house in Wyckoff from when they were young. Yep they still had that house, that makes a total of 3 houses.

"Ok kids, go put your stuff in your rooms and then we can leave to get those cloths." Denise said excitedly as we walked into the house each of us carrying our suitcases. I only had 2 I think the boys each had 3. I was staying with Nick like normal, so we had to share a twin sized bunk, good thing we are used to sleeping close together right.

When we had our stuff in our rooms, the boys and I all piled into the SUV with Denise, Paul and Frankie were staying at home they didn't want to go shopping. We spent about 4 hours out in the city shopping, an hour of that we were eating lunch, and man those boys can eat.

I ended up getting a purple long sleeve V neck shirt that clung to my curves yet wasn't so tight that I was always pulling it down along with a pair of bell bottom jeans, I like to wear pants with room unlike my boys. I also got a pair of light brown leather boots that went up around my ankle and zipped up on the inside. They had a rounded tip, and two clasps for decoration on each of the outsides, they were 2 and a half inches high, with a thick heel so I wouldn't kill myself and they wouldn't kill my feet.

When we found all of our outfits we went back home and by then it was about time for dinner so Denise and I got to work in the kitchen. We made chicken enchiladas, with Spanish rice from the left over chicken, the boys all loved them. Needless to say there was no leftovers.

"I just realized something Jewels" Joe brought up suddenly as we were cleaning the kitchen from dinner

"And what is that Joseph."

"You turn 16 tomorrow, and we're going to be on Good Morning America."

"Yea, what's your point?"

"My point, I have no point, I just like pointing out the obvious I guess."

"Yea we all know you have no point Joseph." I teased bored as I finished washing the last of the dishes that wouldn't fit in the dishwasher.

"Kids we're putting in a movie! Come watch!" We heard Paul yell from the family room

When we got in there I saw Nick already sitting on a chair waiting for me so I took my respective place at his side with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. They put in Coraline. It was an interesting movie, I just couldn't stay awake through it though, I ended up falling asleep on Nick, I was just beat from the day of travel and then shopping.

A while later I woke up to being moved a bit

"Shhh, go back to sleep, I got ya." Nick whispered to me kissing me softly on my forehead as I let the dark veil of sleep fall back over me, feeling safe in his arms as he carried me to bed

In the morning we were woken up at 5 in the morning so that we could get to the studio at 6. The show started at 7 eastern time. Nick had to help me down from the bed because we had the top bunk and no latter so my tiny 5 ft tall self wasn't able to get down. We got dressed and went downstairs to meet the other half asleep boys in the house. After we had all eaten breakfast we left for the studio, we got there not to long after 6 am so we were on time. For our performance together we were singing the boys song Underdog. Apparently they thought it described me pretty well, I didn't understand why, but I did like that song it was a lot of fun to sing and hear plus it was quite a sweet song. I mainly helped with the Chorus to make it sound a bit more like when they first recorded it with Nick's voice not being as mature so I ended taking up his solo in the middle of the song, then he joined me instead of how Joe would have joined Nick.

When the song was over the host Diane came over and started to say how well we did singing that song as she led us over to the couch we were going to be on during the interview.

"Well now let me see if I got this right, You're Kevin the oldest, Joe the second born, Nick the youngest of the band but not of the siblings and who are you young lady?" Diane asked me

"My name is Julie Schmitz, I'm the boys opening act on their tour this year, and as you already have seen, I sing a few songs during the concerts with the boys." I said smiling politely

"Well you do sing beautifully if I may say so myself. Do you mainly take over Nick's parts during the songs?"

"Well she usually does take my main parts when I have solos of songs that we recorded when I was younger and my voice hadn't matured. It gives our fans a bit more of the feel of the old songs, after my voice changed they were never the same." Nick answered grabbing my hand in his discreetly

"The most amazing thing about this is that Jewels didn't really even need all that much practice to push her voice like we had to. It's not easy to fill those areas with sound, even with the speakers you turn them up to high and the music sounds really bad." Joe added in

"So Julie how did you get started with the boys?" Denise asked me

"Well, when my parents died earlier this year they had been friends with the Lucases from quite a young age and Denise came to the funeral. I sang at my parents funeral, it was the least I could do. I found out later that day that Denise had gotten custody of me from my parents through their will, so I live with the boys now. After Denise heard me sing she had called Paul or Mr. Lucas and told him about me so he set up a time to hear me sing and then when he did he added me into the concerts. Neither me nor the boys heard about any of this until I actually met the boys on their final concert in Chicago. I'm from the Chicago area. And I guess that's how I got here." I said honestly but skipping the parts about the engagement

"Well that is quite the story, from normal teen age high schooler to opening act for JONAS in a matter of days." Diane said amazed

"Yea I guess you could say that." I replied with a forced smile, the only thing she forgot to add was that it was my parents death that caused all of this to happen. As I thought that I felt a reassuring squeeze on the hand that Nick was holding

"So boys how much longer are you going to be on tour for?" Denise asked getting on to the interview with the boys. The rest of the time I only added small comments here and their, nothing big, I mainly just sat there quiet like Nick normally does. Truth be told I didn't really want to talk to this lady any more, she wasn't very sensitive to hard topics for people. And couldn't tell when something made someone uncomfortable, so she just kept going. Even though this fact annoyed me to no end I still sat there quietly not interrupting the boy's interview, that was until Joe and Kevin decided to pull this little stunt on Nick and I.


	22. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: Alright guys, you know I don't ask alot of my readers but once in a while it's nice to get some feedback. I know there's a few people who consistantly review and I love them sooooo much - you all know who you are - but please can I get some additional reviews because I'm starting to feel like I'm writing this story for only one or two people. ~ SapphireJKH**

* * *

"So boys how much longer are you going to be on tour for?" Denise asked getting on to the interview with the boys. The rest of the time I only added small comments here and there, nothing big, I mainly just sat there quiet like Nick normally does. Truth be told I didn't really want to talk to this lady any more, she wasn't very sensitive to hard topics for people. And couldn't tell when something made someone uncomfortable, so she just kept going. Even though this fact annoyed me to no end I still sat there quietly not interrupting the boy's interview, that was until Joe and Kevin decided to pull this little stunt on Nick and myself.

"So, How do all of you get along being stuck on one bus together for weeks on end?" Denise asked curiously

"Well we brought a video to show you today. We just made it last night." Joe said excitedly causing me to give Nick a questioning look,

"I don't know what's going on." Nick whispered into my ear discreetly answering my silent question

"This is so cute, you're just going to love it Denise." Kevin added "Roll the tape please."

When he said that we all turned to the screen behind us as a picture of the kitchen at our house came up. We could see the picture moving into the living room and then get pointed at the couch at Nick and I. I had my head lied on Nick's shoulder with his arm around me as the movie finished up.

"Nicholas, why don't you wake Julie and get her to bed?" Paul said as he and Denise left the living room and the shot of the camera.

"I'll just carry her to bed I don't want to wake her, she hasn't been sleeping well lately." Nick replied as Paul was leaving getting an 'Alright' in return

"Just make sure not to drop her Nick," Joe said quietly leaving the room

With that Nick got up and put his arms under my knees and one under my shoulders, and picked me up bridal style. After a little bit of the camera following us I started to stir a little bit

"Shhhh, I've got ya, don't worry." Nick said as he kissed me softly on the forehead and walked out of the view of the camera into our room, making the camera shut off.

"Oh, that is so cute. I guess you all are rather close aren't you." Denise the host gushed.

"Kevin! What the heck!" Nick said turning to Kevin as I sat there stunned at what I had just seen, then turning to me after noticing how quiet I was and getting worried

"Julie? Jewels? Snap out of it." Nick said quietly yet in a slightly urgent voice snapping me out of whatever daze I was in

"Joseph Adam Jonas!" I exclaimed turning to my left where Joe was at

"Hey! It wasn't me behind the camera! Why am I in trouble?" He said a bit worried

"It was obviously _your_ idea, Kevin is to nice to do something like this on his own." I snapped grabbing his earlobe and getting up "Just wait till Denise gets a hold of you."

As I said that I started pulling him off the stage by his lobe, when I stopped abruptly

"You know what, you're an accomplice, you deserve just as much as he gets." I stated grabbing Kevin by the earlobe, forcing him up and pulling both the boys off stage. With my height both of them had to kind of stoop over so that I wouldn't hurt them as much

"Well, I guess the interview is over. Good thing we're out of time. Denise it was nice to meet you." Nick said hastily as he shook the hosts hand and practically ran off stage. With that you hear on stage

"Julie! Calm Down!" "AH! That's Not Supposed To Bend That Way!" "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! Mercy! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Well, I think this tour is going to be, _interesting _to say the least." The host said as she took the topic in a different direction and brought on the next guest.

Back stage with us it wasn't so calm - as you would have guessed - by this time I had already whacked Joseph and Kevin over the head about 3 times each and now Nick was next to me while we watched the boys get chewed out by Denise: their mother.

"How could you two do that, do you know what questions this will bring up now. We have to keep _everything _concerning Nick and Julie's relationship under wraps until New Years." Denise said ferociously as she chewed her two eldest boys out

"I didn't even think of that!" I said worried as I turned to Nick "What if they do ask questions, what are we going to tell them?"

"Don't worry, it was just an innocent video. As far as they're concerned it was a 'Brother' taking his 'Sister' to bed. That's all." Nick said reassuringly as he took me in his arms, I sat my head on his chest and he kissed my head quickly before he lied his head on mine.

"Julie, Nick, why don't you two head home. We'll be home in about an hour alright." Denise said pointedly

"Ok Mom, we'll meet you at home. I think we'll pick up something on the way home. I'll have my phone on me though so don't worry." Nick told his mother as she quickly agreed and we left.

"What do you say to some Baskin Robins?" Nick asked me as we got into the car, we had Billy Bob as our driver/security guard until we got home

"That sounds good."

"What kind are you going to get?" He asked playfully

"Chocolate Peanut butter ice cream!" I said like a five year old

"I should have guessed, is that your favorite ice cream, you get it every time we go to Baskin Robins." He said chuckling

"Why yes, yes it is." I proudly replied as he leaned down and kissed me swiftly

When we got to Baskin Robins we each got a pint of our favorite type of ice cream to take back to the house. When we got back we popped in a movie and sat on the couch together eating our ice cream, watching our movie. Once in a while we would steal scoops from each others ice cream. After about ten minutes we got up and put our ice cream in the fridge and settled back down. The rest of the family got back about half way through the movie and the boys sat down and finished watching the movie with us while Paul went to deal with some tour stuff and Denise went to go fix lunch, just some simple sandwiches with chips.

After lunch the boys and I were in the family room working on a brand new song _just _for us. Yep you heard right, it was being written with a part mixed in for me so that we _really _were singing together. Not just adding me in, and I was ecstatic. When we were about half way through the lyrics we heard the phone ring but we just let Denise get it like she always did when we were working.

"Julie! It's your Aunt Desi, she needs to talk to you." Denise yelled for me from the kitchen

"I wonder what she wants. I'll be right back boys, continue." I said getting a round of agreements as I left the room

"Hey Desi, what's up, I haven't heard from you in a while." I said pleasantly on the phone

_Julie, your sister called me today. She wants to see you. _

"Which sister?"

_Allie, I haven't even heard from Carrie since she moved to Florida in March. _

"Why does she want to see me now? I thought she was in Texas finishing high school."

_She was, but their school year ended same as yours, she has off till next month. _

"How come it took her this long to try to get a hold of me?"

_I'm not sure, I think it has something to do with A.J. _

"What does her boyfriend have anything to do with me?"

_I'm not sure but here's the number, why don't you give her a call. Maybe you can see her again. Don't you miss your big sister? _

"Well of course I miss my big sister, but I've been busy and she never even left us a contact number when she ran off to Texas. How was I supposed to get in touch with her, it would have been nice to have her at the wedding."

_I know, and it was a beautiful wedding by the way. You looked lovely baby. _

"Thanks Desi, I'll give her a call tonight or tomorrow. The boys and I are working on a new song right now. Talk to you later, Bye Desi love you."

_Love you too Julie. I'll talk to you later, Bye. _

"Why does your sister want to talk to you? And how come I didn't know you had a sister?" Nick sneaked up behind me making me jump about a foot in the air

"Nick! Don't do that! And I'm not sure why she wants to talk to me, plus I guess I thought it wasn't really relevant since I haven't seen either of them since March." I said walking away and going into our room hoping that would end the conversation. I knew it wouldn't work, but you can't blame a girl for trying can you?

"So, you're going to call her aren't you?"

"She's my sister, she may have ran off in March and not even come for our own parents funeral, but she's still my sister. If she wants to talk to me, I'll talk. I won't say it will be for long, but I'll at least talk."

"Good, I knew you were a better person than that, I never doubted you." He said coming up and giving me a comforting hug making me relax automatically in his arms, lay my head on his chest and listen to his hear beat. For the next couple of minutes we just sat there in that same position, calming down and enjoying one anothers company.

After that we went back out into the family room and helped the boys finish the lyrics for the new song and start the acoustics. All four of us worked on that until it was time for diner and went to eat.

When we had gotten diner all cleaned up I went into Nick and my room with the phone and called Allie. I was a bit nervous to say the least, I had no idea what she wanted and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out. I typed in the numbers and heard it ringing a few times until she finally picked up

_Hello?_

"Hey? Allie? It's Julie. Desi said that you were trying to get a hold of me?"

_Julie! Oh my god, where are you? When I got back in town the house was sealed up, and you were gone. _

"I'm living with my new family. Well they're my guardians, mom and dad left me in their custody in their will."

_Who? And you still didn't tell me where you're at. _

"I'm currently in New Jersey, but our time off is almost up. We'll be leaving in a few days."

_What? What do you mean 'out time off'? Julie, who are these people. I want to see you, give me the address and I can be out there in at the most three days. _

As Allie said this Denise came into the room and asked for the phone

"Allie, Denise wants to talk to you. She's one of my guardians, here."

"Hi, I'm Denise. You're Allie if I'm correct. I knew your parents since you were just a baby. You probably don't remember me you were only about 2 or 3 years old last time you saw me. How about you come out and visit with Julie for some time. Here's our address, you just need to be here by Saturday, that's two days plenty of time. See you then, buh-bye." Denise said hanging up the phone not letting Allie get in a word edge wise

"That was amazing." I said stunned

"It's a acquired talent, you'll learn it in time. You have to if you are going to work in this business." She replied as we walked out of the room and into the living room where the boys were playing some video games

"Hey Jewels, you want to play Rock Band?" Joe asked as we walked into the room

"Sure, what do I get to play?"

"You can do vocals or Drums."

"I'll do Drums, haven't played those in a while." I said getting behind the set and getting ready to start the song

For the rest of the night we just joked around and took turns on the instruments. The whole family started playing even Bonus. The best part of the whole night was when Joe ended up getting us booed off stage when he couldn't keep up on Hard level of the Bass guitar.

Soon enough Saturday had rolled around and I had totally forgotten about Allie coming to see me. It was almost noon when we heard the door bell. None of the boys knew about my sister coming to visit, only Paul and Denise knew, I had forgotten to tell Nick with how busy they had been keeping me for the past two days.

"Oh! You must be Allie, Julie's sister. I'm Denise come in." I heard Denise say polite yet happily from the doorway as I baked some chocolate chip cookies. Sugar free, I had made some normal ones earlier, these were special for Nick.

"Hey, who's that?" Nick whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and tried to steel some cookie dough from the bowl I was mixing at the moment, succeeding in getting his hand whacked with a wooden spoon I kept on hand to beat Joe with when he tried this same stunt

"I'm not sure" I said since I hadn't heard who was at the door, as Nick started to lightly kiss the side of my neck teasingly

"Nick, stop that tickles." I said giggling as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck

"You taste like cookies," He said kissing me softly

"Ah-Hem" We heard someone clear their thoughts from the doorway making us look at them surprised

"Oh, Shoot," I said quickly without thinking when I saw Alexzandrea René Schmitz standing there watching me practically make out with a boy she had never met

"Who's that?" Nick asked me quietly

"That's my sister, I'm so sorry I forgot she was coming out today."

"Don't worry about it. Hi, I'm Nicholas Lucas." Nick said politely shaking Allie's hand

You see, Allie has always been protective of me so at that time she was practically glaring at him. I could tell that it did intimidate Nick but he was bearing very well against her scrutiny, he wasn't going to let some girl who was a head shorter than him intimidate him.

"I'm Allie, Julie's older sister." she said strictly, as if trying to see if he was good enough for me "Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Or something" Kevin said walking into the kitchen hearing the conversation "Hey Julie, where did you stash those cookies?"

"No cookies till after dinner! I told you before Kevin, you'll spoil your dinner, and you just ate lunch not even an hour ago." I said exasperated "And you stay out of that dough too mister."

"How did she do that." Joe asked a bit frightened that I had caught him with my back turned

"She's a girl man, she has eyes in the back of her head." Frankie said as he came in and walked up to me "Hey Julie, can I help with the cookies?"

"Sure little man, why don't you sit up here on the counter and keep me company while I wait for the cookies to bake alright?" I said picking him up and putting him on the free space on the counter

"Allie, why don't you follow me and I'll show you where you can put your things." Denise said taking Allie out of the kitchen for a bit "Julie tell them, now, I know you forgot so now's the perfect time."

When she left the kitchen I told all the boys to grab chairs and sit down. I told them about me talking to Allie, how she left earlier that year. The whole story, I was done in a matter of minutes.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister before? And why didn't you invite her to the wedding?" Joe asked

"I had no way to get a hold of her. She didn't leave a contact number when she left. And don't forget I also have Carrie, but I don't see her calling anytime soon unless she realizes that I'm becoming famous because of you guys." I said turning to the sink and starting to wash a few pans to keep my hands busy, until I felt two arms go around me and grab my hands.

"You weren't a very close family were you Julie?" Kevin asked as Nick lased his fingers threw mine after I had wiped them off. He was still behind me with is arms around me as if in a hug.

"Carrie and my mom never got along, neither did Carrie and Allie. I got along with Allie really well, she was my big sister, I always looked up to her. She had all the cool friends, well the people I considered cool. She was friends with the kids who always liked to wear dark colors that most preppies were afraid of, I guess you could classify them as Goths, punks, or emos. I just always saw them as normal kids, I guess I was mainly freaked out by the preppies like how the preppies were freaked out by that group. I never really fit in a group per say, if I was classified it would be probably, either band geek, loner, or nerd. I always hung out with the honors kids.

"All of Allie's friends knew who I was, so I was always protected. I was I guess considered one of them since Allie was my sister, she was like the Queen of that group, they all thought I was alright, so they always looked out for me. That's why I was never beat up or picked on in school, and on the rare occasion that I was they would always be right there and keep me safe. They were my family I guess, I always looked up to my sister for having such awesome and loyal friends, no matter what there was usually a chunk of the group that would stick with you no matter what.

"Carrie was always mixed into the group who loved material things, so she never really mixed in with Allie and I really well, she always loved to tick Allie off and I was pretty much the piece keeper I guess you could say. Allie and me would always drive to school together and on days that she didn't have to work after school we would drive home together also, I guess it was our bonding time, and we would go out a lot too and just hang out. You know, bum around, I guess we were just closer to each other then we were to Carrie. And Carrie never really fit with the family I guess, we always tried though, she was our family and we loved her though. I guess she decided that we were holding her back or something, I don't know all I know is that she moved to Florida and never came back. Our mother always told us 'You aren't white trash, your middle class. There is a difference, and don't let anyone tell you any differently.' I never knew why she would say that. I didn't see what was so important about that. I was happy with my life and I didn't care what others thought, but I guess Carrie didn't see the world the same way as I had.

"This is Allie's final year in high school, she's a senor in high school. I'm sorry for not telling you guys this before. I never thought that she would try to find me again I guess. I think I just wanted to move on, try to forget the good times. I kind of felt like she didn't want me as a sister any more since she left and never even left any way for me to talk to her." I finished as I felt the rest of the boys wrap their arms around me, making me give a light laugh "Thanks guys"

"Hey, don't worry. You're our sister, we love you and understand that there are things that we haven't found out about." Kevin said as they let me go, well all of them but Nick, he stayed in his respective place right behind me with a secure grip on my waste like normal

"Fine _one _cookie." I said handing each of them a cookie

"Sweet!" Joe said as he munched on his cookie

"Sorry if your cookies didn't turn out right Nick, it's my first time making sugar free cookies."

"Don't worry, they taste fine. Wish I could have normal chocolate though." He said with mock sadness causing us all to laugh

"Julie?" Was heard from the doorway causing us all to turn our heads to look. Allie was standing in the entrance of the kitchen "Can I talk to you? Alone."

"What ever you have to say to me you can say in front of the boys. They're my family also." I said giving Nicks hand a light squeeze

"I'm sorry for just up and leaving, I just couldn't take mom any more." She said apologetically

"Yea, seems like that's what caused Carrie to leave also." I said keeping eye contact "It's ok, I just wish that you would have called, or left a number so I could call you."

"I know, I should have, but I was worried about them sending someone to get me. I didn't want that happening. But I'm not leaving you again, you can come and live with me now. I'm living with Mamma Star and she said that she would be happy to have you with us." She said hopefully causing Nick to tense up around me. He was worried that I would leave, and I have to admit I was thinking about it.


	23. Chapter 24

"I know, I should have, but I was worried about them sending someone to get me. I didn't want that happening. But I'm not leaving you again, you can come and live with me now. I'm living with Mamma Star and she said that she would be happy to have you with us." She said hopefully causing Nick to tense up around me. He was worried that I would leave, and I have to admit I was thinking about it.

"Allie. I'm happy here, and I can't leave anyway, this is my family I can't just leave them."

"I'm your family! Your not even _related _to them." She exclaimed

"If I could have gotten a hold of you, you would know that they _are _my family. I _am _related to them!" I said in the same manor

"Oh yea? How is that, are they some long lost cousins Julie?" She mocked

"No! I'm married to Nick! We've been married for the past two weeks! Even call Lea and ask, or Aunt Julie. They were both there, we have pictures to prove it." I said deadly quiet

"No," She said defeated

"Yes, it's true, in mom and dad's will they said that I was to marry Nick, and that's what I did. And guess what Allie? I'm happy, I love my new family, my new _husband._"

"My little sister got married before me. What has this world come to?" She said jokingly

"Wow Allie, just wow." I said going over to her and hugging her "I missed you."

"I missed you too Juju." She whispered "And I'm not leaving again like that. Your stuck with me for a while. I'm here with you for about three weeks, at least that's what Denise said. Then I have to go back to Texas, school will be starting. So are you going to introduce me to my new brother in law's."

With that all worked out I introduced her to the boys, I was surprised that we resolved that so fast. But I guess we usually did settle our fights pretty quickly. When I had finished baking and put everything away we all went into the family room and sat there and talked for a while.

"I'm Kevin, this is Joe, that's Nick and this little bomb shell is Frankie, the Bonus Jonas." Kevin said after we had sat down

"Wait, you're JONAS, for serious?"

"I thought you had realized when I said our last name Allie?" I said confused

"Well I was listening but I guess I wasn't really connecting the dots, it's not like I see many pictures of them. I don't watch the Disney Channel."

"I guess that's true." I said "It takes you a while to connect things."

"Yea, like you did any better, it took you seeing our mother in a limo to realize she was _our _mother." Joe teased pushing me lightly

"Oh, shush up Joseph." I said pushing him back which lead to an all out war. We were trying to push each other off the couch, no one was helping either of us.

"HA!" I said triumphantly, I had pushed Joe off the couch and was now sitting on his back. He was face down on the floor, well I was until Nick picked me up and put me on his lap.

"Must you always half way kidnap me?"

"Yes, I must." Nick replied laughing lightly placing a soft kiss on my forehead "And you know you love it, so don't complain."

"I hate it when you're right, you know that don't you?"

"Yep." He replied smugly making me stick my tongue out at him in response and causing the whole room's contents to laugh as I rested my head on his shoulder in defeat

"Hey Julie, where do you sleep? I didn't see another room for you." Allie asked randomly

"She sleeps with Nick in his and Frankie's room, they share a bed." Joe said causing the rest of us look at him in surprise, that he would just blurt that out to my sister. My sister who had just found out that I got married, I think that was a bit much to lay on within an hour.

"What! You haven't -" Allie started to say before Nick and I cut in

"No!" We exclaimed hurriedly at the same time, getting stunned looks from them at our outburst

"Really? Even though you guys had a whole week _alone _together?" Joe asked incredulously

"We're only 16 Joseph." I replied a bit outraged that he would think of us that way

"I know that, but you two _are _married, and you share a bed, usually have your own hotel room. Plus you two did have all that time together, add that to teenage hormones and there yah go."

"Joe, I think that Nick and Julie's sex life, or lack there of, is none of our concern. It was an arranged marriage it's perfectly understandable if they decided to wait. Neither of them were probably planning on getting married until they were about 23 years old. Somewhere around there, you know what I mean?" Kevin said explaining it to Joe, earning a grateful look from both Nick and I

"So does that mean that you have never seen each other naked?" Allie asked quickly making me turn bright red and go wide eyed

"Allie! What part of 'None of our business' don't you understand?" I said just as quickly

"Well it's a reasonable question, and I didn't ask about sex, I just asked if you two have seen each other bare butt naked. Does this mean you two have and it had something to do with sexual activity?"

"No Allie, we haven't done anything remotely sexual with our cloths removed." I said exasperatedly as I felt Nick tighten his arms around me comfortingly trying to get me to calm down. When he did that I relaxed and just sat back into my original position with my head on his shoulder in defeat

"You'll tell me when you get pregnant right?" She continued

"Nick, Make her stop. Please make her stop." I said burying my head into his neck giving up and trying to get him to take over

"Allie, Please?" Nick said pointedly as he rubbed my back comfortingly

"Fine," she said giving up finally

"Thanks. Now will you come out and talk again." He said first to Allie then quietly to me receiving a quiet 'No' in reply

So he picked me up bridal style making me wrap my arms around his shoulders as not to fall, and kept my head buried in his neck. Without answering to the questions shot at him he carried me into our room, closed the door with his foot, and lied down on the bed still not letting me go. When he had set securely on the bed I got off his lap and sat at his side with his arm wrapped around me and my head laying on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Nick said quietly into my ear, not receiving a reply "Are you sure you won't tell me? I have two older brothers also."

"Not like her, you guys get along really well for siblings, we barley got along. We had our moments but still." I said not looking at him and just playing with his shirt

"Hey," He gently coaxed "Don't worry, you have me and the boys to help. I won't let anything happen. What kind of husband would I be if I let someone harm my wife."

"Not a good one." I said smiling a bit

"There we go, that's the smile I was looking for. Now do you want to stay in here until dinner or, go play some video games with the boys, and your sister?"

"Can we just stay in here for a while? I'm still kind of getting used to the whole, sister being around after running off 5 months ago thing." I said making him laugh and hold me tighter making me smile a bit more. I loved his laugh, I don't know why I just do. We spent the next about two hours in our room just talking and sitting their enjoying each others company I guess you could say.

"Nick, Julie, dinner time. Come on kids come out and eat." Denise said knocking on our door getting our attention

"I guess we have to go out there now don't we." I said sadly not moving

"Yea, I guess we do huh?" as he said that he rubbed my back and kissed my head

After that I got up, when Nick got up he grabbed my hand and lead me out of our room and into the dinning room and sat down. Dinner was relatively normal, we ate, we talked, and I got harassed by Joseph and my sister. I guess they decided to team up against me cause the teasing just kept coming, Allie kept telling him all my embarrassing stories.

"But did she ever tell you about the time she was in the school musical. Well she was one of the leads, the goddess of love and beauty, she had a solo in the middle of the show where she's the only one on stage except for two people who are dancing to her singing. The rest of the cast was back stage singing backup. Well it was the last day performance of the musical and the power went out _right _as her song was about to start and the lights went off and when the music didn't go on everyone started _freaking _out. So Julie's up there not knowing what to do and she has the rest of the cast off stage telling her to sing just sing, so she goes over their and is like 'what do I do' they all tell her at the same time 'Sing!' so she goes up to the two others on stage and tells them 'ok, I'm going to start singing, when I start just pick up where you have to alright.' Then she goes back to her position and starts singing her song, about half way through her director comes running down to the stage and whispers well practically yells I guess I don't know what to call it, for them to shut the curtain.

"When it's finally closed she just collapses onto the risers and just sits there almost in tears. Julie had pretty bad stage fright, the only reason she was able to do the play was because she got so into the character. The whole cast all each gave her a hug and were all congratulating her and all that. Then the director tells them to go to the dressing room, well it was the band room really, so they all went in there. She told them that she sent someone to go get batteries for the stereo so that they could finish the show. And then she turns to Julie and is like 'Julie you are a Rock Star, that was amazing. The truest meaning of The show must go on As I have ever seen. You're a rock star girl.' And Julie's still almost hyperventilating. And on top of that this was the performance that the Superintendent of the school had came to see. It was amazing, I couldn't believe that she had the guts to do that when she told me about it. I wasn't their but she told me all about it, I couldn't believe it." Well now I was definitely embarrassed, I couldn't believe that she would tell them about that. So I had my head buried in my hands and trying to sink into my chair

"You would never be able to tell she had stage fright from the way that she acts on stage, during performances. But you'll see that while on tour with us for the next two weeks." Denise said from next to me as Nick put his arm around me

"I'll take the dishes in." I said getting up and grabbing a few dishes off of the table and rushing into the kitchen

When I got in there I started some water and rinsed off the plates then put them in the dishwasher.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" Nick said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind causing me to sigh in exasperation

"It's Allie, she always has to tell all of my embarrassing stories doesn't she? I just errr." I cut off frustrated, turning to face Nick and buried my face in his chest

"Hey, She's your big sister, it's her job. Joe and Kevin do it to me also." He said reassuringly running his hand down my hair calming me down

"Yea I know, it's just, I'm not used to her being around anymore like you are. I can deal with Joseph teasing me, it's all in good fun, but Allie too? I don't think I can deal with that, she can get vicious Nick, I'm terrified of her. I can't stand up to her either if something is bothering me, it's impossible for me." I said desperately just about ready to cry

"Hey, don't cry, I'm right here, she cant do anything to you while I'm here. You may not be able to stand up to her but _I _can. And I won't let her hurt the love of my life." He said taking my head into his hands, looking into my eyes and kissing me softly and reassuringly "Don't worry, you'll be fine with me here."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always make me feel so safe and secure, like nothing can or will ever hurt me as long as I'm with you." I said laying my head on his chest as he tightened his grip around me

"I'm not sure, I didn't even realize that I did that. But I don't think I want to ever stop if it makes you happy." he said softly into my ear

"It does, it makes me happy, very happy. I like feeling safe, and I always feel safe in your arms."

"Good, then that means that I never have to let you go."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Aww, isn't this so sweet. I thought you were doing dishes?" We heard from the door way scaring us both into jumping apart. When I looked at the doorway it turned out to be Allie

"Can we help you?" I asked going back to the placing the dishes in the dishwasher

"No, I think your fine, just try to keep the kissy face to a minimum, I don't want to throw up." She practically sneered walking out of the kitchen and leaving Nick and I alone

"What did _she _sit on this morning?" I said rhetorically

"Come on, once we finish this we can go play some whiffle ball in the yard with the boys." After Nick said that we finished the dishes and headed to the yard to join in on the boy's game, Allie was in on her laptop at the moment, and I was Ok with that.

"Hey Julie, you going to be the pitcher?" Kevin asked tossing me the ball

"Of Course, aren't I always? I _am _the only one who can get Joseph out with one pitch." I said rubbing it in Joe's face, he hated when I was pitching for him, he could never win. The whole family was out their, Denise was acting as umpire, I was pitcher for the whole game unless I got the urge to bat. So Kevin and Frankie were on a team, and Nick and Joe were on a team together, Paul was always the ref/outfielder, he was the extra player for both of the teams. Me? I never left my pitchers mound, really they made a little mound in there backyard for when they play. It's so much fun, and Nick and I get so competitive toward each other. Nick is just regularly competitive, and me I just like to beat guys at sports that they think their magnificent at. It's fun seeing them throw a temper tantrum. Not that Nick normally does, but it's fun to see Joseph do it, he's always joking when he does it though of course.

When we got out in our respective places it was Frankie up to bat, so I moved in like normal and we took it easy on him, he was only seven years old. So he got to first base and then Kevin was up, I didn't go easy on him. He almost hit a home run until Paul caught it, got him out, passed Nick the ball and he got Frankie out as he got to second base. Frank was a good sport though, he went back and took his turn at bat again. When both of them are on base Denise takes a turn and if the bases are filled then Paul will take a turn and we send Joseph or Kevin out into the out field. We continued like this for a few hours, yea it took us that long to get bored of the game. Well we didn't exactly get bored Denise said it was time to get inside, it was dark out so about 8 pm by then.

"Ha! I just struck you out 3 times in a row Joseph! Bow down to my superiority." I said jokingly to Joe as he laughed at my immaturity

"Yea, Yea, Yea, whatever you say Julie Kay"

"Hey that rhymed, I like that." I said laughing

"I knew that Diet Dr. Pepper was a bad idea, but noooo, no one listen to the guy who's _married _to her. Of course I don't know what would make her hyper." Nick grumbled to himself, making me giggle, and him glare playfully at me. With that look I took off down the hall with him after me, when we got to the living room Nick had caught up with me, not that it was that hard in the first place, and was pinning me down, tickling me on the couch.

"Say Mercy, Come on Say it." He teased as he tickled me

"N-N-Never!" I exclaimed laughing trying to get him off of me, it wasn't working

"Why not?"

"C-C-Cause, you can't, you, cant keep this up." I said laughing even harder in response

"Why are you always right?" As he stopped tickling me

"Because…you love me… to much…to keep that…up." I said breathlessly and still laughing a bit from his attack

"Fine," He said kissing my temple "Lets play some Guitar Hero."

"Ok," I said getting the guitars as the other boys came in and we started an all out Guitar Hero war/tournament, Kevin of course ended up winning, I came in second, Joe a close third, Franklin at fourth and Nick at dead last, poor Nicholas. He didn't mind too much, he was used to it so it didn't really bother him all that much. He's better on the real guitar, that's the problem, well I guess he just can't deal with not moving his hands so much on the fake guitar. I'm not sure I don't play the guitar, I play the flute and the piano. Our tournament lasted until about 11pm, Denise had taken Frankie to bed about an hour ago. We had another performance tomorrow. It was a charity concert for the boys' diabetes fund. I was more than happy to perform with them, I thought it was an amazing fund. My grandpa had diabetes also so I know how hard it can be on families and the person who has the disease.

So we all headed off to bed, when Nick and I went to bed we were extra quiet as not to wake Frankie. Of course Nick had to help me onto the bed again, we really need to get a latter for that thing. As soon as I was in Nick's safe and loving embrace, the sound of his heart beat put me right to sleep.

We were woken up at about 9 in the morning, for a charity event, the event lasted all day and we had to be there at ten to start getting ready. It started at one in the afternoon, and ended at eight at night, we had a break from four till five for diner, but we weren't the only ones performing, their were about ten bands playing for us, we just had the main parts because we were the host's of the event. We had to play about three hours out of the six that the events length. At least the time was broken up, right?


	24. Chapter 25

**I don't own any of the celebrities mentioned in this chapter alright? They're just there to add to the plot.**

* * *

We were woken up at about 9 in the morning, the charity even lasted all day and we had to be there at ten to start getting ready. It started at one in the afternoon, and ended at eight at night, we had a break from four till five for diner, but we weren't the only ones performing, their were about ten bands playing for us, we just had the main parts because we were the host's of the event. We had to play about three hours out of the six that the events length. At least the time was broken up, right?

"Ok guys, we're going to pick up some Starbucks on our way their and we will be the first ones there of course cause we need to oversee the final touches on the stage. Let's head out." Paul said practically pushing us out the door. Allie wasn't very happy about being woken up, she didn't get to sleep until at least three in the morning I'm not sure for sure what time she got to bed. We told her to get to sleep but nope, she had to be little miss know it all and say she would be fine, and now we have to deal with a crabby Allie.

I was tired also so I had my head lied on Nick's shoulder with his lying on my head, we were both half asleep and Kevin knew what we normally ordered from Starbucks so he was ordering for us.

"We have to start our lessons back up soon." Nick said to me quietly

"Yea I figured that I would be home schooled with you." I said in the same relaxed tone

"Yep, but I think you'll like our teacher she's pretty nice."

"She has to be, otherwise you could just fire her and get a new one." I said making him laugh

"I guess your right, but at least I only have this year and you only have the next two years."

"Nope, with the regiment I came up with I can be finished this year with you, as long as I have to meet the same requirements as in my old high school."

"Don't worry I'll help you when you need it."

"Ok, that's good. But I have a problem with asking for help, so don't expect it to happen often." that caused him to laugh "I wasn't joking"

Soon enough we had reached the area for the concert and had to get out. As we got out of the car we were handed our Starbucks and we headed to the dressing rooms. We were in our P.J.'s, well the boys and I were, everyone else was in their normal cloths, but we also had to wear a special outfit for the stage.

"Who does your makeup and hair Julie?" Allie asked as we got to the room

"Well usually I get to do my own but once and I while I get the boy's stylist forced on me, she does an amazing job. Plus she loves getting to go a girls hair for a change, so she likes to force her expertise on me, then she would usually let me deal with Joe's hair. He fusses too much for her, so it ends up taking forever. He only stays still for me cause if he doesn't I whack him, if he moves more than 4 times I whack him with the iron. That keeps him still." I said smugly causing her to laugh as I had some cloths thrown at me

Today I was wearing a tie-dye blue gypsy skirt, with a white tank top and a white jean jacket. The jacket was easy to get off so that I could take it off if it got too hot, it was August even if the concert was outside, it was going to get hot.

When I was done changing and doing my makeup and hair I went into the boy's changing room to bug them for a bit. They were almost ready, just waiting on Joe's hair to finish, had to apply the second coat.

"Ok, you look _hot _Jewels. How come Nick got you and not me." Joe asked as he came over, grabbed my hand and spun me causing me to laugh a bit.

"Hey, don't start Joseph, she's mine." Nick joked grabbing me and hugging me to him making me laugh even more.

"You two don't be careful and she'll run off with _me._" Kevin joked as he walked back into the room "Dad says it's time to check the stage and practice as the rest of the group is getting here, it's 11 so come on, we only have about half an hour to play before the group starts to show up."

"Oh, can I go down the trap door again?" I asked excitedly as we left the room

"You want everyone to see your underwear?" He asked turning to me

"I'll wear some white shorts, it'll be fine, I just want to drop again. Do you think we can freak everyone out again?"

"I think it just might work, Hey who are all the people coming today?" Kevin asked as we walked up to Paul

"Um, Taylor Swift, Chris Brown, Stevie Wonder, Billy Ray, Jessie McCartney, Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, Kenny Chesney, and Miley Cyrus."

"Wait, we have to deal with, Joe's Ex, _and _Nick's Ex, what the heck. And it looks like Nick will have some competition finally with Jessie coming." Kevin said after he heard the people coming

"I'm going to punch her at a charity event and ruin your guy's reputation." I said a bit dazed

"Julie you're a better person than her, you can control yourself for a few hours. It's only one evening, you can do this." Kevin said making me feel a bit better, the other two were still a bit too shocked to say anything.

"Fine, I'll be good, but I swear if she starts something I'm not going to hold back." I said strictly snapping Nick and Joe out of there trans

"Taylor's coming! This is _not _good, so not good." Joe said as he started pacing

"Why are you so freaked its not _that _bad." I replied confused

"Cause my current girlfriend and my Ex-girlfriend in the same place, not good."

"What do you mean your current girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend." I said a bit worried for Lea, I knew she liked him

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for tonight, but I guess this just ruined the surprise. Lea and I are going out, and I invited her to come out for the night to see us, she will be leaving on Tuesday so she's staying tonight and tomorrow night."

"When did this happen?" I asked

"Well just a few days ago actually, we had been talking on the phone and on aim and all that, and I asked her to go out with me. I know we have a few years difference but I don't really care, I like her and its not like we have a ten year difference or anything."

"Joseph, I'm perfectly fine with you dating her, she likes older guys cause our age of guys are to immature, No offense Nick, but I don't realize why she would think _you _were mature."

"Yea I don't know why either?" Joe said causing the rest of us to burst out laughing

"You're going to be 20 and she just turned 16, you guys are going to have to keep this under wraps until she turns 18 Joe, I hope you realize this." I said seriously now

"I know, we already talked about this, were going to release the info around the same time you and Nick tell about, your engagement or marriage, however you guys do that."

"Good, that should work, we can just say that she's here to see me. A surprise thing, I was feeling homesick or something, I don't know, we'll deal with it when it comes." I said as we walked onto the stage

For the next few hours we played on stage and messed with the mikes to make sure the worked. When it came around lunch time we went and had lunch with the rest of the majority of the group that had shown up for the show already, the rest of them were getting dressed and ready before coming so they wouldn't be their until about 12:30, so we had just finished our lunches when Miley, Billy Ray, Jessie and Taylor showed up. I had been hanging out with Kelly, and Carrie until they showed up.

"Oh great, here comes the wicked witch of the South." I mumbled causing Kelly and Carrie to laugh when they heard and Nick to roll his eyes in my direction and shoot me a look that said 'Be Nice'

"Hey guys, Nice to see ya'll again." Billy Ray said coming up to the group

"Hey Billy Ray, I haven't seen you in forever." I said running up to him and giving him a hug, which caused him to laugh and caught Miley and Jessie by surprise

"Well its nice to see you too darlin'" He said in his southern drawl "This is Jessie McCartney, Jessie this is Julie Schmitz. She's with The Jonas Brothers now, she's their opening act for the tour, and lives with them."

"Hi, as Billy Ray just said I'm Jessie, it's nice to meet you Julie. You look really good, if I might say so myself." He complimented

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Jessie, and thank you for the compliment. How about I show you where you guys can put all your stuff, since everyone else is settled. We just ate lunch so were all good for us all to get together and go over the line up quick while people start getting let in." I said showing the three into their rooms

"Julie!" I heard my name screamed by a voice I knew anywhere, I just barely had time to brace for impact as another midget my same height came barreling into me

"Lea! I missed you, what are you doing here?" I asked keeping up pretenses

"Well Joe asked me to come out, he said you were getting home sick. Plus I missed my best friend."

"I missed you too, Oh, I'm sorry, Jessie this is my best friend Lea, Lea this is Jessie McCartney." I said as they shook hands "This is your room Jessie, Billy Ray, your room along with Miley's is right across the hall."

"Julie, where's the boy's I haven't seen them since I got here either." Lea said eager to get to her Rock Star Boy Friend

"Right this way" I said leading her out to the stage

"Nick!" I said as I ran up to him and jumped into his arms causing all of us to laugh

"What was that?" He asked surprised

"I'm sorry, I've just always wanted to do that, and I just finally saw the perfect time." I said sheepishly receiving a quick kiss on the lips as he sat me back down, we didn't want the other performers to see namely Miley.

"Look at them, aren't they cute?" I said pointing at the hugging Joe and Lea

"He looks a lot happier with her than he has with any girl." Nick said curiously

"What are you thinking Nicholas Lucas?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm just getting a good vibe off them. Don't worry, it's nothing babe." Nick said sneaking another swift kiss

"Hey!" Someone said drawing our attention to the stairwell leading onto the stage, it was Jessie, "Hey guys, I just thought I'd come and say hi. You ready to go over the line up, everyone else is in the meeting room already."

With that the boys set down their instruments and we followed Jessie. When we got into the room I got the most deadly glare you could imagine from Miley, and Lea received the same treatment from Taylor, apparently were not going to be friends. I don't want to associate with someone who hates my best friend without even knowing her. For the next half hour we all went over the lineup. The boys would be doing at least two songs with each performer, and each of them were doing two songs on there own. I was of course singing with the boys almost the whole time, but I like the rest of them got two songs of my choice. I chose to do Whiskey Lullaby with Nick and Bubbly, I loved that song, it was so much fun, the bad part was I had to do a song with the boys _and _Miley. That would be interesting. Can't wait. When that was all settled we were released to get ready for the concert.

"Hey Julie, how's it going."

"Good, how about you Jessie, you excited to be performing today?" I asked politely

"Yea, I guess, how about you, don't worry if you get nervous I'll be right here." He said with a lame attempt at flirting

"Thanks but I've got Nick, so I'll be fine, were doing two duets together." I said cheerily trying to get him to take the hint

"Oh, really, I thought it was only one?" He asked gritting his teeth a bit

"No we just added the song Broken in just a bit ago, you must have been in the bathroom or something, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, hey why aren't you doing anything with me?"

"Well that might be because our voiced match so well, I don't think your voice would go too well with hers." Nick said coming up and wrapping his arm around my waste in a silent message to Jessie to back off I was his, which I was alright with

"Well how would we know, I've never sang with her before."

"You'll just have to wait and hear, Come on Jewels, I got something for you." he said pulling me off stage toward our rooms


	25. Chapter 26

**Ok, I still don't own any of the Celebrities that are mentioned in this story or any songs as such. So don't flip on me please :'( makes Sapphie really sad. Alright and I would looooooove if I could maybe get more reviews. I understand if you don't have an account but those who do you make me feel very unloved that is accept for Jemimakesawave, tiffyboocullenjonas, CrimsonMoon2009, and LadyPirate13 I would love to hear from you again XD just to let everyone know you can ask these peeps right here I try to message everyone who reviews so that you all know I love and appreciate all of the support and well love XD**. **And you know, you could go visit their profiles and read their stories, I know they would love that.**

**ALRIGHT SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE BUT HAD TO SAY IT, ENJOY MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

"Well that might be because our voiced match so well, I don't think your voice would go too well with hers." Nick said coming up and wrapping his arm around my waste in a silent message to Jessie to back off I was his, which I was alright with

"Well how would we know, I've never sang with her before."

"You'll just have to wait and hear, Come on Jewels, I got something for you." he said pulling me off stage toward our rooms

"I don't like the vibe I'm getting from him. He wants you, and as more than friends I know that much." Nick said seriously, I had never heard him use this tone before

"Nick, don't worry." I said turning to him and taking his face into my hands "I'm all yours and _no one _can take me from you. Remember that, till death do us part, you remember that?"

"Yea, I guess I just don't want you to get hurt I guess." He said leaning down and kissing me as if he was restating that I _was _his, and let me tell you, after a kiss like that I don't think I would _want _to leave this boy. He was a good kisser, really

"Nick, do you know where Julie's at. I can't find her anywhere and you guys go on in a few minutes." We heard Carrie yell through the door

"Don't worry, she's in here." he said as we opened the door "Sorry we had to talk about something."

"Oh, It's fine, you guys go on in five alright." She said as we all walked to the stage "Then we all come on when you guys introduce us, don't forget. You guys have to introduce Julie first, she's helping with the rest of the introductions."

"Thanks, I think I got it." Nick said politely making me and Kelly laugh

"I know, it's easy to remember but I just want to make _sure _you don't forget." She said leaving us on stage with our brothers.

"So, you ready for your biggest audience so far Jewels?" Joe said as we walked on stage waiting for curtain call. It finally hit a minute to curtain call so I had to go off stage with the rest of the group to wait to be announced.

"See you in a few Babe." Nick said quietly as I went to leave, earning a smile in return

After I was off stage the curtain went up and the fans started to scream.

"Hey New York! How are you all doing today?" Kevin yelled out to the crowd earning cheers in response like normal

"Well with that said please welcome our dearest friend Julie Schmitz. Jewels come out here if you would?" Joe yelled clapping getting the whole crowd going as I walked out with as much grace as I could

"Hey Joey, how you doin?" I asked as I came and gave each of them a hug ending with Nick and after we had parted he kept his arm around me. An innocent act for how close of friends we were supposed to be

"Well were doing good, how about you help us introduce our other friends for tonight?" Kevin said turning to me

"Alright, First off we have the First American Idol title holder Kelly Clarkson!"

"Chris Brown!" Joe

"Taylor Swift!" Kevin

"Miley Cyrus!" Nick

"Country star Carrie Underwood" Me

"Our close friend, Stevie Wonder!" Joe

"Billy Ray Cyrus!" Kevin

"and Jessie McCartney!" Nick said with a little bit of bite not noticed by anyone but me and the boys

"Hey guys, it's great to be here tonight. All of the profits from tonight will go to the Lucas's Diabetes charity fund, so all that you have or will pay tonight will go to an _amazing _fund, so we hope you enjoy tonight cause we know we will." Kelly said making the crowd go wild

"Ok, first up we have A Country Legend Billy Ray Cyrus, give him a round of applause everyone!" Jessie announced as the music started, and so the night progressed, it went quite smoothly until we came back from our intermission at 5, that's when the _fun_ really started. That's when the boys had to do a song with Miley, they were doing We Got The Party With Us. I liked that song, with the boys it was pretty good, I just didn't like Miley or Hannah Montana if you would. So the boys had fun with it even though Miley was being totally obnoxious, she kept hanging _all _over Nick, just to get a rise out of me. She really hates me doesn't she, and of course she didn't learn her lesson after the second time I punched her. Maybe third times the charm, what you think?

"Ok, guys we now have our friend, the amazingly talented Julie Schmitz!" Kevin announced as I came on stage after there song with Miley. "She will be singing a duet with Nick called Broken."

With that the lights started to dim down and the music started softly, and Nick came in. When it was time for me to come in the spotlight came on me along with Nick, up until that point it was only a soft light during the chorus. Well do you remember how I wanted to go through the trap door again, well we decided not to, cause it wasn't our normal stage and we didn't know how to get me out of there unless they lifted me straight from the door, so that was out. Guess who knew that and decided to make a fool of me, yep that's right Miley hit the trap door when we were three minutes through the song, part of the chorus, also when the music hits it's climax. Neither me nor, Nick knew this was going to happen, but I was the only one on the door again, he was right out of range.

So when we hit the top of the song, their goes the door and also their goes Julie. And as per usual I did scream, but wouldn't you if the floor suddenly dropped out from under you, yea I thought so.

"Julie!" Nick exclaimed dropping his mike and running over to the door and kneeling down, it was a good 5 foot drop "Julie! Are you ok?"

"Ugh," I groaned in pain "No, I think I twisted my ankle."

"Can you get up?"

"I'll try," I said getting up and trying to put a little bit of pressure on my ankle only to fall "Well, I don't think it's broken but it's definitely sprained. I can stand but I can't put any weight on it."

"Well stand up and Nick and I will pull you out ok." Joe said as he leaned down and reached down for me to grab his and Nick's hands "Ok on the count of three…One…Two….Three."

When Joe hit three they both pulled me out of the opening, when I was about half way up I started to pull myself up with help from Nick. He was pulling me up by the waste, when I was out I tried to get up only to have my knee give out on me and cause me to fall. Only to have Nick catch me and pick me up bridal style.

"Come on, lets get you back stage and on a couch. That's going to need ice, it's starting to swell." Nick stated carrying me backstage ignoring the pictures and sounds of surprise coming from the audience.

"Sorry guys, we're having some mechanical problems, Here is our next performer, here is Taylor Swift, singing Love Story!" Kevin said swiftly to get us all of stage, when we were off stage Nick sat down on one of the couches with me beside him. As soon as we were on the couch he pulled me back into his arms protectively.

"Joe's calling a doctor to come and look at your ankle, alright? I just want you to sit here with me for a while and rest your leg." Nick said softly tightening his arms around me for a minute as if to instill the point that I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm fine, well as fine as I will be until the doctor gets here." I said laughing

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked softly, still worried about my well-being

"I'm fine, don't worry. Now can we just sit here until the doctor comes and listen to Taylor, I love this song." I said settling back into Nick's protective embrace on the couch just listening to Love Story, but I had to say she wasn't all that great live, I liked it better on the C.D. She's definitely not that great live, but she sure does try. "I like her better on tape."

"Wow Julie, do you like _us _better on tape?" He asked curiously

"Only because you can't really hear that well with all the girls at the concerts, other than that no I like hearing my boys in person. They are amazing." I said truthfully looking up at him smiling softly

"Good answer babe, I might have made you sleep on the couch tonight."

"Yea right, like you have the authority."

"Oh, don't forget you need me to help you get on the bed." He said mischief sly

"You wouldn't."

"Try, me shortie."

"Fine you win." I said in defeat giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I know I always do." he said smugly getting a light smack in reply, causing us both to laugh at his sound of indignation as the doctor came up to us

"Hi, I'm doctor Reed, which ankle is it that you hurt?" said as he knelt down near my leg

"The right one, I think it's only a sprain." I said as he gently took my leg and did what doctors do to check for breaks, but let me tell you it _hurt. _When he was checking my ankle I grabbed Nick's hand quickly and hissed in pain.

"Well, It's only a sprain so I'll wrap it up and you just have to be careful with it, alright? Other than that, you should be able to finish the concert, just take it easy. Try not to run around as much during songs." said as he packed up his stuff and left with our thanks

"Guys we got to go on now, come on." Joe said as he passed by us with his guitar

"Oh Crap!" I said dragging Nick up and out onto the stage

"Hey guys," Kevin started "Took you long enough to get out here. Ok, We are going to perform for you, our new song that we just wrote with Julie, Feel special people this is the first time it's ever been heard by anyone but our family and the band. So hope you like it, if not, well that's one song in the gutter." He joked

After that we sang our new song Games, everyone loved it. After that we continued with the program and raised a _lot _of money and by a lot I mean 300,000$ all together in tickets, donations, and from food and merchandizing. It was amazing, we couldn't have asked for a better turnout, it was great. Plus we all had a blast doing it so yay.

"Julie! That was amazing!" Lea exclaimed after the grand finely where all of the guests and us got on stage and did a song together, don't ask how we did it, it was really hard to get it all together, trust me

"Thanks Leo, why don't you go see your Toy." I said as we both laughed at my joke

"Alright, I guess I could give him a little bit of my time." She replied sarcastically before running over and giving Joe a hug at a running leap, and surprisingly he caught her perfectly, _without _falling over.

"So, you ready to go get some ice cream?" I heard from behind me

"If I had to guess I would think you were trying to get me fat, you keep giving me ice cream."

"Nope, you always work it off with all the hours on stage with us. But if you really wanted a workout I could _probably _help you with that." Nick said wrapping his arms around my torso and starting to kiss up my neck to my ear

"When did you get such a dirty mind?" I said surprised at his actions

"Hey, Julie!" We heard from behind us making Nick groan in disappointment, probably because it was Jessie that said it "Want to go hang out for a bit, it's only 9."

"Sorry Jessie, I already have plans with Nick, maybe next time." I said faking sadness, I really didn't want to go with him, but I think Nick was thinking I would because as soon as Jessie had asked he tightened his hold around me and kind of, ok I know it sounds weird but I think he _growled_ at Jessie. I'm not kidding I seriously think he did! It was like Edward Cullen from Twilight.

"Nick, calm down." I whispered discreetly to him

"I will when he finally backs off," he whispered back

"He's not doing anything, he doesn't even know that we're together, so please Nick."

"Alright, but only because you're stuck with me." He whispered in defeat and discreetly kissed the side of my head when Jessie wasn't looking.

"Are you sure you don't want to, it's only for a few hours." Jessie said trying to coax me into coming

"I'm sorry Jessie, I already have plans and I won't cancel my plans with Nick just to go out with you for a couple hours." I said with a bit of nip

"So you want this wanna-be rock instead of _me_! Are you _blind,_ can you not tell that he looks like something that hopped out of the seventies."

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that, you'll never be a twentieth of the man he is now!" I said angrily

"Who do you think your talking to, Justin Timberlake? I'm Jessie McCartney, you can't talk to me like that." He practically yelled at me making Nick come up and put me behind him protectively

"Hey, why don't you just leave now, she said she doesn't want to go with you. That's the end of it, game over, you loose." Nick said getting Joe and Kevin's attention making them start to head over to see what's the matter

"I don't think so, -" Jessie started

"Is there a problem here?" Kevin said as he and Joe each got on either side of Jessie, ready to grab him if he tried anything

"No, no problem, I was just saying goodnight to Julie and Nick. That's all." Jessie said realizing that he wouldn't be able to take all three of them, and I wouldn't be much help with this bum leg

"Then what are you still doing here, you said your goodbyes now go." Joe said threateningly causing Jessie to walk off.

"Hey, you guys ok? What did McCartney want?" Kevin asked as Joe kept glaring at Jessie until he had left, then turning his attention back to us.

"He wanted Julie to go out with him tonight and wouldn't take no for an answer when she told him so." Nick said taking me back into his arms protectively

"I don't think he'll be bugging you guys again, not after that." Kevin said reassuringly

"How come _now _of all times guys are taking an interest in me?" I asked annoyed

"What do you mean Hun?" Nick asked

"Well guys never even gave me a second glance when I was in Illinois, why now." I said dropping my head onto his chest in exasperation

"Don't worry about it Julie, we'll be there no matter what to beat them off with a shovel just you wait and see!" Kevin said proudly as Joe agreed, making Nick and I laugh

"What the crazies said." Nick laughed

"Hey!" Kevin and Joe said indignantly

"Oh, don't worry, I still love you guys." I teased the boys

"That's what I thought!" Joe said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air mockingly

After that we left to get some ice cream and went home, we stayed up for about two more hours then went to bed. Nick had to carry me into the bathroom, and I limped out to the bed. When Nick and I got ready to get into bed I decided to steal one of his shirts to wear to bed, the only clean P.J.'s I had left currently were a pair of short shorts that Allie got me for Christmas that said 'True Love Waits' on them and winter cloths. So I stole one of his shirts and wore my shorts to bed. I was in bed by the time he got in, I was tired of waiting for him to get in there so I used a chair to get up.

"Ok, move over so I can get in." Nick said pulling himself up onto the bed

"Well, today was eventful." I said as he got under the covers and pulled me to him

"Yes, and this is different. What're you doing in my shirt and can these even be classified as shorts?" Nick asked when he felt how short these things were making me jump, his hands were _cold _"Sorry, it's cold in the bathroom."

"Don't worry about it, and these are P.J. shorts, it's warm I wanted to wear something cool. And it was either your shirt or no shirt, and I don't think Denise would like coming to wake us up and me not having a shirt." I teased

"Yea, I don't think that would be a good idea. Plus, I might end up deciding to give in to temptation that way." Nick said a bit huskily

"Why in the world would I tempt you, when there are all those other girls out there that are twice as pretty as me." I said laying my face into his chest as he pulled me to him more tightly

"Even if you think that, I think you're the most beautiful girl I could ever imagine." Nick said softly running his hand through my hair "Now, let's go to sleep before you tempt me any more."

"Alright, Night Nick." I said looking up at him

"Goodnight beautiful." He replied kissing me softly before we both drifted off to sleep

Soon enough it was coming up to Thanksgiving, my leg was healed, and I was excited. You're probably wondering why, well the Macy's Parade of course. Every year that I can ever remember I always watched it on T.V. while Mom was in the kitchen cooking the turkey and the rest of us getting dressed and ready for the day. We always wore nice cloths for holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas. By now it was about two weeks until Thanksgiving and the Macy's Parade and we were back in New Jersey for this so I was with Denise helping her pick up stuff from the store for Thanksgiving. We wanted to get things early so we would have it and not have to go out in the rush. When we got home from the store we were met up by all four of the boys

"Mom, Julie, Mom, Julie!" we heard them shout

"Hold on a minute, why don't you guys help us bring in the groceries then you can tell us what you wanna say" I said over them as I walked into the kitchen getting them to go grab the rest of the stuff while Denise and I put things away.

"Ok, now what did you boys want to tell us?" Denise asked as she sat on the couch with Paul and I sat in Nick's lap in the Family room, it was the only open spot.

"Well guess what the boys were asked to do for Thanksgiving." Paul started off proudly as the boys were practically buzzing with excitement. Nick was also a bit excited, he had a bit more tight of a hold on my waste then normal.

"Feed the homeless?" I joked, not knowing what they were so excited about


	26. Chapter 27

**Alright guys, I don't ask this a lot but I'm having a rather bad week so it'd be nice if I got a few extra reviews. Though I really love the people who review regularly and appreciate their reviews, I'd be even more excited if I got some extras. Alright Enjoy The Chapter.**

* * *

"Mom, Julie, Mom, Julie!" we heard them shout

"Hold on a minute, why don't you guys help us bring in the groceries then you can tell us what you wanna say" I said over them as I walked into the kitchen getting them to go grab the rest of the stuff while Denise and I put things away.

"Ok, now what did you boys want to tell us?" Denise asked as she sat on the couch with Paul and I sat in Nick's lap in the Family room, it was the only open spot.

"Well guess what the boys were asked to do for Thanksgiving." Paul started off proudly as the boys were practically buzzing with excitement. Nick was also a bit excited, he had a bit more tight of a hold on my waste then normal.

"Feed the homeless?" I joked, not knowing what they were so excited about

"Nope! We were asked to perform in the Macy's Parade!" Joe said just about jumping out of his skin he was so excited

"No way! That's so cool!" I said turning around and giving Nick a congratulatory hug "Are you going to do it?"

"Well, the thing is, they want us to be on a float, and they want you to be in the parade also, on the float with us." Kevin said to me making me go wide eyed

"Seriously, No Joke?"

"Seriously, they want you with us, they want us to sing our song Games." Nick told me with a big smile

"That is so cool!" I said excitedly causing the rest of them to laugh

"That's what we said, we couldn't believe that they're giving us our own float this time." Joe replied

"Wait, like actually being in the parade?"

"Yep, along with the giant turkey." Kevin said proudly causing me to have to hold in a laugh

"So what do you think Julie? You want to do the parade with us or do we have to do it alone?" Nick said knowingly

"What kind of question is that? Of _course _I'll do it!" I said giving Nick another hug making him laugh along with the rest of the family

Soon enough it was Thanksgiving and I was ecstatically, excited. The boys were just getting a kick out of my happiness. I was really excited about today the only thing is it was _really _cold, so we had to bundle up, I was wearing a pair of black slacks, with a Brown coat that reached almost to my knees, with a fuzzy black fake fir collar, that buttons with a zipper on the inside and 4 large buttons for design. It was incredibly warm and stylish, the boy's stylist picked it out for me and they wouldn't tell me how much the coat was, which meant it was expensive. My hair was half down half up with the fronts of the top half pulled back, the parts that were pulled back were pulled into a bun that kept the rest of the hair out of my face and the last part that was left down was curled into banana curls, which are like giant curls.

"You ready to head out Hun? And may I say before we leave that you look amazing." Nick said coming up to me, taking my face in his hands, and kissing me softly on the forehead and then again on the lips, making me smile up at him softly

"Come on love birds, let's go, we got to get down there so we will get on the float on time." Joe said surprising me

"Well that's new, I never thought I would actually hear that coming towards me." I said surprised making the rest of the family laugh at my confused expression

"Ok, Lucases this way, you're on the Bolt float." A man with a headset told us, apparently the man who was in charge

"Alright, but what about Julie?" Joe said making the man give him a weird look

"Miss. Schmitz is included when I say Lucases because she is always with you." The man said as if everyone knew that and lead us to the float "You have free reign while on the float but you are not, I repeat _not _aloud to get off the float at _any _time while it is in motion."

"Alright, we will stay set on the float." Joe informed the man

"Ok, well get on, we have to take off in about 10 min and you don't want to be left behind, so stay on the float." The man said as he walked away setting all the other people in there places

"So we get to stand on this thing for four hours? Fun." I said as Nick helped me climb onto the float

"Don't worry, it's more fun than it sounds." Kevin said getting up after me "And we have these little chairs that they set up for us to sit in."

"Either way, this is still pretty cool. Hey! Do we get to throw candy also?"

"Sorry Julie, we can't throw candy, this isn't a little home town parade, this is the big times, and its so long that they wouldn't have enough candy for the whole thing." Joe said as he got onto the float also

"Oh well at least we still get to be in the parade. Hey you never did tell me why we got called in, don't they usually have this thing all set up by like January or something?" I asked

"Well yea, but Miley got in trouble with Disney, as this is originally her float, so they called us in to take her place. They seem to think that you're the next 'Hannah Montana' so to speak." Kevin said as I sat down with Nick

"Ok! Everyone get ready for takeoff!" we heard yelled down the line of floats, we were 8th out of about 20 floats. That doesn't even include the balloons either.

"Here we go, hold on Babe." Nick said grabbing my hand and the arm of the chair as they started up the floats and took off. He was right, they start off at a bit of a high speed to get over to the starting line up

After about an hour the head of the parade started to reach time square, and it was so much fun so far. We had people screaming for us and all that, and once in a while we would get to stop the parade and have a turn singing a song, one of the songs we sang that got them all excited was Underdog, I love that song. We also did the song Move On, it's one of their more off topic songs, well its just different compared to their normal love songs, this one was I guess what you would classify as a 'hate' song, but that's what I loved about it I guess.

"Ok, and this is Disney's Bolt float, featuring JONAS, and Julie Schmitz, who will be singing their new song Games for us today." was announced by the host who was down in time square when it was our turn to stop our float and sing our song. I was _so _excited, I just couldn't stop smiling as the music started up. It was all finished too quickly for my liking, and we had to get back on the float, which to my utter embarrassment was caught on live T.V. This time I didn't have a chair so Nick had to lift me up onto the float as if I was 5 years old. When we got onto the float he kept his arm around my waste and Joe put his arm around my shoulder so that it wouldn't look conspicuous until we were finally off camera. After that the rest of the parade passed rather quickly and we made it to the end point on 7th street where we were able to get off. They then had another person from The Today Show Live down there waiting to interview us. Nick had to help me down again, he could hop down, I had to put my hands on his shoulders and have him lift me off the float. Yea I know, sad right?

"So, how was your first parade Julie?" I was asked by Megan the interviewer

"It was really fun, being with the boy's just made it even better." I said honestly excited

"I see that you were having some problems with the float, and I saw what happened in time square, anything to say to that?"

"Umm, all I can really say is that I didn't have a chair to get back up onto the float with so Nick, like the gentleman he is, kindly helped me back onto the float so we could continue the parade."

"Ok then, what is your take on the whole Miley incident, that caused her to not be able to be here today?"

"I don't have many details, but all I can say is that I hope she isn't in too much trouble, she really is a sweet girl." I lied, very well might I add

"So you would say you two are friend, I heard that you two were as some would say 'rivals' because people say that you're with Nick now and Miley's jealous is this true?"

"Well I can say that we don't get along the greatest, but I wouldn't say that we were rivals, I just know that we stay out of each others way. But I can say this that I would _never _wish harm on her, no matter how much I dislike someone I would never wish for them to be harmed." I said truthfully

"Well I heard that you've punched Miley before, is that true?"

"Yes, actually that is true. I came from a public school, and was always brought up with the theories instilled in me to defend myself and also let them get the first hit."

"Why is that?" she asked genuinely curious

"Because then it's self defense. And I should _probably _stop now before I get in trouble, but the time I punched Miley was written in a script for a Hannah Montana episode I was guest staring in with the boys."

"Oh, ok, when is this episode supposed to air?"

"I'm not entirely sure, you would have to talk to Disney about that." I replied

"Jewels, we have to go, mom's got the turkey in the oven, come on, I'm hungry!" Joe wined causing us all to laugh

"Oh I didn't know that you lived with them? How did this happen?"

"When my parents passed away in May, the Lucases were named as my guardians, so here I am." I said "And now I really have to go before Joseph decides to attack, boys plus hunger is not a good thing. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving" The boys said together right after me as we walked off to the car.

"So what did Miley do this time?" I asked as we closed the door for the car

"More pictures online, and also that little stunt she pulled at the charity event, the pictures just put Disney over the edge." Nick said quickly as he put his arm around my shoulders again and we leaned back for the hour long car ride home

"You would think she would learn from last time. Do you think Disney will kick her out?" I asked curiously

"If they do then they will probably try to get you to take her place since you don't have a T.V. show on Disney yet, unlike Selena and Demi." Joe cut in

"I don't want to be the next 'Hannah Montana'" I exclaimed making them all laugh

"Don't worry, we were planning on having you in J.O.N.A.S. anyway, so don't worry." Kevin said from the drivers seat, he was the one driving us today so it was only us four in the car today, Joe was in the passenger seat and I was in back with Nick

"Sweet, I want to be a spy girl, duh-nuh-nuh." I said while making a fake gun with my hands put together and trying to look sneaky while not moving out of Nick's arms.

"You are so silly love." Nick commented making the boys laugh

"Oh, but you love it. And even if you didn't you would have to deal with it either way." I said looking up and kissing the under side of his chin, that was the only place I could reach without moving. Yes I was being lazy what you going to do about it?

"Yea, yea, yea, you're lucky that I'm stuck with you, or I would so totally prank you."

"Like you could." I said smugly

"Wanna try me?"

"No I think I'll pass on that. Thanks though." I replied with a silly smile

"That's what I thought." He said "Hey, Joe turn up the music would you?"

"Sure"

It was on the local Rock station, and that's another reason why I totally love these boys, perfect taste in music. Well I guess you have to if your going to make music right?

For the rest of the ride home we were either singing to a song on the radio or just listening to the music enjoying the piece that came with the ride.

Diner was really good, the turkey wasn't dry at all, it was perfectly cooked, the mash potatoes were just thick enough, and everything was just amazing. Of course I would expect no less from Denise, she's an amazing cook.

A lot of the time left between Thanksgiving and Christmas break was spent on random events in L.A., so we had to go back to California after Thanksgiving. We recorded a few commercials for Disney, recorded a few new songs, and wrote a few new songs. Oh but the real big thing was that the boys took me to the Country Music Awards or CMA's, it was great. No they weren't a host, that's cause they aren't country singers, but we did get shown on the cameras, and on the red carpet. It was so much fun, I got to hear my favorite singers all perform, _and _I was sitting next to _Kid Rock! _I love Kid Rock, he's amazing and _so _nice. I couldn't wait until New Years when we would finally be able to make our relationship public, we talked to Disney and everything when we first were going to get married. They gave in, that's why they let us use the jet on our 'honeymoon' I guess they're just glad that I'm nothing like Miley Cyrus.

Soon enough it was Christmas eve and I was excited, I loved the holidays, they were so much fun. I just loved Christmas Songs, and Movies, I just always got so into the Christmas spirit, I _was _in my schools Holiday Singers every year I was there.

"So, you ready for the Christmas special we have to host tonight on Disney, Love?" Nick asked as I got into the kitchen where the rest of the family were sitting

"I guess, what do we have to do for that anyway? And why are _we _hosting, it's not like it's Camp Rock or something that's premiering?"

"They're trying to get you out there a bit more, just touring with us for the past 6 months wasn't enough, they want to give you a mega boost." Kevin said from the table where he was reading the paper

"What next, They going to ask me to star in an all new series or something like Miley? Take Miley's place?" I said boardly grabbing a piece of buttered toast and starting to put some Strawberry Jelly on it

"I actually think that they may be trying to get you to sign a T.V. show deal soon." Paul said from next to Kevin at the table also reading the paper

"The only show I want to be in is J.O.N.A.S. with the boys, I don't want my own show." I said popping the toast into my mouth as Joe started to reach for it

"And why is that, you could have a show just like us." Joe said sadly still a bit disappointed that he didn't get my toast

"Because, I would rather be in a Play then a T.V. show. Plus I want to stay with you guys and not run the risk of my show being more popular then yours."

"I doubt that would happen." Joe laughed

"You don't think that my show could beat your show?" I said indignantly

"Of course not, no one knows you. Everyone loves us on the other hand." He said smugly while Nick and Kevin were making silent motions with there hands trying to get him to stop from behind my back

"No one knew Miley Cyrus, and look at Hannah Montana's popularity." I defended

"That's a special case her dad was famous first."

"Everyone has to start somewhere." I said sitting down in a chair next to Nick

"That's what you think."

"You started with Nick's solo project." I teased

"Yea so, at least we didn't become famous from someone we knew."

"Hey, if you want I can just not perform ever again starting with today's hosting event, I'll stay back here with Denise and Frankie if you want me to so bad. I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was such a nuisance." I said a bit angrily getting up and going into Nick and my room before anyone could get a word in. As soon as I got into the room I closed the door, turned on the radio and flopped down onto the King sized bed in our room. No we don't share this one with Frankie. After a minute or so I heard a soft knock on the door and it opening slowly, I didn't bother looking to see who it was, then I heard the door close

"We don't want you to stop performing, you love it as much as we do." I heard him say as he walked over to the bed

"I know I love performing, It's just that I always hated those people who became celebrities because of family connections, who never really had to _work _to get to where they were at. Then they never really appreciated what they had, like Miley, look at how she turned out. I don't want to be like that, I don't want to turn into some selfish brat who gets everything she wants and when she doesn't throws a fit." I exclaimed just about in tears, I hated the idea of becoming that

"That wont happen, we wont let it happen, _I _wont let it happen." Nick said as he pulled me into his arms soothing me so that I wouldn't cry

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Deserve what?"

"You, this, everything that you've brought me?" I said looking up at him from my position against his chest

"You more than deserve all of this after what you've been through with your parents. Plus if it wasn't us then it would have happened some how." Nick said leaning down and placing his forehead on mine

"We should probably get dressed to leave for the studio shouldn't we?" I said sadly not moving from my position

"Probably, I can't wait until New Years." He said not moving either

"Why, cause we get to perform at the ball drop in times square?" I asked momentarily forgetting the real reason

"Nope, because I will finally get to show Jessie McCartney that you are mine and he can't have you." Nick replied jokingly serious as he leaned down and captured my lips with is, as I laughed against his lips from his comment

"Be, Good please." I said as we broke apart

"Now why would I want to be good, when being bad can be so good?" Nick questioned seductively leaning down to be level with my ear, causing me to gasp slightly at the feeling of his breath on neck, it took me by surprise, when we heard a knock at our door

"Julie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, we would never want you to quit playing music. I know how much you love it, like how we do, we wouldn't want you to ever stop. Plus your not the good stay at home house wife sort anyway, you would end up tackling the neighbor or something." We heard Joe say through the door, causing Nick to drop his head against my shoulder in defeat at being interrupted. He hates that were always interrupted, and truth be told I was a bit relieved. I don't think I was ready for that yet.


	27. Chapter 28

**Yes, that's right, two chapters in one day. Who loves me enough to review now!**

**~ P.S: I don't own any of the celebrity names in this story, they're just there for the sake of the plot line.**

* * *

"Julie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, we would never want you to quit playing music. I know how much you love it, like how we do, we wouldn't want you to ever stop. Plus your not the good stay at home house wife sort anyway, you would end up tackling the neighbor or something." We heard Joe say through the door, causing Nick to drop his head against my shoulder in defeat at being interrupted. He hates that were always interrupted, and truth be told I was a bit relieved. I don't think I was ready for that yet.

"It's ok Joseph, I forgive you. I know that I can get on peoples nerves sometimes, I used to get called a Bitch at least 3 times a month back in Illinois." I said opening the door and giving him a hug "Now why don't you go get ready, that's what Nick and I were just about to do."

"Oh so that's why Nick looks so disappointed, yep just getting ready for the show." Joe said knowingly as he walked away while hearing me laughing

"Why does that always happen?"

"What do you mean Nick?" I asked turning toward him while shutting the door behind me

"When ever I'm about to do something, we're interrupted." Nick said grabbing my hips and pulling me to him "Will we ever get some time to ourselves when were in the same house as the family. Nope and we wont, even if we live on our own, cause they will always be calling us. We can't get away from them."

"Well, if we plan on keeping your career going for long into our lives then we're going to have to put up with the family." I said taking his face into my hands

"What do you mean '_my _career'? What about you, you're in the same career." He said concern clear in his eyes

"Well, we want kids some day don't we? And I don't plan on leaving them home with a nanny, if I have children I'm doing it right, naturally and with my husband helping me raise them. As old fashioned as I can get with my husband being a big rock star."

"Hmm, what I'm really waiting for is the whole, making the baby, part."

"You Pervert! What is up with you today?" I exclaimed pushing him backward away from me, while laughing "I thought _I _was supposed to be the one with the perverted mind."

"Well, I'm the guy it's my job to have _some_ sort of perverted mind." Nick said laughing with me

"Well you're not getting in _these _pants for a while Mr. just so you know." I said slipping out of his arms and darting into the bathroom with my cloths before he could come to his senses and follow me. When I got into the bathroom I locked the door right as I heard Nick knock into it making me start to laugh

"You just wait until no ones home." Nick stated forebodingly through the door making me shiver a little as I heard him walk off. What have I gotten myself into? I thought to myself, biting my lip nervously

After a half an hour I was showered and dressed and ready to let Nick in so he could get ready and I could to my hair and makeup for our hosting the marathon today.

"Nick! You can get in now!" I yelled out of the room while grabbing the brush from my vanity

"Alright I'm going to get in then, if I'm not out in 20 min knock on the door." Nick said as he came up to me as I was brushing my hair and bent down, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom earning a curious stare his way from me.

"Well, he's acting weird today. Oh well, it's probably because we get to go public in a little over a week." I said to myself shrugging it off

About ten minutes later I heard the shower go off and I had my hair pulled back and my mascara on by then. I heard the weirdest thing then, I heard some quiet cussing, as if Nick was scolding himself or something, then I heard the door open.

"Hey, Nick are you ok I heard you saying something in there?" I asked turning around and getting up then stopping dead in my tracks. Nick was standing their, hair dripping wet with a slight curl that I loved, skin glistening, in only a towel.

"Julie? Are you alright, I'm sorry I forgot my cloths out here, I had to come and get them." Nick said to me who was still standing their staring. No he didn't have a rock hard body, but he had just enough muscle but not to much, he had a good amount of abs, and the shower water just made it even better.

"Julie? You might want to close your mouth before you let the flies in." Nick said softly with a light chuckle as he closed my mouth for me with one hand, snapping out of my trance

"I-I'm sorry, I just, yea, I'll just go and, yea." I stuttered turning for the door but not getting very far since Nick caught me by the arm as a started walking away.

"Julie, it's no bit deal. We _are_ married, so what does it matter if you see me in a towel? Come on, finish getting ready and I'll be out and ready by the time you're ready." He said leading me back to my vanity, I still had a light blush on my face which only intensified as he leaned down to my ear level after I sat down. "Don't put too much makeup on, You're beautiful just the way you are."

And with that he walked right back into the bathroom with his cloths in hand leaving me speechless.

I finished my makeup after that and did what he asked and kept it light, I only wore mascara, eyeliner, and some lipstick, he hates it when I were lip gloss, it's all sticky at least lipstick stains my lips so he doesn't get coated with rouge sparkles. I hate lip gloss also, my hair gets stuck in it all the time and it bugs me. I had my hair pulled back into a blue bandana and left down, still a bit damp, just brushed through so I had my natural wave. I was also wearing dark blue, blue jeans along with a white long sleeve shirt under a dark blue poncho with different shades of blue specks mixed in. I was going for laid back yet dressy look, so I thought I looked pretty good, I was also going to wear tan wedges that wrapped around my leg to tie, with flowers stitched into the top in different colors for the design. Yep I was also going for the hippy look, I've bee told that I pull if off well.

When I was done I went downstairs and sat at the island in the kitchen on one of the stools waiting for Nick and Joe to finish, Kevin was already down there reading something in the paper, so I picked up one of the magazines on the counter. They like to keep up on what the gossip that the magazines like to put out their, and they had an article about the boys in there this month so I figured, why not read it see what they were up to lately.

"You're not going to want to read that Julie." Kevin said flipping the page in the news paper, only looking up for a second as he did so

"I think I'll read it anyway, thanks though Kevi." I smiled as I flipped to the appropriate page

"Don't say I didn't warn yah." He muttered to himself as my expression turned shocked

**Nick Lucas' New Sweet Heart**

Our insiders have informed us that Nick has a new girl in his life. A few months ago when the boys made an appearance on the talk show Ellen, Nick hinted at having a new girl in his life, "_And for me, well she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, I think she is a music prodigy, she plays the flute as well as Kevin plays the guitar, and she has the most beautiful stormy blue eyes._" Were his exact words when asked who he had his mind on. Who is this mystery girl? You ask, well we have a slight suspicion that it may be his brothers Ex Taylor Swift, she fit's the criteria, except we have never heard of her playing the flute until he mentioned it in that interview. We will be keeping you updated on any more information we may have. All we can say now is this, Nick she's four years older than you, and not only that, she's your brothers Ex-Girlfriend, Why don't you think about that?

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said stunned "I can't believe this! Taylor doesn't even _play _the flute, she plays the guitar!"

"What's up?" Nick asked coming into the kitchen seeing my shocked face

"They think you're going out with Taylor Swift!"

"Why?" Nick asked grabbing the magazine from my hands

"From that interview with Ellen, plus there thinking she plays the flute now. I mean come _on _she's a guitarist not a flautist. _I _play the flute not her, I don't even think she'd be able to do it, she can barely hold a note, there's no way she would be able to hold one consecutive note for 8 consecutive measures, I can hold one on my flute for at _least _10 if I want to." I exclaimed

"Don't worry about it, they will all be proven wrong at the New Years celebration in New York next week." Nick said giving me a hug to calm me down

"Ok, let's go, I'm ready" Joe said walking into the kitchen seeing my downtrodden face "What's up? Why's Julie look so down?"

"They think that Taylor Swift is going out with Nick and that he was talking about her when he said the girl he had his mind on was a flute player during the Ellen interview a few months ago." Kevin said as we started walking to the car

"What! Who tipped them off on that?" Joseph asked as we all got into the car and Big Rob started driving us to the set. Denise and Paul were staying home with Frankie today since it was Christmas Eve, we were supposed to be back by 7 that night so they thought we would be ok with just Big Rob at set with us with all the other security that was their, I guess he was mainly there to make sure I was alright with how many fans the boys had and I was still pretty unknown. It was taking a _lot _to get my name out there.

"Probably Miley, hoping to get me out of the picture by causing a scandal, soon she'll say that it's her and Nick together again instead." I said disgruntled looking out the window

"Come here Julie," Nick said taking me in his arms "It will be alright, I'm here with _you _not her, you have nothing to worry about. It's not like she can steal me away anyway, we're married, that means forever."

"I know, I'm just tired of this, tired of _her. _I say we get a restraining order or something." I said pouting, causing Nick to laugh and kiss my forehead softly

"Well, soon enough she won't be able to bug us. I heard that Disney is getting ready to get rid of her, apparently she doesn't fit Disney's criteria for a Disney kids actions." Joe said from next to Nick causing me to look at him quickly almost giving myself whiplash

"Really? What do they plan to do with there show Hannah Montana, that's one of there biggest money bags on the station." I said quickly

"There going to replace her, were not sure with who yet, but I have a sneaking suspicion that they will come talk to you today Jewels, and I don't think you would be half bad at being the new Hannah Montana." He replied knowingly

"I wouldn't want to be called Miley even if it _was _just for the show."

"I'm thinking whole new plot twist on where they send Miley off to boarding school and replace her cause they cant loose Hannah, but she cant do it from where she's at." Kevin said from the front seat

"How do you know this?" I asked him

"They wanted my help with the change, but they still don't have a new Hannah yet, not that I'm sure of at least. I just help with the change not the casting." Kevin said as we got into the studio

"JONAS and friend! You need to be on set in 5, go put your stuff away and get on stage with the rest of your band." The producer said as we got into the studio

"Hey! I have a name you know!" I said loudly making everyone laugh as the producer ignored me and walked away. Most all of the top Disney stars were there, I had thought that Miley would be there, but she wasn't, her co-stars Emily who played Lilly, Mitchel who played Oliver, Jason who played Jackson, and Moises who plays Rico. The other Disney stars who were there were, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Alyson Stoner, Adrian R'Mante who plays Esteban in Suite Life, were all here for the special that was being hosted tonight. It was strange seeing so many of the stars together in one place, especially from Hannah Montana. The whole main cast was here for that except for Miley and Billy Ray, but that's understandable with them trying to replace her.

"Hey guys, gather round! This is our friend Julie Schmitz, she's going to be performing with us today, well yea I guess we can go with today for now." Joe yelled to the whole group

"2 minutes till JONAS is on! Take the stage!" The producer yelled as we all quickly dispersed and me and the boy's got on stage. That dude was mean, he scared me, so we all jumped right no stage, Joseph and I both grabbed our mikes, mine was blue with purple spiraling stripes and sparkles, his was just black with sparkles, and Nick and Kevin each grabbed there guitars and got behind there respective mike stands. As we did that Dylan and Cole got in front of the cameras

"Hi, were Dylan and Cole Sprouse, and your watching Disney channel." Dylan started off being picked up by Cole

"And here is JONAS singing Underdog, then Nick Lucas and Julie Schmitz singing Broken." Cole announced as the boys started up their song, I was doing a bit of backup with Kevin and just dancing along until it was my turn with Nick. With that they boys started up Underdog, I came in at my respective placed for background so that it sounded a bit more like the original. But this time I only came in during chorus' so that the boys would be singing and not me. That way people wouldn't complain, but they kept sneaking glances at me during the chorus' I don't think they realized I noticed. And if you don't know these are the lyrics that they kept looking at me during

That everyone sees her But nobody knows her She screams in her pillow For a better tomorrow She hates it But she takes it Watch out for that girl One day she may change the world

Yep, I guess they thought that this described me or something, that's what they were always telling me when I asked what songs they liked best or something like that.

"That was JONAS with Underdog!" Cole said after we were done

"And now here is Julie Schmitz and Nick Lucas singing Broken!" Dylan said excitedly as they ran off stage and the music started for Nick and I.

I loved doing this song with Nick, it was such a beautiful song, we did a remake of Seether and Amy Lee's version, but I wouldn't let them change anything except us singing it. I loved it just the way it was and couldn't bare to change it. It was a bit of a sad song but it was so beautiful that I had asked Nick if we could do this one also, cause we also do Whiskey Lullaby.


	28. Chapter 29

**Once again I don't own any of the real people you see in here - they are just there for the sake of my plot!**

* * *

"That was JONAS with Underdog!" Cole said after we were done

"And now here is Julie Schmitz and Nick Lucas singing Broken!" Dylan said excitedly as they ran off stage and the music started for Nick and I.

I loved doing this song with Nick, it was such a beautiful song, we did a remake of Seether and Amy Lee's version, but I wouldn't let them change anything except us singing it. I loved it just the way it was and couldn't bare to change it. It was a bit of a sad song but it was so beautiful that I had asked Nick if we could do this one also, cause we also do Whiskey Lullaby.

"That was Julie, and Nick Lucas singing Broken, now back to our double feature of The Suite Life of Zach and Cody." Jason Earles announced to the camera as the song faded out of its last notes, and the producer motioned that we were clear. "Guys that was great, Julie you're really good, maybe even better than Miley."

"Thanks but I don't think I would ever have the capacity to sing as loudly as she's able to." I said not necessarily saying that I wasn't as good as her, I would never admit that even if some people thought that

"Hey, I'm Emily Osment, I play Lilly. This is Mitchel Musso he plays Oliver. This is Moises Arias he plays Rico. And you've already met Jason, he plays Jackson." Emily said coming up to me

"Hi, I'm Julie, I play Julie!" I said with a huge smile on my face making them all start laughing and Nick to shake his head with a smile on his face as if saying 'she is such a dork'

"Wow, I think I'm gunna like you." She replied, "Hey, why don't we go talk to Demi, Selena, and Alyson. From what I hear you don't get away from the boys much."

"You got that right." I said turning to Nick "I'll be back, why don't you hang out with the boys for a while." I finished giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving with Emily

When we got a bit away from the guys she automatically turned to me

"Are you and Nick an item?" Emily asked quickly

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say anything on that subject at the current moment." I said as we got to the other girls who had heard the question

"Of course they are Em, didn't you watch the Thanksgiving Parade. Why do you even need to ask. Dish." Alyson quickly yet happily as we got over their

"I don't know what there is to say, but guys this can't get out. Were making it public on New Years, so ok." I said quickly receiving agreements in reply letting me know they wouldn't let it out

"So, is he a good kisser?" Demi asked as if we had been best friends for years

"Yea," I said looking down in embarrassment

"How long have you two been an item?" Alyson asked

"Well since about the middle of June I guess. Wait, weren't you and Nick going out for a while Selena, if you want we could change the subject." I said quickly not wanting things to be uncomfortable for her, I already had enough problems with one of his ex's I didn't need them to gang up on me

"Don't worry Hun, that was a while ago. We both agreed it was better that we weren't together anyway. So dish, how serious are you two and what's this I hear about you living with the boys. How's that going?" Selena asked brushing off my worry with ease

"Well, yea I live with them. When my parents died in May they left me to Mr. and Mrs. Lucas so I went to live with the boys, and it's good, Joe and Kevin are like the older brothers I've always wanted. Plus Frankie is a crack up I just love the little guy, and he loves my cookies, which is good for me cause I love to bake." I said happily

"Have you guys slept in the same room before? Like not sleep together but like just sleep." Emily asked the question that they were all thinking "What I mean is, He's so _hot _that it _must _be hard for you to keep your hands off him."

"Well yea, we share a room here in L.A. and in New Jersey but in Jersey we also share with Frankie. We haven't done anything though, He has his purity ring and I'm abstinent." I added quickly to there shocked looks

"Well then what's this ring, you didn't mention a purity ring for yourself." Demi asked grabbing my left hand and pointing at the wedding band.

"Oh! That, well the boys found out that I was abstinent and they thought that I ought to have an actual ring for it, so they got me this for my 16th birthday in August." I lied smoothly

"What's it say, is it engraved like the boys'?" Demi continued

"Oh, well it says 'Come What May' that's also the name of Nick and my song." I said looking at the ring with a far off look in my eyes remembering our 'first' dance at our wedding

"You two have a song, that's so cute." She said in reply

"That's from Moulin Rouge isn't it?" Emily cut in

"Yea, the very same. I had always loved it, and when we threw a combined party for my best friend Lea and me in August for our 16th birthdays, our B-Day's are only 2 days apart, that song came on the speakers and it was the first time we slow danced together. So that became our song, he had specially requested it for me, well us I guess." I replied slowly looking up at him from across the room and locking eyes

"That's so sweet." Alyson said dreamily saying what all the girls were thinking based on the dreamy looks they had on their face's

"Yea, Nick is always too sweet to me, sometimes I think that I don't deserve him." I said eyes still locked with his which got the girls attention and they all looked over to were I was looking

"Awww, that's so cute, I wish I could have something like you two do." Alyson said as all the girls agreed with her

"Jewels! Come here would yah?" Joe yelled from the group of boys across the room

"Sorry guys, I have to go see what he wants." I said getting up while Joe said something trying to get me to hurry up "Hold your horses! I'm coming Joseph!" I yelled as I started to walk, my poncho flowing gently with my movement

"What do you want Joseph?" I asked leaning my weight on one leg and putting my hand on my hip in an expectant look

"Nothing, just thought I would save you from the horde of girls and their girly questions." He said getting up and pulling me to him by grabbing my arm. When he pulled me to him he put his arms around my shoulders in a hug from behind and just lied his head on my shoulder

"Well it's good for me to get away from you smelly boys once and a while Joseph." I said pushing him off and going over and sitting on Nicks awaiting lap causing him to automatically put his arms around me protectively

"So I take it we aren't getting her back anytime soon boys?" Selena said when the group of girls got over to where we were at

"I guess not huh?" Mitchel said until he got flicked in the ear by Emily "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a smart but. Now scoot over and make room, were sitting with you then, and you'll have to deal with our girl talk." Emily replied pushing him off the couch he was sitting on

"You're so mean Emily, but I'm not surprised that your almost just like Lilly." I said laughing from where I was sitting on Nicks lap leaning back into him with my head leaned on his shoulder

"Well you look comfortable Julie." Demi said as she pushed Joe over to take a seat by him

"That might be because I'm used to this, he wont let me sit anywhere but on his lap unless were in public." I said looking up at Nick with a raised eyebrow "He's very, I guess you could say possessive. You should have seen him with Jessie McCartney, he almost punched his lights out."

"I think you're a bad influence on my baby brother Julie." Kevin said from where we was, He had moved over willingly to let Alyson sit next to him

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said innocently earning a poke in the side from Nick

"You know what he's talking about, and don't blame me. He was being to persistent when she had turned him down thrice already." Nick piped up defending himself causing me to hold in a laugh

"What are you guys talking about, are me missing something?" Selena said from next to Jason

"Well, our little Jewels here, punched Miley twice, once in June at our Texas house and once on the set of Hannah Montana, but that time it was in the script." Joe said with a slight laugh in his voice

"Oh yea. I remember that time on the set, Miley ended up with a bloody, broken nose and a black and blue eye." Jason piped up from next to us "That was great, did what we had all been wanting to do for about a year. She's gotten bad."

"Yea, I know, the fame has gone to her head hasn't it?" Emily asked from her position next to Oliver, who was still on the ground

"I heard they're gunna replace her." Oliver said to the group being met with surprised stares from everyone but the Lucas' and I

"Yea, there thinking about writing her out of the show and having the new girl take over the Hannah Montana position in the show and in the singing also." Jason said getting into the conversation

"Yep, there finally tired of her crap, especially after she pulled that little stunt at the charity event," Moises added causing everyone to look in his direction

"What did she do?" Dylan and Cole asked at the same time

"During our charity concert, when Julie, and Nick were singing Broken she pulled the trap door lever and Julie fell through. Right in the middle of the performance." Kevin replied as Nick held me tighter and softly kissed the top of my head and I curled a little bit more into his chest. I didn't like that memory

"Were you ok Julie?" Adrian asked worried

"She ended up with a sprained ankle, there wasn't a pad down there. We weren't planning on using it and it wasn't our original stage so we didn't know they wouldn't put one down there but he didn't even know how to get out from there. Me and Nick had to lift her out, it was a good 5ft drop also, the doctor said she was lucky she didn't break her leg." Joe replied since he knew I wasn't going to

"Wow, I didn't think she would ever stoop to that level. I mean I knew she was horrible but not _that _horrible." Emily said disbelievingly

"What's worse yet is that Billy Ray was there." Moises informed them gaining some shocked gasps in reply

"You guys are on in 3...2...1" the producer said as they started the cameras, catching us all by surprise

"Hi guys, I'm Demi Lovato from Disney's Camp Rock. I'm here with about 14 other Disney channel Stars that you probably all know. But we have a new girl joining our family here tonight, we will be officially adding Julie Schmitz to the Disney Channel Family tonight. Julie say hi." Demi said taking me by surprise

"Hi, I'm Julie and I guess I'm officially a Disney Channel Star." I said surprised causing the whole group to laugh

"The reason she is joining our family is because she is one of the new singers under Disney Channel. She is a new addition to the Lucas Brother's family, she will be with us all tonight as we show you some new Christmas Specials from our shows, The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, Wizards of Waverly Place, Sonny With a Chance, Hannah Montana, and J.O.N.A.S. And we will also be showing a never before seen episode of Hannah Montana that was never aired on Disney Channel when it was planned, which we think you will all love." Jason announced

"And now without farther a dew here is the new episode of Sonny With a Chance, staring our very own Demi Lovato sitting right her kids." Alyson announced as we were told by the producer that we were off air

"Well this was unexpected, I guess we found the place we will all be at when we go on tonight." I said causing them all to laugh

"That's probably why they set up this little area babe." Nick said softly kissing my cheek earning awww's in reply from the group around us, yes even the boys, I bet they planned it

"Oh My Gosh! It's a stuffed Minnie Mouse!" I said randomly when I saw the stuffed animal sitting next to Nick and I

"That was random. But then again when isn't she?" Joseph said to himself causing the whole group to laugh as I hugged the toy to me and Nick hugged me to him

"Well soooorry, I had a stuffed animal just like this that my grandparents got me from Disney World when I was little. It was one of my favorite stuffed animals that I had. I love Minnie Mouse." I said recapping the old memory to explain myself still not letting go of the animal and just to prove my point I gave the mouse a small kiss it's nose

"Oh that's so cute." Demi said from next to Joe

"Oh that's right, you have that thing sitting on your bed in Texas don't you?" Kevin said from where he was at

"When were you in my room?" I asked confused making the whole group laugh "No really, when were you in my room?"

"Wow Jewels, just wow." Joe said as everyone laughed again at my confused face

"So how long are we stuck here for?" Nick asked from well I guess you could say next to me

"We are here for nine hours, cause we are here till 6 and it is only 9 right now." Adrian replied

"Wow that's a long time." Moises piped up

For the rest of the day we just sat there talking and occasionally doing an announcement every about half hour for the special that was being aired as we talked, that was the reason we were all there anyway. Well we sat there and talked until we were interrupted at about 5:30 that night, when we were just about ready to wrap up the show.

"Hey guys, how are you doing tonight? You all having fun?" Some guy asked as he walked in, he had to have been important because he was wearing a suite

"Yea, were doing great Mr. Johnson. Were all having a lot of fun." Kevin replied from his place

"That's Mr. Johnson one of the men in charge of Disney. I wonder what he's doing here." Nick told me saying the last part to himself quietly


	29. Chapter 30

"When were you in my room?" I asked confused making the whole group laugh "No really, when were you in my room?"

"Wow Jewels, just wow." Joe said as everyone laughed again at my confused face

"So how long are we stuck here for?" Nick asked from well I guess you could say next to me

"We are here for nine hours, cause we are here till 6 and it is only 9 right now." Adrian replied

"Wow that's a long time." Moises piped up

For the rest of the day we just sat there talking and occasionally doing an announcement every about half hour for the special that was being aired as we talked, that was the reason we were all there anyway. Well we sat there and talked until we were interrupted at about 5:30 that night, when we were just about ready to wrap up the show.

"Hey guys, how are you doing tonight? You all having fun?" Some guy asked as he walked in, he had to have been important because he was wearing a suite

"Yea, were doing great Mr. Johnson. Were all having a lot of fun." Kevin replied from his place

"That's Mr. Johnson one of the men in charge of Disney. I wonder what he's doing here." Nick told me saying the last part to himself quietly

"Well, we've been watching and seeing how well you all get along and I have something to tell you all. This mainly concerns Emily, Jason, Mitchel, and Moises. Julie, we want you to take Miley's place in Hannah Montana." He abruptly said

"You want me to be Miley Stewart?" I asked incredulously

"Oh, heaven's no. We want you to be Julie Stewart, Miley's sister who had been with Aunt Dolly this whole time learning from her. Trying to cope still with the loss of her mother." Mr. Johnson replied quickly trying to sell me on the option

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." I said a bit worried

"Alright, But we would like a reply by a week after New Years. Well, have fun everyone, Julie call me if you have any questions, Kevin I'll call to set up a meeting. See you all later." Mr. Johnson said as he left

"Julie, you have to do it, you would be perfect for the roll." Emily said from by Oliver getting an agreement from the rest of the Hannah Montana cast present

"You guys I'll think about it, I really love being with the boy's on tour and all that and I'm not sure if I would be able to do that and do all the episodes of Hannah Montana."

"Actually they do the taping of Hannah Montana at the same time of the taping of J.O.N.A.S. so you would be able to Julie, if you wanted to. I'm alright with you doing that, someone needs to get Miley down a peg and I think that you would do a really good job at that." Nick said the last part quietly to me making me turn to him surprised

"You want me to be the new Hannah Montana?" I asked confused

"I think it would be really good for you. You love to act, your good at it, you love to sing, your amazing at it. And this would fuse the two, I think you would really love it baby." Nick said rubbing my arm softly

"I'll think about it you guys, seriously, I do kind of want to do it I'm just not sure. I have to do some research, but if I do end up doing it, I'm not putting my face on underwear." I sated firmly causing them all to laugh "I was serious you guys, it's just creepy."

"You're on!"

"Hey guys," Joe said laughing "I hope you liked the new shows tonight, we all had a lot of fun here hanging out."

"We are going to send you off with Selena Gomez singing her song Tell Me Something I Don't Know from the movie Another Cinderella Story." Nick said from his position with me on his lap as the cameras switched to the other part of the stage to show Selena

I liked this song so I was sitting there rocking along with the music dancing in my seat along with all the other girls and the boys were just bobbing there heads to the beat. I was at least until Nick abruptly grabbed my hips to stop me, making me turn to him surprised

"You _might _not want to do that Julie." Nick said in my ear a bit breathlessly making me realize what I was doing

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't realize I was having that effect on you. It's never happened before." I replied quietly catching on to what was happening

"Don't worry about it Babe. Just stop moving around so much please." Nick said a bit tightly from me turning around to face him

"Sorry" I said turning back around and leaning back on him so that I could stay still until he was ready for me to get up

"It's ok"

"I'll leave you alone for a while when we get home." I said quietly feeling a bit guilty

"Yea, you might want to," Nick started then turned in an all new direction "Unless you want to help?"

"Nick!" I laughed "I cant believe you. Stop joking around before someone hears you."

"Who said I was joking?" He whispered into my hear huskily taking me by surprise and leaving me speechless

"Well we all had a lot of fun tonight I'm Joe Lucas!"

"I'm Kevin Lucas!"

"I'm Selena Gomes!"

"I'm Demi Lovato!"

"I'm Alyson Stoner!"

"I'm Emily Osment!"

"I'm Jason Earles!"

"I'm Mitchel Musso!"

"I'm Moises Arias!"

"I'm Adrian R'Mante!"

"I'm Dylan Sprouse!"

"I'm Cole Sprouse!"

"I'm Nick Lucas!"

"And I'm Julie Schmitz, and we hope you had as much fun as we did. This is,"

"The Disney Channel See Yah!" We all said at the same time as we were told we were off air.

"Ok you guys, we got to go. Mom will be getting dinner on the stove by now, so we'll see you later." Kevin said as he and Joe started to give everyone a hug goodbye "Come on Nick, Julie, lets go."

"Alright Kevin." I said getting up and pulling Nick with me. It had been a couple minutes so he had taken care of his 'problem' if you get what I mean. So we went around just like Kevin and Joe and gave everyone a hug goodbye "I hope we get to do this again soon, this was really fun."

"We will if you take over for Miley." Emily said causing the rest of the group to give there agreements.

"You guys I'll think about it, I told you already I'm not entirely sure yet. But I will let you all know as soon as I decide."

"You probably wont have to. If you agree then The mouse will probably throw a party in Disney World to welcome you to the family." Dylan said causing us all to laugh

"And to show Miley out of the family." Cole continued picking up where his brother left off

"Bye guys." I said as I followed the boys out of the studio and into the car

"You ready to get home guys?" Big Rob asked from the drivers seat

"Yes, I'm ready to be home and in my pajamas eating some of Denise's wonderful cooking." I said leaning on Nicks shoulder as he put his arm around me and I closed my eyes relaxing, we had a good half hour ride home yet

"You tired Baby?" Nick asked softly rubbing my arm comfortingly

"Yes I want to just fall asleep right here in your arms." I whispered to him so that our brothers wouldn't hear

"Go ahead, I'll wake you when we get home." Nick said as I started to drift off

"Promise?"

"Promise." and with that I let sleep overtake my conscious

"Nick, why don't you go wake Julie, it's time for dinner." I heard a voice say, I could tell I was on the couch from the feel of the fabric I knew it wasn't our bed

"Alright mom, well be in, in a minute." Nick replied as I heard him come into the room and kneel down by me

"Julie, Baby, it's time to get up. Dinner's ready." I heard him say softly as he ran his hand down my hair

"I thought you were going to wake me when we got home." I said sleepily opening my eyes

"Yea, I said I was but you were to peaceful to wake."

"You're so full of it, you know that right?" I said getting up and earning a chuckle from him as he took me into his arms before I could leave the room

"If you don't believe me fine, I'm ok with that. Now lets go eat Christmas eve dinner with _our _family."

"Alright, come on, I'm _starving._"

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Joe said happily

"Oh, thanks Joseph, I know I'm beautiful aren't I. I'm almost as pretty as you. The only difference is _I'm _supposed to look like a girl." I said taking the seat Nick pulled out for me as the family laughed and Joe pouted "I'm sorry Joseph I couldn't resist."

"It's alright, I deserved it." Joe said as we all held hands so that Paul could say grace

"Dinner was great Denise, sorry we were gone so long. They just had to have that thing go all evening. Hey did the boys tell you about the Hannah Montana thing?" I asked as we were finishing dinner, as I said that Nick took my hand I guess to support me in a way

"No, what about Hannah Montana?" She asked taking a drink of her juice

"Well Disney wants me to take over for Miley, they're writing her out. Apparently they want me to be the sister Julie Stewart who was living with Aunt Dolly because I was having a hard time coping with our mother's death. I'm not sure how there planning on writing out Miley." I said as she got a surprised look on her face

"Really? Julie this is great, they want you to be an official Disney Star, part of the Disney Family."

"I'm not sure if I want to do it or not. They said they would give me till a week after New Years to decide, they're going to call Kevin to set up a meeting."

"Oh, well take all the time you need, we'll support you in whatever you choose, if you don't want to do this then we wont be angry." She said reassuringly

"Thanks Denise, I just thought you should know." I said as we finished cleaning the kitchen "I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired. Goodnight Joe, Kevin, Frankie, Paul. Night Nick. Goodnight Denise."

"Night Julie." They all said except for Nick

"I'm coming, I'm tired to. Night everyone." Nick said following me

"I'm going to go put on my pajamas you can change in here if you want." I said going into the bathroom with my cloths and changing quickly

"So what are you thinking?" Nick asked as I crawled into bed and over to him

"That I kind of want to take the Hannah Montana job. I think it would be interesting and I really love all of the people I met today, they were so great. I would love to be apart of that." I said quietly as Nick pulled me to his chest so that I was looking up at him from my position

"I think you would have so much fun doing this, and it would get you away from us for a while."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want me around?" I asked quietly

"No, I'm trying to say that it would be good for you to be friends with more people, like Emily or Alyson. You need people outside of our family is what I mean."

"Yea I guess your right. So I'm really doing this, I'm really Julie Stewart of Hannah Montana now?"

"I guess you are, but were not going to treat you any differently. And you better not get a huge head like Miley did, I would have to lock you in a closet." Nick said semi seriously

"I would never do that, seriously if I turn out like that, shoot me." I said looking him straight in the eyes and not joking. I didn't want to end up like Miley Cyrus

"So, you excited for Christmas tomorrow?" Nick asked me inching a bit closer to me

"I guess, it is our first Christmas after all." I said following his lead

"I have a present I want to give you tomorrow, alone."

"And what would that be, cause I'm not sure if I want to help you take care of your little problem from earlier."

"Hmm, that's right. I never took care of that," Nick started then came closer to me and said softly, sensually "You want to help me with that now, while were alone."

"And why would I want to do that?" I said in a semi seductive voice

"Because it's your fault that it's happening."

"Oh, I guess your happy to see me." I said as I slowly ran my hand up the side of his leg, to his waste and up his chest. When I got to his upper leg he took a sharp intake of breath and leaned down toward me with a sharp look in his eye "I guess you like that."

"How do you do this to me? Why do you do this to me?" Nick asked grabbing me roughly and pulling me to him quickly

"Because, it let's me know that I _do _have some power over you. And I like it." I said barely brushing my lips against his then pulling away quickly to turn to his neck

"Where did you learn this?"

"It's natural I guess." I said planting feather kisses up and down his collar bone, earning a groan in delight from him, and making me smirk

"You need to stop that before I take you right here, even if you _don't _comply." He said putting one of his hands under my chin and lifting my head to look at me

"And if I decide not to?" I asked the smirk still in place

"You don't want to know." He whispered hotly in my ear before drawing me in for a rough kiss, causing me to gasp in surprise. He took advantage of me being off guard and rolled on top of me holding himself up by planting his arms on either side of my head, never once breaking the kiss. Once it reached the point that if we didn't break apart we would suffocate he stopped the kiss and looked at me who was breathing heavily, with lust in his eyes


	30. Chapter 31

"You need to stop that before I take you right here, even if you _don't _comply." He said putting one of his hands under my chin and lifting my head to look at me

"And if I decide not to?" I asked the smirk still in place

"You don't want to know." He whispered hotly in my ear before drawing me in for a rough kiss, causing me to gasp in surprise. He took advantage of me being off guard and rolled on top of me holding himself up by planting his arms on either side of my head, never once breaking the kiss. Once it reached the point that if we didn't break apart we would suffocate he stopped the kiss and looked at me who was breathing heavily, with lust in his eyes

"Nick, we need to stop. Your family is downstairs, plus I'm only 16, and you just turned 17. Let's go to sleep." I said quietly running my hands slowly up his chest until I came to his shoulders and linked my hands behind his head pulling him to me for one final kiss, this time so gentle, and full of love that I never wanted it to end. It amazed me how he could go from ravaging me to kissing me as if I were a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest twitch of his wrist.

"You're right, I don't want to get carried away." He said a bit disappointed, rolling off of me, pulling me into his arms and burring his face into my hair as I lied my head on his chest. "Goodnight My Love."

"Goodnight Nicholas, I love you." I said softly as I let sleep overtake me as I felt Nick softly stroke my hair soothingly

The next morning I woke up with the same feeling as I fell asleep with, to someone stroking my hair soothingly

"Morning Nick." I said tiredly giving him a small hug around the chest. My hands had been curled to myself so I snaked them around him to give him a hug, I always wake up in the same position, curled against his chest with his arms securely around me and I hoped that never changed.

"Good morning Beautiful." Nick whispered into my ear softly

"What time is it?"

"It's about 7 in the morning, no one is up yet."

"Can I go wake Joseph in a minute?" I asked mischievously

"Why not now? Why later?"

"Because I'm comfortable, and warm, and I love being in your arms." I said snuggling deeper into his chest while hearing the rumble of his laugh deep in his chest

"Ok, then I wont make you leave. Do you realize that it's Christmas?" He asked continuing to run his hand through my hair

"I forgot, and what does that mean?"

"Do you realize it's _our _first Christmas?"

"Oh, we don't have a ornament." I said sadly

"What do you mean Love?"

"I mean, that most couples have an ornament that says 'Our First Christmas' and then the year. For when they first got married."

"How did you get this idea?" He asked curious

"My parents had a clear one in the shape of a heart with 92' on it in gold paint and little red hearts painted on. I always loved that ornament." I said remembering

"Was that the year they got married?"

"Yea, the year before I was born, dad adopted Carrie and Allie when I was around 5 years old. I still remember the final court date, I was there for the official paper signing."

"So Clay wasn't you sister's father?"

"Yes he was there father, just not there biological father. His name was on the birth certificates since he adopted them." I explained

"So who was there father?" Nick asked curiously

"We each had different fathers, all I know is that they each had about 5 other siblings from their Fathers."

"Wow, that is a lot." Nick said incredulously

"I know, I just found out about it in around February also, the siblings part not the other father part, I knew about that." I said quickly

"So you were all half sisters then, I find that a bit strange." Nick said causing me to giggle a bit

"I better go wake Joseph before he decides to wake up on his own. Want to help?" I said as I sat up and looked at him with excitement in my eyes

"Nah, I'll go get some breakfast on the stove, you go wake Joseph." Nick replied leaning up and pulling me down to meet his awaiting lips. As we broke apart I let out another small giggle "Why are you so giddy today?"

"I love Christmas, it's a time for family, and I just _love _Christmas songs. During this time of year you can just _feel _the happiness in the air, it makes me forget about any worries I have." I replied sitting back on my crossed ankles on the bed next to him with my hands clasped in my lap with a happy smile on my face

"I like seeing you like this, you look like a kid in a candy store. Or in our case Kevin in a guitar store." Nick said making me laugh at the analogy

"Ok, I'm going to go wake your brother." I said as I jumped off the bed and sped out of the room, the whole time hearing Nick laughing at my antics

When I got to Joe's room the door was closed so I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open so that it wouldn't make a noise. When I looked at Joe's bed, he was fast asleep while holding a pillow as if it were his teddy bear, his teddy had fallen on the floor. When I was sure he was asleep I slowly, quietly crept into the room and over to the bed, making sure to not make a sound. He was just on the edge of his bed so I climbed onto the opposing side of the bed then him and crawled over to him, and leaned down next to his head.

"Joseph?" I whispered into his hear getting a light groan in reply "Joe, get up."

Still no response, good, I was hoping it would come to this. I took a large intake of breath, leaned down back next to his ear again and

"JOSEPH, WAKE UP." I yelled in his ear as I started to jump on his bed "It's Christmas! Wake up!"

"Don't let the cows get me!" Joseph yelled as he tumbled off of the bed, causing me to stop jumping and give him a curious look

"You are so strange, what were you dreaming anyways that concerned 'cows getting you'?"

"What-What time is it?" He asked squinting at me and grabbing his clock "7:30 in the morning! Are you crazy girl?"

"Nope, not that I know of." I said wide eyed "Get up! Nick's starting breakfast, I'm going to go wake Kevin up, Frankie should be up shortly."

"Like I could get back to sleep now." He said following me out of the room, as I headed to Kevin's room he headed down the stairs

When I got to Kevin's room I went in the same way that I did Joseph's, he was on his side facing the wall with his covers up to his ears. He looked so cute.

"Kevin?" I asked getting up on his bed like I did Joe's except not leaning down by his head. "Kevin get up."

I received another groan in reply causing me to wine like a dog. I didn't like this treatment,

"Kevin, come on it's Christmas, time to get up." I wined shaking him gently until he turned over and faced me, eyes heavy with sleep

"Julie? What are you doing, it's" he started till he looked over at his clock "7:30 in the morning?"

"It's Christmas, plus Joseph's already up and Nick is downstairs starting breakfast while I wake you guys up, I'll let Frankie wake Denise and Paul." I said laying down next to him so he wouldn't have to look up at me

"Why are you even up?" He asked again tiredly

"Well, Nick was up before me and I ended up waking up about half an hour ago. He's been up for the past hour, I don't know why he just sat there though." I said curiously partly to myself

"Cause he didn't want to wake you. He doesn't like to wake you up, your cute when you sleep." Kevin answered tweaking my nose causing me to laugh as he did

"Come on, Get Up." I wined giving him a hug

"Fine, Fine, Fine, I'm up. Let's go before they burn something." Kevin said getting up still hugging me

"You don't think they would really do you?" I asked worried

"Well, not Nick but Joseph would distract him probably causing him to burn something." Kevin said to himself causing me to go wide eyed and grab his hand jumping out of the bed

"Come on," I said pulling him hurriedly out of the room like a five year old, Kevin is an amazing big brother, I love him to death

"Joseph get away from the eggs." I heard Nick say as we walked into the kitchen

"I was just going to help."

"Your helping causes things to burn, go sit at the counter."

"Fine," I saw Joe go over to do what he was told with a huff as I came up behind Nick and wrapped my arms around his waste and looked at what he was doing under his arm as he lifted it to look at me

"What cha doin?" I asked as he looked at me and pulled me in front of him, me still hugging him, with him putting his left arm around my shoulders and working on the French toast with his right

"Making French toast." He said in the same playful tone

"Why not pancakes?" I asked looking up at him

"Because you like French toast better, and I thought you should be able to eat something other than the eggs, or sausage."

"I can make the eggs if you want."

"If you want to I guess you can, then we will have them done and just have to do the sausage."

"Ok," I said turning to the heated pan that had eggs next to it "Scrambled or over easy boys?"

"How about scrambled today Jewels." Joe said from his position while I heard Kevin agree next to him

"So about how long until Frank and the rents are up?" I asked as I started cracking the dozen eggs into the pan, yes we need a dozen eggs for 5 boys and 2 women.

"They should be up by the time were done Love." Nick answered me flipping the toast

"So about half an hour, sweet. Hey Kev, do we have anything to do today?" I asked starting to mix the eggs with a little bit of milk

"Only at about one, we have to go down to Disney Land and sing at the Christmas parade." He answered from his position at the counter reading the paper

"Sweet, I wonder if we will end up having a little malfunction again like you did last year?" I said laughing getting looks of surprise

"You saw that? They didn't air that on T.V." Joe said surprised

"I know but I saw some video's on you tube, Nice save by the way Joseph, with the whole Burning Up thing." I said laughing

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Nick asked looking down at me

"Yep," I said with a big smile on my face causing all the boys to laugh

"Aww, they look just like we did when we first got married Paul." I heard from the doorway making me turn to look quickly while Joe and Kevin laughed

"Yep, except Julie's blond and short and Nick is tall, we were about the same height Hun." Paul said as they went and sat with the other boys

"Hi, Julie, Merry Christmas!" I heard from my side as Frankie pulled on Nick's shirt that I had worn to bed

"Hey Frank, Merry Christmas to you too bud." I said with a big smile on my face

"What you and Nick making?" He said trying to see, he was just _barely _to short to see in the pans

"Well, I'm making French toast and Julie is making scrambled eggs, then when I'm done I'm going to make some sausage, little man." Nick said reaching over and ruffling Frankie's hair

"Sounds good kids, when will it be ready?" Paul asked from behind the paper

"In about ten minutes, I'm just about to start the sausage."

"And I'm going to start the toast." I said putting the eggs in a big bowl on the counter "And don't even try it Denise, you always cook, let us take over for a bit. I love to cook anyway, and it's good for Nick to be able to fend for himself."

"Alright." She said with defeat as she plopped right back into her seat and the boys all laughed at us

"We're leaving for Disney land at ten so make sure you guys are ready." Paul said as I buttered the toast and Nick finished the sausage

"It takes about an hour and a half to get there and then we will have an hour and a half to spare." Nick said quietly to my questioning look since that was a good 3 hours early "Plus then we can ride one of the rides."

"Sweet." I said getting a laugh in reply

"After breakfast we can go ahead and open presents, alright boys, Julie." Denise said as Nick and I placed the food on the table and sat down to say grace. After we had said grace we all dug in

"Dude, when did you learn to cook Nick?" Joe said his mouth half full

"Don't talk with your mouth full Joseph, and I taught him when we were at the Texas house in August, well I started to." I replied taking a bite out of my French Toast

"Ok, how come Nick get's the little house wife?" He asked causing the whole group to laugh and Nick to put his arm around me possessively

"Find your own home maker Joseph, this one's mine." Nick said causing me to blush

"Never thought the day would come that guys would be fighting over me." I said causing Kevin to laugh

"Get used to it, these two will be fighting over you for years. Or at least until a girl is able to put Joseph in line, other than you of course." Kevin replied getting a sound of agreement from Frankie

"Still weird for me." I muttered getting a laugh from Nick and a kiss on the cheek

"Well at least you wont ever have to deal with other guys again, you're stuck with me." Nick said causing the rest of the family along with me to laugh

"So what are you boys singing today?" I asked as we finished cleaning up

"Well were going to sing, Wrong Again from Nick's original album." Joe said as I dried the dishes that he cleaned

"Ah, so who's part am I doing?"

"Oh, your doing a song by yourself today." Kevin said putting away the cups causing me to stop dead

"What?" I asked stunned

"Your going to sing Joy to The World (A Christmas Prayer) from my album Love." Nick said putting his arms around me from behind "Don't worry, we'll be doing backup chorus when needed so we will be on stage with you, just back with the rest of the band. Today is the day we get you out there for real by yourself."

"How come I'm just now finding out about this?"

"Well, they just called us last night to tell us. Plus they want to start getting you into the swing of things since you might be taking over for Miley. She's not even performing today at the parade." Nick said quiet but reassuringly into my ear as he took the towel out of my hand and started to dry the dishes that I had stopped doing

"You boys are lucky that I know this song, or you would be shoot out of luck." I said turning around in Nicks arms and giving him a hug

"Julie! Boys! Come on, it's time to open gifts!" We heard Denise say from the living room just as we finished

"Coming, you boy's are _so _lucky that you're to famous to kill." I said as causing them to laugh

"Come on Love, lets go open our gifts." Nick said giving me a last hug and pulling me into the living room after Kevin and Joe

"Elvis is very well behaved. He didn't even come in and beg when we were making breakfast or eating." I said as we sat down on the floor and his year and a half old Golden Retriever, that he got for his 16th birthday last year. "And he's so cute."

"Yea, Nick trained him, he did a good job also. He's never peed in the house." Kevin said as he sorted the presents out to there respective orders

"Yea, good thing he doesn't take after his owner," Joe said then leaned over to me "We're still trying to potty train Nicky."

"Says the boy who wet the bed until the age of ten." Nick said causing us all to laugh and Joe to pout

"I love my boys." Denise said from her position causing me to laugh along with her at the guys' confused looks

"I think the same thing Denise, don't worry." I said looking at her

For the next hour or so we all sat there opening our presents and throwing wrapping paper at each other, all in all it was really fun, but by the time we were done we only had 15minutes to get dressed and ready for the parade. At least we had all taken showers last night, so I only had to get dressed and do my makeup.

After I got into Nick and my room with Nick following he shut the door right when we were in there and grabbed my hand before I could go and start to change into my cloths for the day.

"Julie, I still have a Christmas present for you." Nick said softly pulling a small black velvet box out of his pocket

"Nick, you already gave me enough, I love the jewelry box." I replied just as softly. He had already given me a Dulcie Ivory Finish Jewelry Box that played 'Magic Flute' when you opened it, and in lined with rose colored suede fabric. I loved it, it was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given me.

"I know, but I wanted to get this for you also. Open it. Please." Nick said handing me the velvet box, I knew that it had to have been expensive, and I hated it when he spent so much on me, but I loved seeing him happy, and if this made him happy then I guess I would open it

"Ok, if you want me to." I said taking the box and opening it, what was inside the box made my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, it was beautiful.


	31. Chapter 32

"Nick, you already gave me enough, I love the jewelry box." I replied just as softly. He had already given me a Dulcie Ivory Finish Jewelry Box that played 'Magic Flute' when you opened it, and in lined with rose colored suede fabric. I loved it, it was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given me.

"I know, but I wanted to get this for you also. Open it. Please." Nick said handing me the velvet box, I knew that it had to have been expensive, and I hated it when he spent so much on me, but I loved seeing him happy, and if this made him happy then I guess I would open it

"Ok, if you want me to." I said taking the box and opening it, what was inside the box made my eyes nearly pop out of there sockets, it was beautiful. It was a 14 carat white gold locket with the open hearts design engraved on the top, with tiny diamonds encrusted throughout the design and around the shape of the locket. "Nick, this is. I don't know what to say."

"Open it, read the inscription." Nick said as he gently opened the locket for me to see.

On the inside of the locket on the left hand side there was a picture of me and him. Nick was behind me with his arms wrapped around me, I was looking up at him and we were smiling at each other. It was from before the Ellen interview, I remembered the outfit, but what really brought tears to my eyes was the inscription on the right hand side. It said 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn. Is to love, and be loved in return.' It was the famous line from Moulin Rouge, the musical that our song Come What May came from.

"Nick, this is, too much. It's so beautiful. I- when- you did this, for me?" I asked as a tear fell from my eye

"I did this, and would do so much more, if it would make you happy." Nick said softly as he wiped the tear from my cheek and leaned down to give me a soft kiss

"Nick, this is an eight hundred dollar necklace." I said incredulously

"I don't care how much it was, I saw it and knew I had to get it, please. For me." Nick said softly taking my hands in his

"Help me put it on?" I asked softly relenting, as a huge smile broke out on his face.

When I said that he took the necklace, clasped it behind my neck and gently pulled my hair out from under the chain.

"Perfect fit, and it looks beautiful, and did you see the back?"

"What, I thought there was only the inscription on the inside." I said looking at the back. It was an engraving of N, J and L entwined in Old style curl, it was such elegant writing, funny thing is that it could mean Nicholas Jerry Lucas or Nick and Julie Lucas. That's what I loved about it, it said in a way that I _was _his and this in a way proved it. "I love it, and your just _trying _to make me cry now aren't you?"

"Of course not, I just love to see you happy." Nick said wiping away another stray tear

"Thank you, but just having you makes me happy. Though this is beautiful." I said as we both laughed. "We better get ready, I'm going to wear a shirt that shows off my new necklace."

"Good, I want the world to see it." He said leaning down with a hand at the back of my head to tip it upward, and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in a week.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." I asked breathlessly causing him to laugh

"Go get changed." Nick said pushing me toward the bathroom

"Fine." I said pulling Nick's shirt off and my shorts, leaving me in a sports bra and my underwear

"I didn't mean in here," He said slowly his eyes scanning every inch of my body

"Well, it's my room also, I think I can get changed in here if I want." I said coming up to him after only putting my jeans, and changing into a bra, getting so close that I almost pressed up against his chest "Don't yah think?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Nick said distractedly as he ran his hands up my arms, over my shoulders, down my back, until he reached my waste and stopped his hands there making circles on my hips with his thumbs.

"Like what you see?" I said linking my hands behind his neck and pressing myself to him

"Yes, I do." He replied still in a bit of a daze

"You know you _are_ aloud to touch. I'm yours Nick, I have been for the past 4 months. Since the wedding." I said softly into his ear.

"I, don't want to push you into anything." He said as he closed his eyes from the feel of my breath on his neck

"You wont be, I would tell you if I felt the need. But I haven't so far Nick. I'm waiting." I said as I started to feather kisses up and down his collar

"How did I get lucky enough to get a girl like you?" Nick asked slowly drawing my face from his neck so that I was looking at him

"I'm not sure, ask your parents." I replied, unable to move my head from his grip

"I think that can wait." He said quietly as he leaned down swiftly and planted his lips on mine, in a kiss like no other. As his lips moved against mine he put both of his hands on by lower back and pushed me to him so that their was as little room possible between us. I never wanted this to end, I loved it when he acted dominant, it was an amazing change.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I would be interrupting something!" We heard as we instantly broke apart and looked at the door in surprise. It was Joe, and he was a bit red and wide eyed "We're leaving in five minutes, dad told me to come tell you. Sorry."

"Don't worry Joe," Nick said turning to face his brother as I hid behind him, I didn't want Joe seeing more than his fare share. I was only in my pants and bra people, I'm originally quite a shy girl.

"I'll just…go now." Joe said awkwardly, quickly leaving the room

"I thought you had that door locked." I said grabbing my shirt and pulling it on quickly

"I thought so too, I guess I forgot." Nick said as he started to change into his cloths for the day

"Yea, I guess." I said slowly still quite red, Joseph wasn't the only one embarrassed, at least he was dressed, unlike me

"Let's go." Nick said as he grabbed my hand, I had finished my makeup and pulled a brush through my hair quickly while he changed, yes I work fast.

When we got down there we saw Joe was still a bit red and wouldn't look at us, he was still embarrassed, and I was ok with that, it meant he wouldn't bring it up again.

"Please put a tie on the door next time." Joe said from his position in the corner, causing me to turn bright red

"What!" Denise said quickly from next to the door

"No! We weren't having sex!" I said quickly trying to stop her before she started

"Than what is he talking about, cause I think 15 minutes would be too much of a quickie." Denise said looking at Nick and I

"Joseph walked in on us when we were kissing that's all." Nick said just as red as me

"Yeah, except someone wasn't wearing a shirt at the time." Joseph said as we all walked out to the car

"Joseph! Shut your mouth!" I bit at him causing him to flinch

"Wow, I'm just going to let this go. And we can go on with the performance today." Denise said calming down

"I don't see what the big deal is." Kevin said from next to Joe "There married, Julie's 16, Nick's 17, there responsible, if they want to have intercourse I don't see why it's any of our business as long as Julie doesn't get pregnant."

"Oh my gosh." I said quietly burying my face in Nick's shoulder in embarrassment "Kevin, that's nice to know, but please can we just drop it?"

"Ok, I just thought I'd get my thoughts out there while I could." Kevin relented reaching up and turning up the music so that we could listen to that and the car wouldn't be so silent

"Thank you Kevin." I said so that he would hear me as I reached up over the seat and gave him a hug

"Your welcome. But I'm serious, don't get pregnant, at least for about three or four more years please." Kevin said to me quietly causing me to laugh

"I wasn't planning on it anyway Kev, I'm not that irresponsible. Plus the paparazzi would have a hay day with that." I replied as he let go of my arms so that I could sit back with Nick again

"What did he say?" Nick asked quietly

"That he wanted to make sure we don't get pregnant at least for three or four more years." I replied laughing and causing Nick to laugh also

"I think we can do that." He said then into my ear "It'll be hard thought."

"Nick." I said elbowing him softly in the gut making him chuckle lightly into my hair as he softly hissed my head

"JONAS." Paul said as we got to the back entrance out the window so that they would let us in

"Who's the girl?" the mean looking guy asked looking at me through the window getting a dirty look in return

"That's Julie Schmitz, she's also performing today." Paul said to the guard

"Alright then, lot 5 is where you can park." he said letting us in and keeping an eye on me the whole time, I didn't let my gaze lighten in the least bit.

When we finally got out of the car and put our stuff back stage we had a good hour to spare but we had to be back here in half an hour, so we could fit in one ride.

"Ok so what ride you want to go on?" Nick asked as we went out on our own, Kevin and Joe decided to take Frankie for us until we had to be back at the stage

"How about that one, the one with the big guitar at the entrance?" I asked as we walked

"Oh the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster? Sure, I love that one." Nick said as he lead me to the ride

"I know, but I've always wanted to go on it so I'm making you take me." I said as we passed through the gate for it and ended up being met up by a camera crew and some Teen aged boy, leaving me confused as Nick got an amazingly fake but real looking smile on his face. I could tell that he was annoyed.

"Hi, I'm Andrew and I'm with Disney 365! I'm here to get some incite on how your feeling about the performance later today at the Christmas Day parade!" Andrew exclaimed happily

"Hey Andrew, I'm Nick Lucas and this is Julie Schmitz." Nick said politely not removing his arm from around my waste

"And what are you doing today Julie?" Andrew asked turning to face me with the camera and mike he had in his hand

"Well, I'll be singing Joy to The World (A Christmas Prayer) from Nick's solo album." I said smiling gently not showing how annoyed I really was

"Ah, have you ever been to Disney Land before?" He asked sticking that mike back into my face

"No I haven't, we were just about to ride the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster quick before we had to be back at the castle to wait for our performance." I said just about ready to rip that mike out of his grubby little hand

"Ah, did Nick drag you over here?" He asked again with that thing in my face

"No actually I asked Nick to take me here, I've always wanted to ride this one." I said this time with an annoyed smile.

"Well I hear that your with Nick and his brothers a lot is that true?"

"Yes it is, I do live with them. Denise and Paul are my guardians, and have been since May this year. Now if you'll excuse us, were going to go ride this before we have to be back to Cinderella Castle." I said getting ready to leave

"Alright, but do you think you can help me send off?" He asked with his annoyingly happy voice

"Sure, I'm Julie Schmitz,"

"I'm Nick Lucas."

"And I'm Andrew and this is,"

"Disney 365, See Yah!" we all said together as we saw the light go off saying that we aren't being recorded anymore

"Well that was fun, lets go Nick." I said pulling him to the ride as Andrew quickly came up to us

"You sure you don't want to go on with me and leave this goody goody here. I could show you a better time." Andrew tried to say in what I was guessing was a seductive voice. It wasn't, just nasally

"I'll tell you now, before I let Nick have a stab at you," I started after putting a hand on Nick's chest so he wouldn't attack the kid "I'm with Nick, you have no chance with me, so give up now. Follow in Jessie McCartney's foot steps and _don't _make Nick mad if you have _any _sense of self preservation."

"I'm the goody goody? When you're standing their with Mr. Purity ring over here?"

"I swear kid, back off, before I _make _you back off." Nick said putting me behind him as I started to glare at the kid

"I may be younger than you but I'm still more of a man than you are."

"If you were you would know when to give up. Come on Julie, I don't want to get you in trouble." Nick said as he put his arm around my waste again and walked toward the ride

"It takes a big man to walk away from a fight." I murmured into his chest as I gave him a hug when we were waiting for the next car for the ride "I'm proud of you Nick."

"I didn't want you to have to deal with that, plus we only have so much time before we have to get back and I wanted you to be able to ride this." Nick said as we got into the car that showed up "Hold on."

And with that the ride took off at top speed. It was amazing, scared the crap out of me, but it was still amazing. It may have only been a good three minutes long but I was sitting their laughing when Nick pulled me out of the car, my legs felt like jello at the moment from the speed.

"That….Was….Great!" I said happily as we walked out "Let's do that again later after the parade!"

"Alright, we'll come do it again later, don't worr-" Nick cut off and he held me to him more tightly when we got outside


	32. Chapter 33

**Sorry It's taken so long to update. I've been busy with school and my job and homework and college stuff but here's chapter 33, please enjoy!**

* * *

"That….Was….Great!" I said happily as we walked out "Let's do that again later after the parade!"

"Alright, we'll come do it again later, don't worr-" Nick cut off and he held me to him more tightly when we got outside

"Nick, what's up?" I asked before I saw that Andrew was still there "Oh, the leach is still here huh?"

"Apparently he can't be deterred so easily." Nick said dangerously low

"Let's just go Nick, we need to get to the stage. We'll just ignore him." I said, Nick never looking away from Andrew as he started to rub my back soothingly

"Yea, Yea, your right. We'll just ignore him. If he tries anything, we'll just call security and let them deal with him." Nick said as he loosened his grip on me so that I could walk, but still kept his arm securely around my waste protectively as we started to pass Andrew

We got past him with no problems so we just kept walking until we got far enough away that we wouldn't be able to see the kid before Nick loosened up his grip a bit.

"You ok now?" I asked stopping him and putting my hand on his face, a bit worried

"Yea, I'm fine. I just don't like that kid, he's obnoxious and doesn't know the meaning of No. I don't want you around him alone alright?" Nick asked looking me in the eye

"Alright, I'll make sure one of you are with me. I don't like the vibe I get off him anyway." I said looking back the way we came wearily

"Don't worry, I wont ever let anyone hurt you." Nick said turning my head so that I was looking at him, then put his hand on my cheek and rubbed my cheek with his thumb reassuringly causing me to smile.

"I know, you never let me out of your site long enough that someone could." I said turning my face to plant a small kiss on the palm of his hand as I reached up and grabbed his wrist and entwined my fingers with his and started walking again to get to the castle

"That's a good thing because you tend to be a trouble maker, take Miley for example." Nick said leaning down to be at ear level

"You suck." I said quickly

"Well that's a new one. You've never told me that before."

"Hmm, I used to say it all the time back in Illinois." I said contemplatively

"Finally! Jonas your on!" a guy with a headset said as he pushed Nick on stage and away from me "Schmitz! Go practice your up next."

"Alright I'm going." I said as I got into my room. There was a T.V. in there so I was sitting and watching the boy's perform the whole time, they did great. Then Ryan Seacrest came on again and was saying that I would be on in a few minutes so I came over to the area were I was supposed to get on stage from and saw that someone was messing with the wiring

"What's going on?" I asked the producer

"There's been a malfunction with the wiring for the elevator, so you're going to have to wait a few minutes to get it back on line." the producer was saying but about half way through I had started to walk away till I found the exit that was near stairs to an area that lead to the stage. When I found one I took it up onto the ramp to get to the boys. They were singing Underdog to try to keep the crowd calm till I was able to come out, I got there about half way through and just stood by Garbo until they were finished

"Nice, I cant wait to see this Jem stone." Garbo said quietly to me

"Thanks Garbs, and good luck to you, hope you don't mess up." I said teasingly, yea we joke around a lot with each other, like Kevin and I do. After I had said that the boys had finished Underdog and I started clapping with the mike in my hands so that they would hear me, and they did. They turned around to look at me, and Nick jumped right up and came over to give me a hug.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. There still down there trying to get the elevator to work and I didn't want to keep you all waiting so, you all ready to hear Joy To The World?" I asked as I heard them all start to cheer again and then I looked over to Ryan "Hey Ryan, you going to tell the people who I am or are the boy's going to have to, cause a lady never introduces herself."

"Sorry Julie, Ok, give it up everyone for Julie Schmitz singing Joy To The World A Christmas Prayer, from Nick's self titled Album, with backup from The Jonas Brothers." Ryan announced as I took my stool in the middle of the stage with Nick to my right and Kevin and Joe behind us. The boys sang backup like they had planned, so they hardly sang at all. When I was done with the song everything was quiet, the audience didn't make a sound, until we heard this

"That was beautiful." we heard a random person in the crowd say which caused the whole audience to burst out in applause which made me start laughing

"That was incredible, truly incredible Julie." Ryan said to me into the microphone he was holding from his personal stage

"Thank you everyone." I said as I got up and waved at the crowd

"How are we going to get off here Love? They don't have the elevator done yet." Nick said pulling me to the side as Joe started to talk to the crowd

"We'll just go the way I came, just follow me." I said as I took his hand and he directed the boys to follow us

"Why did you do that? What is wrong with you child!" the producer practically screamed in my face as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit to get his point across

"Hey! Get your hands off her! She didn't do anything wrong." Nick said pushing the guy off me and putting me behind him protectively

"She wasn't supposed to go on stage until we had the elevator fixed! That's what she did wrong!" the guy said back

"Well do you even have it finished yet?" Nick asked

"No, not yet, but what if she had gotten lost or something. We cant take the time to go looking for ignorant little children, who don't know how to listen to orders."

"Hey, we found another way for everyone to get on stage, and she didn't get lost doing it." Joe said butting in to stop the argument "At least now we can continue the parade as scheduled. Right?"

"I guess." The producer said as he walked away still in a huff

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand thinking about you guys being stuck up there for another, however long those people take to fix that thing." I said feeling guilty for getting them in trouble, with tears in my eyes. I hated it when people yelled at me, it made me feel like a small girl again

"Julie, look at me Julie." Kevin said coming up to me and leaning down to my level "You did nothing wrong, that guy just has a stick up his butt, he's just angry that his special effects didn't go as well as planned. They never do anyway, he's the same guy from last year, so it's not your fault. You were just trying to help."

"You did well Love. Don't worry." Nick said taking me into his arms and rubbing my back comfortingly

"Ok, whatever you say guys. Thanks Joe, you actually sounded semi-smart." I said turning to him

"Ah, well thanks I guess?" He said not sure if it was a compliment or what

"Your welcome." I said laughing

"Let's go watch the rest of the parade, you've never seen a parade until you've seen the Disney parade." Kevin said getting sounds of agreement from the rest of us

For the last hour of the parade we stood on the street and watched it all pass by, we were lucky enough that everyone was so taken with the parade that they didn't bother us while we were down there. After the parade was over we all went our separate ways knowing that we had to be back at the car by 6pm so that we could leave for home. It was about 2 in the afternoon then so Nick and I went to get something to eat in the park.

The day was fun all in all, I rode rides, ate food, and Nick even got me another Minnie Mouse stuffed animal. Oh and to top it off, I got to meet Minnie Mouse, she's so soft. Nick got a picture on his phone for me so that we could print it out at home.

Everyone was tired except for the adults, from such a fun day. So when we got into the car after about ten minutes all of us were asleep. I was sleeping leaned back onto Nick with his head resting on mine, Frankie was asleep against Kevin who was asleep with his head lied back on the seat, and Joe was sleeping propped up against the window next to me. I was in a middle seat with Joe to my left and Nick to my right. Paul was in the passengers seat, with Denise behind him. Kevin was in front of Joe and Frankie was in front of me, Big Rob was driving.

"Wake up Nick, Julie. Time for breakfast." Denise said as she turned on our lights which made me turn and put my head into Nick's side and put his arm over my head to block the light

"I'll get her up mom, go ahead." Nick said as he lifted his arm to look at me. "Baby we need to get up, you heard mom. Plus we have to pack we leave for New York tomorrow."

"I hate your reasoning skills." I said as I looked up at him from my position still lying down, he was leaning over me now

"I know, but I'm good at it, so I use my strengths against you."

"More than you even can come to comprehend." I said quietly pulling him down for a morning kiss

"Alright, come on, get up." Nick said as he broke the kiss and ran his hand down my side slowly and gave my hip a squeeze as he stopped his hand there.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said as I slid out of bed and, well onto the floor causing him to laugh at me and come to stand in front of me

"Here," He said offering me and hand and pulling me up into his awaiting arms

"I don't want to get up Nick." I said softly as he wrapped his arms around me

"I know, but if we don't then mom will send Joe up, and he still want's payback for yesterday." He replied just as softly

"Ok, let's go." I said snaking out of his arms, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room while he laughed

That day was really I guess a lazy day, the only thing we all did was pack. We had to pick up the house a bit also though cause we wouldn't be back for about a week. There was going to be a few interviews for the boy's in New York after New Years. The whole time we would be in New York up until New Years was to get ready for the ball dropping. We were helping host that night. Good thing that I'm more awake at night then I am during the day.

I was one of the first ones finished packing and Nick told me he was ok doing his so I went down into the living room and started playing with Elvis. I hadn't gotten to play with a puppy since my parents were alive, I would play with our American Eskimo Stitch. He was staying with Desi until after New Years, she wanted me to be able to get used to living with the Jonas' before she gave me Stitch to take care of. My cat Kisha on the other hand was here with us, she didn't come out that often, and was staying here for the week. One of the security guards was going to feed her and water the plants while we were gone. We were taking Elvis with us to New York though, Nick loves this dog almost as much as he loves me. But I'm still first, yay.

"Hey Buddy." I said while scratching Elvis on the head, he was such a fluffy dog, almost as fluffy as Stitch.

"You ready to go to the big apple?" I asked receiving a yip in reply and a lick in the face causing me to laugh. I loved dogs "I'll take that as a yes."

"You getting to know Elvis Love?" I heard from behind me

"Yep, I think he likes me more than he likes you." I said as I rubbed Elvis' belly, he didn't even look when he heard Nick, he was happy right where he was at

"Yeah, I think I like you better than I like me also." Nick said coming up and putting an arm around my shoulders as he sat next to me on the ground and rubbed Elvis' head "I never realized how big he'd gotten in the past year."

"Yep, he's a golden retriever, they get big. You know Lea always used to say that the only smart blonds are golden retrievers." I said causing him to laugh "I guess I'm a brunette then."

"Yeah, I guess you are." Nick said as he lied my head on his shoulder, and we just sat there throwing the ball for Elvis to fetch for the next about hour until Denise came into the room

"There you two are, I was wondering where you went. You guys need to go to bed, were getting up nice and early to head for the airport." Denise said as we got up to do as she said

"Let me put Elvis to bed and I'll be right up Love." Nick said giving me a kiss on the cheek before I left and went up the stairs to my room. Elvis sleeps in this giant kennel. It's like 3' by 4' the dog is spoiled. Oh well Stitch used to sleep with my mom on the bed so I guess he was also.

By the time that Nick got into our room I was already snuggled deep into the covers of our bed, and I was happy with my warmth. For some reason I was a bit giddy that night so when Nick walked in I peaked at him from under the covers with them pulled up over my nose and giggled. No really I did this, but he didn't hear me or realize that I was messing around, he thought I was just in bed waiting. So he took off his pants so he was in his boxers, and just pulled off his shirt, so he was bare chest for the first time with me, usually he wears a guys tank top to bed also, so this was strange. When he went and pulled a comb through his hair I peaked over the covers again and started to laugh, this time he noticed when he was putting the comb away. He kind of gave me a weird look, asking me what I was doing in a way. Then he realized that I was a bit hyper at the moment, he just couldn't figure out why.

So when he came over I pulled my head under the covers right away as if I were hiding from him like a five year old. He came over to the bed slowly and kind of stretched before he got in

"Hmm, I wonder where Julie's at." He pretended to say to himself, playing along with my little game as I giggled a bit

Then he jumped on the bed so that he wouldn't hurt me, and started to tickle my sides, causing me to scream a bit and start laughing. He continued like this for a little bit until he stopped abruptly and swiftly pulled the covers from on top of my head. At this point he was straddling my waste with his arms by either side of my head, looking down at me.

"Why are you so happy tonight?" He asked suspiciously

"I don't know, maybe I'm flying high, having my self a Big and Rich time." I said giggling

"You are so strange, where did you get that."

"A country song, 'were flyin high havin ourselves a Big and Rich time' is what it says." I said as he leaned down closer to me

"Are you excited for New Years?" He asked softly and slowly into my ear

"Are you?" I shot back in the same manor

"Yes, want to know why. It's because then I will be able to kiss you in public, with no shame." After he said this he quickly caught my lips in his and pulled my head up with his hand so that I couldn't get away, not that I wanted to. This boy was an amazing kisser, but I think I said that before. "Like that."

"I like that." I said breathlessly

"You like that?" he asked jokingly

"Yeah, I like that, do that again."

"You want me to do that again."

"Yeah, do that again."

"What? Do this?" He asked as he swiftly pulled me to him and started to massage my lips with his until he decided to take it a step up by running his tong across my lip asking for entrance, to which I gladly complied. As he did this he ran his other hand down my side until he reached my hip and gripped it with more force than normal, causing me to let out a sound of delight,


	33. Chapter 34

**Happy Valentines Day guys! I know it's a day late and this took forever to get up but hey! Hopefully you'll all like this chapter ;) I know I do!**

* * *

"You are so strange, where did you get that."

"A country song, 'were flyin high havin ourselves a Big and Rich time' is what it says." I said as he leaned down closer to me

"Are you excited for New Years?" He asked softly and slowly into my ear

"Are you?" I shot back in the same manor

"Yes, want to know why. It's because then I will be able to kiss you in public, with no shame." After he said this he quickly caught my lips in his and pulled my head up with his hand so that I couldn't get away, not that I wanted to. This boy was an amazing kisser, but I think I said that before. "Like that."

"I like that." I said breathlessly

"You like that?" he asked jokingly

"Yeah, I like that, do that again."

"You want me to do that again."

"Yeah, do that again."

"What? Do this?" He asked as he swiftly pulled me to him and started to massage my lips with his until he decided to take it a step up by running his tong across my lip asking for entrance, to which I gladly complied. As he did this he ran his other hand down my side until he reached my hip and gripped it with more force than normal, causing me to let out a sound of delight,

"Kids get to bed, lights out." We heard Paul say as he pounded on the door, causing us to break apart

"Why? Why does that always happen?" Nick asked as he sat back on his heels between my legs so that he wouldn't hurt me, as he looked up at the ceiling as I laughed to his dismay.

"Come on hot stuff, we got to get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." I said as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck linking my hands behind his head

"Fine, since they _always _interrupt me anyway." Nick said as he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, then rolled over to his side of the bed and pulled me to him while I laughed at his irritation.

"Goodnight Nick." I said quietly laying my head in its respective place

"Goodnight Beautiful." Nick said back as he softy ran his hand through my hair, and placed a light kiss on my head, soothing me into a deep slumber

The next day we flew to New York as planned and spent the day unpacking at the New Jersey house. We had to unpack, go grocery shopping and set up Elvis' kennel, so we had a bit to do that day. For the rest of the week leading up to New Years Eve evening, we were meeting with the producers for the party to get all our set lied out and get the program ready with the other bands, we were only performing a few times, we were mainly hosting. We also had to go shopping for outfits for that night, they had to be comfortable, warm and stylish. I had to wear a dress since I was a host, but only for the hosting, for my first performance when I first come on I get to wear my outfit with the blue poncho, so I found a floor length dress, plain and simple, it was a sapphire color with no beads on it just a plain thick sapphire velvet dress, with a long black dress coat to match, the boy's were wearing suits, and ties for this, so they were looking snazzy. They were changing after there first performance into the suits, as I was changing into my dress after my first song, we weren't doing them together. This time they weren't even going to be on stage with me for my introductory song, but I was using there backup band.

The week passed surprisingly quickly and before I knew it we were packing our stuff into the car for our performance tonight. We were setting the boys suits into the trunk of the car along with my dress, they were all in special covers so they wouldn't get dirty. They had someone at time square that was going to be doing my hair and makeup along with the boys. We were aloud to share a dressing room this time, but we had to be at the building by 4 because the show was starting at 5, but the boys went on at 5:30 and I went on at 6:30. They were hoping to break me apart from the boys for a bit, I wasn't going to see them at all within that hours time, I would be getting the final touches done on my hair so that they could just tweak it a bit for when I changed into my dress after my song.

"Lucas group, you're in room two on the left, you can just put your stuff in the closet and sit down. Kids there is food in there for you, eat so that they can get started on your makeup." A lady with a clipboard directed us, I was guessing she was one of the 'stage hands' in a sense, since we didn't have a stage per say tonight. She also seemed a bit nervous

"Hey Julie! You ready to be pampered?" Sara my personal stylist asked me. Yep I had my own stylist now, the boys beautician was to busy to get me ready and the boys all in the space of time she was given, since they usually put my hair in curls and that took a good half hour to an hour to get those in then all the sprays and all that takes about two hours to get me ready.

"If you mean ready for torture, then yea! Lets get to it!" I said sarcastically happy causing the boys to laugh and Sara to give me a look that said 'be good' she was like a big sister for me now

"Sit down and eat, then we can get your curlers in while the boys are getting ready. You know the drill." Sara said as she left to go get her stuff to set it up, she ate before I got there

"Can't wait." I muttered to myself as Nick gently pulled me to sit next to him on the couch that was at the table they had the food set up at

"You know you like how you look when your done, Love." Nick said as he pulled me to him and gave me a kiss on the forehead

"Quiet you, or you'll be sleeping in the kennel with Elvis tonight." I said giving him a stern look while his brothers laughed

"Dude you just got powned." Joe said as he stuck a fry in his mouth

So for about a half an hour we just sat there and joked around while we ate our diner, Denise, Paul, and Frankie were coming in a while, and they were staying down with the rest of the crowd for most of the time. They decided that we could do this on our own with Big Rob, we had the whole relationship revealing all planned out so they weren't worried. It wasn't that hard of a plan so we wouldn't forget it anyway

"Come on Jem stone, lets get to the torture, as you so lovingly call it." Sara called as she patted the back of the stylists chair that she was standing at with the dreaded curlers sitting next to her. After many times of trial and error we had figured out that curlers made the curl stay in the longest for my hair, so while those were doing there job Sara was doing my makeup which took the hour that the curlers had to stay in. We usually just barely cut the time that they needed me on stage by. She's always tweaking my hair and all that, tonight she had about five cans of different colored sparkles for my hair, yay! Can you hear the sarcasm? It's there.

"Not. A. Word." I said dangerously as I looked at the boys while I got up

"Don't worry love, it's only two hours. Then you get to spend 6 hours out in the cold with us." Nick said cheerily "Hey, look at it this way, by the end of the night all of America will know that we are officially a power couple."

"I guess that's an up side. Now I better get this started, cause the sooner it starts the sooner it ends. Not that I don't love you Sara, I just don't love your job." I said over my shoulder as Nick pulled me down to meet his awaiting lips before I went to Sara "Wish me luck"

"As she walks to her death." I heard Joe say to Kevin quietly, but I let it go, I could get him on stage tonight, probably trip him a bit, maybe get him a few stitches again

"This will have to be my best work yet, you will be seen by all of America, and this will be on every gossipy news paper in the morning so I have to make this good, but also variable. I will have to have it change from Rockin' to Classy with just three minutes." Sara said to herself as she started to roll the curlers in my hair.

"Can we put on some music?" I asked loudly so that the boys would hear me

"Put on the rock station, got to have the music to go with the look for later, Right Kenzey?" Sara asked the boy's stylist

"Yep, have to agree with you Sara, but I'm still totally jealous that you get to do the girl and I have to do stinky boys." Kenzey said jokingly as she lightly tugged on one of Nick's curls, she was doing his makeup at the moment

"Hey, I only get to mess with Nick's hair. He's mine." I said from the other side of the room joking around with the other girls

"So, Jem stone? Did you hear that Jessie McCartney was making an appearance tonight as one of the special acts?" Kenzey asked as the girls and I started to make girl talk just to but the boys. Well also because I'm stuck with boys 24/7 so I needed girl talk once in a while

"What!" I asked quickly remembering what happened at the charity event

"Don't worry, he wont be getting near you Jewels, Kevin and I are making sure of that." I heard Joe say as I looked at him through the mirror that was in front of me

"Nick, promise to be good. You guys don't need to be dealing with 'Nick Lucas punches Jessie McCartney' plastered on every tabloid in the nation." I said warningly

"I'll be good if he doesn't try anything." Nick said a bit dangerously from his seat

"Don't worry, that wouldn't be the headline. It would be 'Kevin and Joe Lucas gang up to beat on Jessie McCartney!'" Joe said from across the room causing us all to laugh as Kevin agreed

"I wonder what you and Nick's celebrity name will be?" Sara said from behind me

"Oh I know! Jick!" Kenzey said excitedly causing us all to laugh

"No, no it will be. Nulie!" Sara said from behind me, causing me to laugh even harder

"I don't see what's so funny about that? Both of those names are creepy." Nick said

"Yea, just like Bradjalina, or Jaylor? Joe?" I said pointedly toward Joe

"Yea, I get your point, I'm just glad they didn't go with Toe." Joe said pack causing us all to start laughing again

"JONAS you're up!" The lady with the headset and clip board said as she poked her head in, just as Kenzey finished with Joe, who she always saved for last cause he took the most work

"We're coming!" Kevin said getting up "We'll wait for you outside Nick, make it quick."

With that Kevin and Joe left the room, as Nick walked over to me and set his hands on either side of me on the hand rests so he was leaning down at my level. I couldn't exactly move Sara was putting in the final curlers

"I will see you in an hour, for your first solo performance, Love. We have a quick change room set up closer to the roof so that we will be back more quickly." Nick explained as he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and then kissing my cheek before leaving

"Aww, you two are sooo, cute together!" Sara and Kenzey said at the same time after Nick had left, causing me to laugh along with them a moment later

"You two are crazy, now finish my makeup. The sooner your done the sooner I can get out there with my boys." I said jokingly while Sara came up to start my makeup. For the next hour Kenzey sat there and gave her input to Sara when needed as we all sat there and well 'girl talked' until I had to leave. Sara simply put an easily removable hair band into my hair for my performance that wouldn't ruin the curls so that she could quickly take it out and help me into my dress after my song. We were having a lot of fun and it just got better when Sara decided to ask me this question out of the blue

"So, how big is he?"

"What!" I asked as I choked on my spit, and then I heard why she asked this question. The song 'What Can I Do To Get Inside Of You?' came on the radio at that moment

"You heard her, better yet, how is he in bed?" Kenzey kicked in sitting in the chair next to us as Sara started to pull the curlers out of my hair

"I'm not sure, we've never gotten that far before." I said quietly looking at my hands while turning red

"Really? You guys have never gotten intimate?" Sara asked looking at me quickly in the mirror

"Yea, I mean, we've gotten a bit hot and heavy during a make out or something before bed. That might have ended up leading to something more, but we always get interrupted before something can happen. So I don't know how he is in bed or how big he is yet. I've only seen him in his boxers, just like he's only seen me in my underwear and bra."

"Wow, and you've been together since August." Sara said surprised

"I know but we have more self restraint than that, neither of us were planning on getting married this young, let alone loosing our virginities until we were married."

"So, are you hoping that it will happen soon?" Kenzey asked, I think they were alternating questions on purpose

"I guess, kind of, I'm not sure really. I'm just happy that he loves me so much, I really love him also." I said more to myself than anything

"That's so sweet, has he told you how much he loves you?" Sara asked

"He gave me this for Christmas, you see what you think." I said showing them the locket and opening it up to show them the engraving then showing them the back

"What does the engraving on the inside mean?" Kenzey asked curiously

" 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn. Is to love, And be loved in return.'" I recited without even looking at the engraving, I had memorized that a long time ago. It was my favorite line from a movie, ever.

"Yeah, that. What's it mean?" She continued

"Well, Nick and my song is Come What May from Moulin Rouge, and that's the famous quote from the musical." I replied as I took the locket in my hands and looked at the picture on the inside

"What does the engraving on the back mean? N, J, L?" Sara asked

"He never really told me exactly, but I'm pretty sure it means Nicholas, and Julie Lucas. He just put it as N. J. L. conveniently so that someone might think that it meant Nicholas Jerry Lucas."

"That's pretty ingenious." Kenzey said surprised

"I know, I have a smart one."

"Julie Schmitz, your on, come on!" the lady from before said as Sara finished putting in the hair band and spraying me down with glitter hair spray and coating my visible skin with glitter jell that she will re-apply when I change again in a few minutes

"What song are you doing Jem stone?" Sara asked spraying me down

"Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I found this song and just thought it was perfect. I have Garbo helping me out with the screaming part, the boy's don't know this is the song I'm doing. They think I'm doing Hero by SuperChick." I said sheepishly

"Go Jem stone, I can't believe that your sneaking around the boys. Wait it was ok'ed by Disney right?" Kenzey asked quickly

"Yeah, of course I don't want to get in trouble with the big shots." I said in the same manor

"Schmitz you're up, Now! Go!" the lady yelled pulling me out of the room and up to the stage "I knew it would be a good idea to tell you early when I gave you first warning."

"Sorry." I apologized sheepishly

"Ok, you're going to rise on this stand, and when you get up there just go with what you know. Good luck kid." She said as she situated my hands where they were supposed to go "And the microphone is up on the stage in a stand, it's wireless so don't worry, just do your thing."

"Thank you." I said quickly as I started to rise, as I rose I heard this blaring from the speakers

"And give a warm welcome to our final hostess for the night as she does her performance of Face Down. Julie Schmitz!" I heard the announcer say energetically getting the whole crowd roaring for me, it gives you an adrenalin rush like no other, it's amazing

When the song was over I was standing there with one of the biggest smiles you could imagine on my face, when I looked over at the boys they started laughing at how happy I was up on stage.

"Well, that was amazing Julie, why don't you go change and then you can meet us back up here." The announcer stated as I practically skipped to the changing room where my dress and Sara were waiting for me.

"That was amazing Jem stone, you could feel the energy that you had up there on stage. You really love doing this don't you?" Sara asked as she helped me into my sapphire dress and black coat then fixed my hair as she pulled out the headband and sprayed me down again and started to rub in the sparkling body jell on the extra visible skin that was showing from the dress

"Yeah, I love doing this, and thanks I think that was one of my better performances." I said as she turned me around and smacked my back telling me to get out there. As soon as I made it over to the boys I immediately ran over and hugged Nick, laughing the whole time. I don't think he was ready, cause Joe and Kevin had to grab either of his arms and haul him up to keep from falling.

"Calm down, baby girl." Nick said as I continued to laugh,

"That was amazing Jewels, one of your best performances." Joe said as he pulled me away from Nick and gave me a hug

"Don't you dare touch this hair Joseph, if you do I will kill you. This took two hours to do, do you want me to tie you down and pull out every strand of your hair one by one. That's what it felt like, so don't try it mister." I said dangerously as he was about to ruffle my hair, getting a nervous laugh out of him as I let go of him and turned around to face Kevin

"Kevi!" I said excitedly as I jumped over and gave him a hug also getting a laugh out of the other boys again

"It's only been an hour Julie, how could you miss us that much?" Kevin said laughing

"I always miss my boys. Who wouldn't miss you?" I said pinching his cheek as if he were a five year old

"Ok, lets get back to the program. Tonight Julie, my brothers, and I will be keeping you entertained until the yearly ball drop that signifies that it has reached Midnight and also means that it is time to kiss that someone special, whoever that may be." Joe said pulling me to him and putting an arm around my shoulders

"That's right, too bad no one would take the offers we made Joseph. We couldn't even _pay _a girl to kiss you buddy, so looks like you'll just have to kiss Elvis when we get home Joe." I said with a wide smile on my face

"Ha Ha Jewels very funny."

"Oh, I thought it was pretty good." Kevin said from next to us making us all burst out laughing and Joe to start pouting

"Ok, please welcome our next musical guest, who will be singing about 5 songs for you all, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" I said energetically into the camera as we saw that it had switched views I immediately turned around and gave them all a group hug

"Julie, what's with all the love today?" Kevin said as they pried me off and handed me off to Nick, who gladly let me wrap my arms around his torso and put his arms around me also, he was warm

"Isn't anyone going to tell me after all this hard work, that I look amazing?" I asked rubbing my head into Nicks chest trying to warm my nose up, it was turning pink

"You look beautiful Love, now what happened with your song there I thought you were singing Hero?" Nick said as he rubbed his hands up and down my back for warmth, there suits were pretty warm, I on the other hand had this stupid dress, and New York is _cold _especially on the roof top of a 30 story building.

"I wanted to surprise you, I ok'ed it with Disney already so don't worry. I just really liked this song and thought it was perfect. I didn't want to do the normal Disney Teeny Bob kind of thing." I said looking up at him "No offense."

"None taken, I guess you just couldn't find something within the collection that you thought sounded right?"

"Nope." I said putting my face back into his chest

"ok guys, you;re on in 3...2...1" the camera man said, while he was talking I turned around so that I was facing the camera and Nick had his hands on my shoulders instead of holding me like I wanted

"Hey, that was The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and I'm freezing my buns off!" I said with a huge smile on my face causing the camera crew to have to hold back laughs like how the boys were

"Cause I'm sure all of America want's to know the state of your buns." Joe said with an exasperated look on his face

"Of course they do, don't you want to know Kevin?"

"If I answer that, someone might take it as harassment." Kevin said avoiding the question "What about you Nick, what do you think about her buns?"

"I wouldn't know, all I know is that her nose is turning red." He said as he flicked my nose causing me to twitch it like a bunny and stick my tongue out at him

"Ok, well we now have musical guest, Jessie McCartney here, to do a song for us so why don't we take a look." Joe said happily as we saw the light go off saying we weren't on air anymore

"Great, Jessie's here already." I said sarcastically as Nick took me back into his arms

"Don't worry, he wont get close to you, just like we told you before Love." Nick said softly to me letting go so that we could go back on air and having me take my other position in front of him

"That was our friend Jessie McCartney, singing Beautiful Soul." Kevin announced as we all plastered fake smiles onto our faces as we watched him run over from the stage "And here he is now, that was great Jessie."

"Thanks, but I didn't do near as well as Julie over there did." Jessie said complimenting me

"Thank you Jessie but you really did well. So are you excited for the new year, and what are your new years resolutions?" I asked quickly changing the subject

"Well, the only thing I have in mind is to get this one girl I know to accept going on a date with me." Jessie said pointedly causing me to have a tight smile "So how about it, you gunna go on a date with me?"

"I'm sorry Jessie, I don't go out with boy's who can't use proper grammar." I said quickly back as if I were joking, well the boys thought it was funny

"I'm sorry Jessie, our time is up. It's time for you to go, Nice seeing you again thought." Nick said courteously shaking Jessie's hand like a gentleman. So Jessie did the same with the other two and then came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. It took all I could do to not slug him right there

For the rest of the night we introduced different acts, played shows that some stars specially recorded for that day and just joked around until it reached about 11:58 when it was two minutes from midnight, and time to start the two minute countdown.

"Ok everyone, make sure you have your sweetheart by you. And get ready for the countdown, we have one more minute till midnight." I said excitedly as I watched the clock on the ball and Kevin and Joe then started to count down together

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" They yelled together, next to each other as Nick turned to me and put his hand behind my head, we were live right then.


End file.
